De besitos y problemas
by zapatilla.ambulante
Summary: TERMINADO "Los hombres sólo sirven para dos cosas" y Bella lo sabía. Con sólo 17 años y luego de mudarse a Boston intentando olvidar el amor, Bella se dará cuenta que, aunque no lo esperaba, en aquella ciudad también vivirá el romance. Bella&Edward.
1. Empezar desde cero

Nota: NO está demás decir que los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer. Esto sólo es de aficionada.

Mi primer fanfic; hasta que al fin me animé a hacerlo.

Decir solamente que este primer capítulo es introductorio.

Los invito a leerlo y que lo disfruten.

* * *

1. Empezar desde cero

"_Hago un repaso mental de las cosas que hay en mi equipaje. Todo y cuanto necesito para mi nuevo comienzo está ahí. O eso creo… o eso quiero creer":_

Bella Swan era una chica normal. Y cuando se habla de normal me refiero simplemente a que si se buscara la definición de dicha palabra en el diccionario, ésta estaría acompañada de una fotografía donde se podría apreciar su simple y… normal figura en ella. Una forma más fácil de entender: nunca había sobresalido en el colegio, ni por ser una chica popular o una deportista calificada, pero tampoco se encontraba en el extremo contrario donde ser una cerebrito (o en extremo _freak_) la posicionaran, también, en el centro de las miradas. Su apariencia física también la habían ayudado en su cruzada personal por ser lo más invisible posible, es decir, su castaño cabello, su rostro fino con ojos marrones y su delgada figura, si bien la hacían una chica bastante atractiva, lograban ser mantenidos al margen por su tímida personalidad. Siempre había sido una persona bajo perfil y agradecía cada momento poder pasar así sus días de secundaria.

Ahora se encontraba alistando todo para su _nuevo comienzo_. Lo llamaba así porque prometía nuevas cosas; no sabía si más emocionantes o no de la particular vida que había acostumbrado a llevar durante la mayor parte de sus años entre Forks (un lugar cerca de Washington) y Phoenix en Arizona, pero si _diferentes_.

Se hablaba de cierta dualidad hogareña porque la separación de sus padres había significado, de cierta forma, vivir a medias entre la calidez del estado rocoso junto con su madre Reneé y los constantes días de lluvia de Forks, con su padre Charlie.

Ahora, con sólo 16 años, Bella aprontaba a emanciparse; algo así como una pre- independización antes de la vida universitaria. No lo hacía porque anhelara libertad y quisiera vivir la _vida loca_ fuera de la estrecha mirada de sus padres, en absoluto, pues Bella nunca había sido de ese tipo de adolescentes, por lo que tampoco sus padres nunca tuvieron que jugar el rol de progenitores aprensivos y le habían otorgado, casi innatamente, el espacio que siempre había necesitado (ciertamente, cada uno de ellos en su propio estilo); las razones de éste repentino cambio se remitían más a sus estudios. A sus estudios y a… cierta _decepción_.

¿Qué tipo de decepción? De aquellas que más evitamos, pues afectan una parte de nuestro organismo que no tiene los medios de defenderse cuando está pronto a ser atacado pues, simplemente,… ha bajado la guardia frente a la menor caricia.

Ocurrió poco antes de de finalizadas las vacaciones de verano cuando Nicholas, un chico un grado mayor que Bella que asistía a su mismo colegio, despertó un día bajo los efectos de las gotitas que se había bebido, accidentalmente, de sinceridad y le había hablado a la chica diciendo cuantas palabras podían herirla.

–Bella, lo nuestro no ha sido lo mismo el último tiempo, cariño –había dicho–, creo que lo más sensato es que terminemos.

Aquello no había sido un consenso; él ya había tomado la decisión por cuenta propia. A los días ya estaba saliendo con otra chica. Bella no quiso ni meditar la posibilidad de que él ya hubiera estado con ella cuando aún salían juntos, pues eso sólo hubiera conseguido lastimarla aún más, aún cuando, aparentemente, no lo demostraba.

Esto era porque la reacción de Bella en aquellos días fue de inmutes. Algunos incluso llegaron a pensar que la situación le era indiferente, mas sólo que aquello no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. La introvertida forma de la chica casi le había obligado a no desesperar, tal vez para no mostrarse débil ante él, tal vez para no preocupar a sus padres… tal vez sólo para comenzar a intentar olvidar. Aún, dado todo su esfuerzo, no podía estar más lejos de salir victoriosa.

Hacía dos años, cuando comenzó la secundaria, sus padres le habían ofrecido asistir a un renombrado Instituto de Arte en Boston, en el estado de Massachussets, pues ahí podtía prepararse adecuadamente para cuando le tocara enfrentar Literatura, la carrera que quería seguir, en la Universidad. No es que el colegio al cual asistía fuera deficiente, en lo absoluto, pero éste instituto, al estar enfocado específicamente en artes, se supone, le serviría más para su futuro.

En aquel momento le pareció una buena idea, mas no encontraba razones que la lograran convencer de alejarse más de 3.000 kilómetros de sus padres. Pero… ¿y ahora? Fue cuando Bella les comunicó a Charlie y a Reneé que prefería pasar los dos años finales de secundaria en aquel internado al noreste del país como una suerte de previa para cuando le tocara marchar a la Universidad que había escogido (que quedaba en el mismo estado) y, si o si, sin más opciones, le tocara emigrar a dicho lugar.

Se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto de Tacoma, en Seatlle. Bella estaba a minutos de abordar el avión.

–Cuídate mucho Bella –dijo Charlie dándole un tierno pero tímido abrazo a la chica el cual cortó a los pocos segundos. El hecho que la personalidad de la castaña fuera como la de su padre les había permitido llevar una relación del todo buena durante los dos últimos años que habían vivido juntos. Si, porque desde que su madre había vuelto a contraer nupcias con el _joven_ Phil, Bella había optado por asentarse en Forks–. Espero verte para las vacaciones.

–Pero ahora no estaré con mamá durante el año, ¿recuerdas? Tendré que visitarla a ella también en las vacaciones –Bella sentía la necesidad de que su padre comprendiera que ella marchaba, tal vez antes de lo planeado, pero era importante que cuando ella estuviera en el avión, Charlie ya hubiera asimilado que se había ido de forma permanente. Bueno, no es que quisiera sonar fría, pero de un momento a otro hubiera tenido que hacerlo de igual forma.

Bella avanzó con su equipaje de mano y se prohibió interiormente voltear pero, para cuando había juntado fuerzas, su cabeza, movida por su corazón, ya había girado a ver por última vez a Charlie. El le sonreía. Bella sabía, en el fondo, que lo extrañaría montones.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando Bella entró a su nuevo dormitorio en el internado de Arte de Boston. Había hecho su registro en la secretaría del lugar, tenía listo los papeles necesarios y ahora se disponía a ordenar sus cosas en aquella habitación. Las clases habían comenzado hacía una semana en el lugar, pero los varios trámites que Bella había tenido que hacer en su antiguo colegio así como en el nuevo, le habían permitido viajar ese sábado. En el internado vieron ningún problema con que la chica se integrara una semana después de comenzado el año escolar.

Gracias a Dios, hay nadie, pensó la castaña mientras echaba una detenida mirada al lugar. No es que quisiera disponer de una habitación para ella sola, pues sabía desde un comienzo que tendría que compartir el dormitorio con alguna otra chica, era sólo que en ese momento prefería tener un momento de intimidad. Luego de la repentina separación de sus amigos en Forks (o por lo menos de aquellos con los que acostumbraba a juntarse), de la despedida de Reneé al teléfono y del adiós de Charlie en el aeropuerto, Bella sentía una cierta molestia en el interior. Molestia que se acrecentaba, sin poder evitarlo, cuando su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y la hacía pensar en Nicholas y en la forzosa distancia que había optado tomar.

Ahora que estaba completamente sola, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Bella sintió como la tristeza ni siquiera le consultaba a su cordura y osaba aparecer en sus ojos en forma de humedad salada.

Como nunca, en tanto tiempo, Bella se lanzó sobre su cama vacía y, como una pequeña niña, lloró silenciosamente.


	2. De romances y misterios

Nota: NO está demás decir que los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer.

Antes que todo, decir que la historia sufrió un cambio radical de título (antes el relato se llamaba "Una sencilla historia de romances") pero en verdad aquel nunca me convenció. Y bueno, nunca he sido buena resumiendo en tres o cuatro palabras toda una historia, pero hice un intento y éste si es el definitivo: "**De besitos y problemas"**

Aquí va el segundo capítulo y, aunque sé que es un Edward-Bella, pronto van a entender la participación de Jacob.

Agradecer a las lindas las chicas que me alentaron a seguir. Espero le siga gustando.

Y espero que otros le den una oportunidad a mi fic.

Ahora, a leer y disfrutar!

* * *

2. De romances y misterios

El frío que se colaba por la ventana aún abierta hizo que Bella se despertara. Iban a dar las nueve cuando la chica tomó su celular para verificar la hora; tenía tres llamadas perdidas: Reneé y Charlie debieron haber esperado que ella les avisara que había llegado bien.

Se levantó de su cama y encendió la luz. La chica que compartiría la habitación con ella aún no volvía. Cerró las ventanas y las cortinas y se dirigió al baño para lavarse y sacarse la flojera que aún insistía en aparecer. Era muy notorio que a la chica que dormía ahí le gustaba ornamentar los lugares, el baño estaba muy bonito, las cortinas y todos los utensilios combinaban entre si y, además, el orden reinaba en el lugar.

No había más que decir que el dormitorio estaba en las mismas condiciones. La habitación era bastante amplia, su cama estaba dispuesta de lado en la parte izquierda viéndolo desde la puerta del baño. A un lado tenía una mesita de noche y al otro, pegado a la pared, una repisa donde podría, pensó, dejar sus accesorios. Al lado de la mesa de noche estaba su escritorio que separaba la puerta del baño y la del dormitorio en una especie de pasillo; esto se acrecentaba más porque alguien, Bella supuso que la chica que dormía ahí, había puesto unos vistosos colgantes: uno detrás de su escritorio y otro en la mitad de la habitación, separando ambos lados. Si bien no cruzaban todo el cuarto, le agradó pensar que, aunque fuera con ese tipo de medida, podría tener cierta intimidad.

El closet estaba al lado derecho del baño y la mitad de este estaba vacía. Bella comenzó a ordenar las cosas tranquilamente, la ropa, los accesorios, los zapatos.

Cuando estaba todo listo, Bella sacó su laptop y lo conectó al Internet pues le habían dicho en secretaría que el lugar contaba con Internet inalámbrico. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir su correo electrónico y su programa de mensajería instantánea. Nada había. O, mejor dicho, nada que le interesara. Desde que había tomado la decisión de marchar, o tal vez desde antes, Bella acostumbraba a hacer lo mismo cada día y a cada momento con la esperanza de encontrar alguna palabra de Nicholas que hubiera quedado pendiente al momento de distanciarse. Como todas las veces, no había rastro de aquello. Y tal era la confusión en la cabeza de Bella que hasta esa ausencia suponía para ella un respiro, como si en el fondo no quisiera que esas palabras apareciesen.

Se duchó y cambió. Miró el reloj, faltaban quince para las once, tal vez su compañera no llegaría esa noche. Llamó a sus padres y luego volvió a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Bella notó que, tal como había anticipado, aún seguía sola. Se lavó y vistió: su atuendo constaba de jeans pitillos y una camiseta de tiritas ajustada negra, sobre ésta se puso una polera holgada color gris que caía encima y mostraba sus hombros. La Converse que siempre la acompañaban eran negras esta vez.

Antes de salir a conocer Boston, cosa que se traducía para Bella en buscar una buena biblioteca y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, la chica revisó nuevamente su laptop: su miraba neutra indicaba que todo seguía igual.

Cuando Bella salía del Instituto pudo notar ciertas miradas que la seguían en sus movimientos mas eso no era extraño pues era nueva en el lugar, lo que supondría, sabía ella, ser el centro de la atención sólo un par de días, si es que su lado irlandés no explorado y los duendes de la suerte la acompañaban.

Lo primero que Bella buscó fue un Starbucks o algo que se le pareciera pues el hambre había inundado su mente, claro, si lo último que había comido había sido la escasa comida del avión. A los minutos vio en una esquina no lejos del instituto, dado lo que había caminado, la cafetería que estaba buscando, compró un mokaccino y un sándwich y desayunó mirando por la gran vidriera del lugar como las calles se llenaban poco a poco de vida.

Terminado el desayuno fue hora de unírseles a las tantas personas que comenzaban su día domingo, por lo que emprendió su lento recorrido por Boston. La cuidad era muy tranquila y el barrio en el que se encontraba también, muy de vida adolescente: muchas universidades coronadas de grandes áreas verdes e imponentes institutos, que traían consigo la otra parte de la vida universitaria, calles vestidas de cafés, pubs y locales de comida que ya al mediodía, concentraban varios visitantes.

Y claro, en un lugar así, no podía faltar aquello que Bella tanto anhelaba. Y ahí estaba, justo en la cuadra siguiente frente a un vídeo club, una pequeña y escondida biblioteca que rebosaba de recomendaciones de libros en la vitrina y que además ofrecía la venta de libros usados. Al entrar al lugar, un olor reconocido la inundó mientras que una campana tintineaba sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Jacob Black vivía en Boston con su padre Billy, quien era dueño de una pequeña pero rebosante biblioteca. Jacob, a sus 17 años, acostumbraba a trabajar el ella, atendiendo al público durante las tardes de los días de semana y hasta las 2:00 los sábados y domingos. Hacía esto porque decía que así se ganaba el dinero que su padre le daba y podía tener para sus gastos, además era una manera de alivianarle la tarea a su progenitor.

Físicamente, Jacob era un alto y esbelto muchacho, de piel morena terrosa y largo cabello pelinegro que llevaba recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos también eran oscuros, pero acostumbraban a brillar cuando el chico sonreía ampliamente. Y esto era la mayor parte del tiempo pues su alegre y optimista personalidad potenciaba aquella virtud de sonreír con la mirada.

Aquel domingo, Jacob estaba recostado sobre la silla detrás del mesón del fondo de la tienda con los pies sobre una caja que contenía varias enciclopedias. Dibujaba garabatos en una raída y pequeña croquera mientras tarareaba bajo una canción de rock que había escuchado hacía un rato en su Ipod. La campanilla de la puerta le avisó que había llegado un nuevo cliente. Cuando miró de quien se trataba, vio a una joven chica, bastante guapa, que observaba el lugar embelesada. La siguió con la mirada atento a cada movimiento, la vio pasarse por estanterías y mesones deleitándose con un libro tras otro. Notó que le llevaría bastante tiempo antes que tuviera que dirigirse a él, así que volvió a tomar su croquera para seguir con su dibujo que había quedado a medias.

Estaba tan absorto, iniciando otro diseño en una nueva página del cuadernillo, que no advirtió la presencia de la chica hasta que estuvo a su lado y le dijo:

–Me gustaría registrarme –Bella llevaba los papeles que le acostumbraban pedir cuando quería registrarse en alguna biblioteca: su identificación y un documento que certificaba donde vivía; ahora, era un documento del Instituto de Arte de Boston. Se los extendió a Jacob quien en vez de fijarse en ellos, dirigió su mirada al libro que Bella cargaba: "Jane Eyre".

–No necesitas registrarte si quieres sacar ese libro, es más puedes llevártelo y no molestarte en regresarlo –dijo Jacob poniéndose de pie y refiriéndose al libro que Bella cargaba; una sonrisa se ocultaba tras su seria estampa.

–¿Disculpa? –Bella no comprendía a que se estaba refiriendo aquel chico.

–¿"Jane Eyre"? ¿en serio? –dijo esto último como si querer leer aquella novela fuera la peor cuestión en la tierra.

–Oh, comprendo, veo que no te gusta la novela romántica –a Bella no le parecía que aquel chico la estuviera, de cierto modo, juzgando, porque eso era precisamente lo que hacía al criticar la lectura que escogía.

–Es algo anticuada, ¿no?

–Bueno, es de otra época, ¿no? –hablaba con el mismo tono con el que Jacob se había dirigido a ella, pues aquello si era evidente: el libro era de otro siglo, ¿qué más pretendía encontrar en el?

–Y es ahí donde debería estar, en un baúl con el resto de las reliquias –Jacob le sonreía

–Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que _yo_ debería leer? –dio énfasis en el pronombre.

–Mmm… –entrecerró los ojos e hizo como si analizara un poco a Bella, luego terció seguro–, Agatha Christie.

–¿Agatha Christie? ¿en serio? –Bella le había devuelto sus mismas palabras. El se sonrió, Bella también lo hizo.

–Jacob Black –dijo el muchacho, después de unos segundos, extendiéndole la mano y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, Bella respondió estrechándosela.

–Bella Swan –cortaron el contacto cuando Bella volvió a acercarle los papeles–. Y bien, dime… ¿todos los clientes deben pasar por este exhaustivo análisis a la hora de querer retirar un libro? –la voz de Bella denotaba calma. Le estaba siendo muy fácil conversar con aquel chico, tal vez era que la sonrisa que éste tenía le transmitía un momento de tranquilidad, de aquellos que tanto costaba que la visitaran por esos días.

–Sólo los que buscan leer algo de la señorita Brönte –Jacob había comenzado a llenar una papeleta con los datos de la chica mientras seguía con la conversación.

–¿Y aquellos que sacan uno de Christie? –Jacob levantó la vista.

–A esos les damos una _atención_ por parte de la casa –Bella volvió a sonreír y el chico se unió al acto–. Así que del Instituto de Arte de Boston –Jacob había notado el certificado del lugar–, dicen que es un buen lugar, aunque los estudiantes de ahí no acostumbran a venir a este tipo de librerías, prefieren ir a la Biblioteca Pública que está del otro lado de la ciudad.

–Bueno… técnicamente recién mañana comienzo a ser una de sus estudiantes –Jacob volvió a fijarse en ella–. Acabo de mudarme. Ayer.

–Oh, ¿de dónde?.

–Washington.

–Entonces… estás conociendo Boston –Jacob comenzó a escribir en la computadora que había sobre su escritorio.

–Algo así –Bella observaba el lugar.

–¿Qué te ha parecido?

–Es bastante tranquilo –la campanilla sonó, los dos chicos miraron hacia la puerta. Un joven había entrado al lugar, parecía ser un universitario pues se veía algo mayor, miró hacia el mesón y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, Jacob le respondió de igual forma, luego se perdió entre los estantes­. Bella continuó–: aunque en verdad salí buscando una biblioteca.

–Estás en el sitio correcto, Boston es uno de los grandes centros literarios.

–Eso he oído –asintió lentamente. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que Jacob pasaba "Jane Eyre" por un sensor.

–Firma aquí –le dijo, acercándole la papeleta que antes había llenado; Bella lo hizo–. Con tu identificación puedes retirar los libros que quieras, tenemos otro tanto a la venta por si quieres mirarlos –le devolvió los documentos y le entregó el libro.

–Gracias. Bueno… –comenzó Bella.

–Disculpa, ¿"Diván de Oriente y Occidente"? –los interrumpió desde lejos el joven que había entrado. Nuevamente, ambos chicos lo miraron.

–En el tercer estante, arriba, está la obra de Goethe –le indicó Jacob, Bella se volteó sorprendida. Cuando Jacob volvió a mirarla fue cuando Bella se recordó de reaccionar y habló:

–Bueno, será mejor que marche –encogió instintivamente sus hombros en un tímido movimiento.

–Claro.

–Fue un gusto –Bella se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta.

–Bella –la llamó Jacob, la chica volvió la vista hacia él–, ¿te parece si salimos un día en la semana? –le preguntó lo más seguro que pudo–. Yo… trabajo en las tardes pero ser el hijo del jefe tiene sus ventajas, así que no tendría problema en… que se yo, enseñarte el lugar –Bella sonrió complacida.

–Con tal que me enseñes donde está la Biblioteca pública –bromeó. Jacob arqueó una ceja.

–Con eso no cuentes –respondió lento. Bella se despidió con un leve movimiento de los dedos, se giró y salió del local. Jacob sólo permaneció sonriendo en su lugar.

En ese momento, una pequeña y extraña sensación de satisfacción golpeaba una puerta esperando entrar. Bella sintió un calor en el interior.

* * *

Y eso!

A la tarde subo el otro capítulo, porque luego me iré por una semana entonces tampoco quiero hacerlas esperar, menos sabiendo que aún no aparece todos los otros queridos personajes.

No lo había dicho, pero cualquier saludo, sugerencia y comentario porfavor, no duden en decirlo, se les agradecerá montones. Y cada reviews que dejan devuelve al instante una encomienda de cariños azucarados.

Cuidense y amores!


	3. La hospitalidad de los Cullens

Nota: NO está demás decir que los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer.

Como prometí, el tercer capítulo de inmediato, pero sólo porque marcho ahora una semana de vacaciones y no podré subir nada en ese tiempo.

Lo que anhelaban algunos... la aparición de los Cullens.

Gracias a las chicas que se animaron a leer, espero no les decepcione.

Espero les guste y disfruten montón!

* * *

3. La _hospitalidad_ de los Cullens

–Entonces… listo señorita Cullen –habló el director del instituto como si fuera un importante empresario cerrando un difícil acuerdo.

–No hay problema señor Thomas –estaban en la oficina del principal y una adorable chica conversaba con él–, me alegra la noticia. Voy a hacer que la estadía de ésta chica sea increíble –dijo la menuda joven con una sonrisa en el rostro y una emoción que desbordaba.

–Sabía que podía confiar en alguien como usted.

–Por supuesto señor, iré de inmediato para conocerla –dijo la joven haciendo ademán de levantarse, demasiado feliz para poder disimularlo.

–Entonces, hasta luego

–Adiós señor Thomas –pronunció la chica cuando ya había, prácticamente, salido del despacho del director.

Alice Cullen era una lista chica de tercer año del Instituto de Arte de Boston. Su optimismo y entusiasmo eran reconocidos por muchos, no por ello tenía muy buena relación con la mayoría de los jóvenes del colegio. Su apariencia no denotaba en absoluto toda la energía que una chica como ella podía albergar, pues su menuda figura, su estatura cerca del metro 60 y su rostro fino la hacían verse más niña aún de los 16 que tenía.

Le encantaba hacer preparativos y organizar todo tipo de eventos por lo que siempre estaba participando en comitivas del colegio que le permitieran sacar a relucir ese lado suyo. Por otra parte, disfrutaba montones de la moda, era una chica _in_ que gustaba pasar tiempo en los centros comerciales haciendo compras y recomendando a sus amigas como vestir, pues decía que ella sola no podía dar a basto con todo lo que la moda traía cada día.

Mas su pasión se remitía al dibujo. Tenía un talento natural para con las formas, los trazos, los colores y la creatividad era lo suyo. Por lo mismo había optado por estudiar en aquel instituto, pues así podía prepararse para seguir la carrera de Diseño en la Universidad, que lograba combinar todos y cada unos de sus amores.

Por todas estas cualidades, fue que el director no lo había pensado dos veces y había llamado a Alice a su despacho ese domingo en la tarde, justo cuando ella volvía al internado, para pedirle expresamente que lograra que la nueva estudiante de tercero pudiera sentirse a gusto en aquel lugar.

¿Quién mejor que Alice? Nadie, por supuesto.

* * *

–¿Qué te pidió Thomas que organizaras ahora, enana? –le preguntó un chico cuando vio que Alice se acercaba a la mesa en el casino donde habían ido a esperarla.

–¿Organizar? Nada –respondió la chica con una sonrisa–, pero debo ir a apadrinar a una chica –agregó aún más radiante esperando ver algún tipo de emoción en sus oyentes–, y… ella ya está aquí así que me marcho chicos, luego nos vemos –tomó su bolso de uno de los asientos, dio un suave beso a uno de los muchachos que se encontraban en la mesa y le revolvió rápidamente el cabello al otro. Salió del casino de forma veloz, como si diera saltitos en el acto.

Los dos chicos la vieron alejarse y se sonrieron.

–Esta Alice –comentó el rubio con aire ensoñador–, tan energética para todo.

–Esa enana tiene baterías inagotables –le respondió el otro chico con una suave voz mientras tomaba una de los bocados de la mesa y se disponía a comerlo. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego el rubio habló otra vez:

–¿De quién crees que hablaría?

–No lo sé –respondió nuevamente el otro joven, a lo que agregó–: sólo espero que sea guapa –rió de su propio chiste mientras comía otro bocado del plato.

–Nunca cambias Edward.

–¿Quién dijo que quiero cambiar, Jasper?

Las risas resonaron en la mesa.

* * *

Bella estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo "Jane Eyre" cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una linda y menuda chica morena.

–¡Hola! –le dijo muy alegre, dejando su bolso en su cama y acercándose rápidamente a la cama de Bella–, Isabella, ¿no?

–Llámame Bella –le respondió la chica dejando el libro a un lado. Siempre le había gustado que le dijeran Bella y siempre lo habían hecho; aunque _Isabella _constaba en los registros, con _Bella_ se identificaba más.

–Alice Cullen –Alice la abrazó sin pensarlo, Bella le respondió torpemente. Cuando se separaron, Alice sonreía de sobremanera–. Y bien, cuéntame de ti, ¿desde cuándo estás acá? –dio unas entusiastas palmaditas.

–Bueno… llegué ayer, desde Washington. No he hecho mucho, hoy salí por ahí.

–Me hubiera gustado que el director me hablara de ti antes, así no me habría ido –Bella la miró confundida–. Lo que pasa es que soy de Connecticut, entonces a veces viajamos con mi hermano a casa los fines de semana, como está sólo a unas horas. Y bueno, acabábamos de llegar y el director Thomas me llama a la oficina y me dice que tengo nueva compañera de cuarto –Bella quedó sorprendida de la forma en como Alice podía articular tantas palabras seguidas sin necesidad de respiro–, ¡me vine de inmediato a conocerte!

–Bueno… yo dejé mis cosas en el armario, en el lugar que estaba libre –Bella no sabía que otra cosa podía conversarle.

–Lo dejé así esperando que me pusieran a una compañera, ¡y ahorita estás tú! La vamos a pasar tan bien, Bella –lo único que pudo hacer Bella fue sonreírle. Ver a esa chica, que la recibía con tanta alegría sin siquiera conocerla, hablaba de lo buena persona que era–. ¡Ya sé! –dijo de repente y dio un salto que desconcertó a Bella–, ¡tienes que venir a conocer a los chicos!

–¿Qué chicos? –el botón de "retorcer" de su estómago había sido activado en el acto.

–¡A Jasper y Edward! Rosalie no está porque se viene más tarde para aprovechar el tiempo con Emmett pero los chicos están en el casino, podemos ir a comer juntos, ¿qué dices? –en menos de dos tiempos Alice ya le tenía planes.

Bella no quería sonar aguafiestas, pero pensar en sociabilizar no le parecía lo mejor en aquel momento. Alice era un encanto de persona y sabía que todo lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones y, de seguro, los chicos de los que hablaba también la recibirían increíble, pero todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento le pedían a gritos silenciosos algo más de tiempo a sola.

–No lo se Alice… –comenzó Bella y ya no pudo seguir pues la expresión de júbilo de Alice le caló profundo. Sabía que necesitaba soledad pero también sabía que no podía seguir más con esa actitud, por algo se había mudado a Boston, para comenzar de cero, y Alice se estaba portando de maravillas en lo que a eso se refería sin siquiera conocerla, así que también debía poner de su parte. En vez de negarse, decidió decir–: Me parece muy buena idea.

–¡Perfecto!

* * *

–Entonces, les pido que se comporten con ella, en verdad, parece muy tímida; bueno… es nueva en el lugar, debe estar algo nerviosa así que mayor razón van a ser encantadores, ¿entendieron? –Alice estaba sentada en la mesa del casino con los mismos dos chicos con los que antes había compartido

Tal cual le había dicho a Bella, sus nombres eran Jasper y Edward.

El primero, Jasper Hale, era compañero de grado de Alice y también su novio. Llevaban ya juntos algo más de año y medio, desde que habían comenzado la secundaria y, aún así, parecía que cada día estaban más enamorados. Su contextura era delgada y algo menuda también, no por ello hacía tan estupenda pareja con la chica, pues parecía que encajaban a la perfección. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos caramelo. Tenía una sonrisa que era el orgullo de Alice pues acostumbraba a decir que esa sonrisa era la que la había conquistado desde el primer momento en que la contempló.

Por otro lado estaba Edward. Él, al igual que Alice, era Cullen, al igual que ella, compartían grado y, de bebés, habían compartidos también el útero de su madre. Eran mellizos y la relación que tenían como hermanos era inquebrantable. No sabían si era porque les había tocado compartir desde antes de nacer pero no podían pasar mucho tiempo sin preocuparse el uno del otro.

El físico de Edward era robusto y estilizado. Sus rasgos casi perfectos así como su segura y encantadora personalidad lo habían llevado a convertirse en uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Siempre era buscado por los hombres quienes no desestimaban en convertirse en su amigos, mientras que las chicas esperaban (y las más osadas reclamaban) su atención. Todas esas cosas le habían otorgado cierto título, era, por así decir, el _famoso Edward Cullen._

Ahora, a diferencia de Alice, Edward tenía el cabello castaño cobrizo y ojos color miel brilloso que contrastaban con los negros hipnóticos de la joven. Claramente, si conocían a sus padres, se podía notar que Edward tenía los mismos rasgos que su padre Carlislie mientras que Alice había heredado los genes de su madre, Esme.

Aún así, aunque hubieran diferido en materia de genética, ambos habían heredado el gusto por el arte, inculcado por el lado de Esme, una reconocida artista plástica. Carlislie, por otro lado, era médico. Su legado sólo se materializaba en su hijo Emmett, un año mayor que los mellizos, quien estudiaba en otro instituto también en Boston esperando poder convertirse, tal cual su padre, en un dedicado médico.

–No me atrevería a contradecirte, enana –le respondió Edward a su hermana–. ¿Y cuándo viene esta chica?

–Dijo que dejaba unas cosas listas en el dormitorio y venía para acá –Alice estaba sentada al lado de su novio; Edward estaba frente a ellos.

–¿Es bonita? –era Edward otra vez. Jasper rió por lo bajo.

–Ni se te ocurra pensarlo –le advirtió Alice tranquila, sin molestarse en mirar a su hermano.

–¿Qué?, ¿ya no puedo ni preguntar? –respondió el mismo falsamente ofendido, con una sonrisa algo coqueta escondida tras su expresión de indignación. Jasper volvió a reír.

–Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en responder _o_ en recordarte las reglas –habló enfatizando la conjunción–. ¿Recién llegada al instituto y lo primero que va a tener es una mala imagen de mi familia? –Jasper atrapó a la chica entre sus brazos y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla mientras observaba como proseguía la _riña_ entre los Cullens–. No querido, mucho que me cuesta para que vengas tú a asustarla –finalizó sonriendo con suficiencia dando por terminada la conversación y llevándose, claramente, el apoyo de su novio.

–Pero Alicie, yo sólo estaba pensando en darle una buena bienvenida a… Isabella, ¿no? Parece que está en la sangre de los Cullen eso de ser hospitalarios –Alicie no tuvo más opción que reír del chiste de su hermano.

–¿Hospitalario? Ya lo creo –Edward se unió a las risas de ella y de Jasper.

Edward sabía en el fondo que sólo bromeaba con aquello. Es decir, él siempre había sido galán y gustaba de salir con diferentes chicas pero sólo porque, según decía, no estaba hecho para el compromiso; de ahí la fama de mujeriego que colgaba tras sus pies. Aún así, estaba además aquella _regla_ de su hermana, lo único que ella se había tomado la molestia de pedir con respecto a sus conquistas pues de por si Alice prefería mantenerse al margen de su vida amorosa; la situación era ésta: que se abstuviera de salir con sus amigas cercanas si después las iba a botar a la semana. ¿El? Claro que podía respetar aquello, si en el Instituto había otros cientos de chicas esperándole.

¿E Isabella? Era evidente que ella se convertiría en una de las mejores amigas de Alice. Vetada de por vida… ¿no?

Fue en ese momento cuando se fijó en una alta y delgada castaña que entraba al casino y rebuscaba a su alrededor. Notó que la chica miraba a su mesa y sonreía torcido. Se giró de forma mecánica a ver a su hermana quien le hacía señas a la muchacha para que se acercara donde ellos estaban. Volvió la vista otra vez a la muchacha.

Así que… ¿aquella era Isabella?. Edward tragó saliva.

* * *

Siempre recuerden, cualquier saludo, sugerencia y comentario porfavor, no duden en decirlo, se les agradecerá montones. Y cada reviews que dejan devuelve al instante una encomienda de cariños azucarados.

Cuidense y amores!


	4. Las 1ras impresiones siempre son buenas

Nota: NO está demás decir que los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer.

He vuelto... unos días en el campo aislada de todo, descansando.

Pero justamente hoy llegué a revisar de inmediato el capítulo para subirlo y aquí está.

Espero la gente se anime a leer mi fic.. que seguro, promete ^^

Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiendolo!!

* * *

4. Las primeras impresiones siempre son buenas

.

–Bella, estos son mi novio Jasper… –Alice se había puesto de pie para hacer las presentaciones; Bella estrechó la mano con Jasper mientras pronunciaba un ligero "hola" – y mi hermano Edward –éste último se levantó para estrechar también un saludo con Bella. La chica no pudo dejar de reparar en que aquel muchacho era en verdad bastante guapo y además tenía algo extraño en la forma en la que se había quedado mirándola fijamente; se sonrió al verse pensando aquellas cosas tan de adolescente–. Chicos ella es Bella Swan, mi nueva compañera de cuarto –Edward se movió un puesto para que Bella pudiera sentarse, ella le sonrió en agradecimiento pero por alguna razón, pudo sentir que aquella segunda sonrisa no era tan cálida como hubiera querido.

–¿_Bella_? –preguntó Jasper.

–Ajáh, toda la vida me han llamado así y lo prefiero la verdad –los pocos estudiantes que estaban en el casino a esa hora ya habían reparado en la presencia de Bella, por supuesto, Bella también había reparado en sus miradas poco disimuladas y se permitió sentir incómoda.

–Y bien, ¿dónde vamos a comer? –preguntó Alice.

–Y esa Bella –habló Edward por primera vez; la forma tan directa con la que se había dirigido hacia ella tal cual como si se conocieran de toda la vida provocó otro tanto de sensaciones en su interior– es la cortesía de mi hermanita personificada, ¿no Alice? –Jasper rió por lo bajo, Alice sólo atinó a sacarle la lengua a su hermano quien en ese momento sonreía mientras que Bella mostraba una expresión de perplejidad–. Pero espera, en un segundo _ella misma_ nos dirá _exactamente _donde vamos a comer –dijo Edward para que Bella entendiera. La castaña se sonrió: debía ser que Alice era la que siempre decidía todo.

–Bueno… había pensado en ll Toby –todos los chicos se sonrieron de cómo Edward se había anticipado a la actitud de la morena– pero por supuesto que podemos cambiar si quieren.

–Eso suena bien –habló Bella pues quería salir pronto del lugar. Alice se levantó de golpe, sonrió a Bella y dijo:

–En verdad tú y yo nos vamos a llevar in-cre-í-ble –los chicos se levantaron riendo por la tan espontánea reacción de la morena, y los anteriores pensamientos de Edward sobre su hermana y la castaña comenzaron a hacerse ciertos.

* * *

Habían llegado a un restaurant de comida italiana. En el toldo que colgaba fuera se podía leer Il Toby. Dentro el aroma y la calidez eran estimulantes en contraste con el frío que comenzaba a llegar a las calles; Bella se sintió relativamente repuesta cuando cayó en cuenta de eso: respiró profundo y cerró instintivamente los ojos en un rápido movimiento.

Edward, justamente, la miraba en aquel momento y el accionar de la chica supuso un misterio, que se permitió rápidamente quitar de su cabeza.

La mesa a la que los dirigieron era de medio círculo, con un sillón acolchado en forma de U. Los chicos dejaron que ellas pasaran y luego Jasper se sentó al lado de su novia. Edward no tuvo más remedio que ocupar el lugar al lado de Bella.

–Hola, soy Caroline y voy a ser su mesera esta noche –una linda chica rubia, vestida de negro se había acercado a la mesa y estaba poniendo un menú delante de cada uno–, ¿quieren pedir de inmediato los refrescos o cuando tengan decidido que comer?

–Yo quiero una Sprite –habló Jasper– ¿Alice? ¿Bella?

–Para mí un jugo natural. Frambuesa –dijo Alice.

–Una Coca-cola está bien –respondió Bella.

–Que sean dos –habló Edward.

La chica se retiró a la cocina.

–Muero de hambre –Alice comenzó a hojear su menú. Todos la imitaron al momento.

Luego de unos veinte minutos Caroline volvió con la comida de cada uno –Alice había pedido unos ravioles de carne con boloñesa al igual que Jasper, lasaña de espinacas con salsa blanca para Bella mientras que Edward se había decidido por los canelones de atún y bacon– y les dejó dicho que cualquier cosa sólo la llamaran por su nombre.

–¿De dónde vienes Bella? –Jasper siempre había tenido la facilidad para conversar con la gente. Solían decirle que era el más maduro de todos y eso se acercaba bastante a la verdad.

–De un pequeño lugar de Washington. Forks.

–¿Y por qué decidiste mudarte tan lejos?

–Bueno… pretendo venir a la Universidad de Boston así que, cuando mis padres me hablaron de este instituto, que además era de arte, no lo dudé. Es decir, hacer el inevitable viaje dos años antes… dos años después, no veía mucha diferencia –en verdad Bella omitía la verdadera razón de aquello pero prefería guardarse esa información por el momento. Y nuevamente otra punzada la invadía; punzadas que llevaban un nombre propio que Bella se forzaba a olvidar, o por lo menos espantar aquella noche.

Edward miraba atento lo que la chica decía. Bien, Bella era muy linda, ya había caído en la cuenta de eso cuando la vio en la puerta del casino pero ¡vamos! él podía controlarse, no era que no lo hubiera hecho antes, si tampoco era un animal donde reinaban los instintos. Es más, no dejaba de mirarla, no porque le gustara, si no porque podía sentir que la mirada de Bella era más triste de lo que en verdad quería mostrarse. Aún así, se permitió la posibilidad del error.

–¿Por qué? ¿qué quieres estudiar? –dijo Alice sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.

–Literatura. He tomado los electivos de Literatura en el Instituto.

El Instituto de Arte de Boston dictaba, además de los cursos básicos de secundaria –lenguaje, matemáticas, historia, biología, idioma o alguna ciencia, filosofía y educación física– cursos electivos en diferentes áreas artísticas. Estas eran cine, literatura, teatro y danza, música, dibujo y plástica. Cada área contaba con tres electivos.

–Entonces vamos a tener algunas clases juntos –dijo Edward en una suave voz; Bella se giró a mirarlo–, Yo estoy en Cine, los de cine y los de literatura comparten redacción juntos, ya sabes, por lo de los guiones y eso y además yo tomo el electivo de literatura de forma opcional –se explicó.

–Edward cambió su clase de biología por aquel electivo –dijo Alice.

–No soporto la biología –volvió a explicarse el chico.

–Que no te oiga papá –luego agregó dirigiéndose a Bella–. Papá es médico y siempre albergó la esperanza de que sus hijos estudiaran Medicina. Sólo nuestro hermano mayor Emmett seguirá sus pasos.

–Estoy en el optativo de Crítica de Cine –Bella recordó que había escogido ese curso; sentía cierta afinidad por el Séptimo Arte–, supongo que también tienes ese curso.

–Lo jueves en la tarde –dijo Edward asintiendo–. Es bastante bueno, digo… la primera y única clase que hemos tenido fue de lo más constructiva. Así que también te gusta el cine –Edward comenzaba a interesarse en aquella conversación.

–Algo así, creo que… tiene bastante en común con la Literatura –los tres rostros la miraban atentos; se explicó–: me refiero a que tienen este mismo punto de partida… el crear historias, realidades, personajes. Es… básicamente la misma fórmula pero desarrollada de manera distinta –Edward volvió a comer. Era extraño, pero ésta chica a quien no conocía, lo ponía a pensar.

–¿Y no has pensado más seriamente en el cine? –preguntó Jasper.

–No, claro que no –dijo segura Bella–, yo no soy audiovisual. Soy del todo abstracta, aún pienso en palabras –los chicos sonrieron ante la verdad de la castaña. Edward volvió a notar que aquella sonrisa tenía algo extraño, ¿en verdad podía ser tristeza?

–¿Y ustedes que clases toman? –preguntó a Alice y Jasper.

–Yo los electivos de dibujo y Jasper los de música.

–Mi hermana Rosalie también está en el Instituto, ella asiste a teatro y danza.

–Tu hermana es… –Bella indicó a Jasper–, la novia de su hermano, ¿no? Emmett, ¿cierto? –ahora se dirigía a Alice y Edward.

–No se te escapa nada Bella –Alice le sonrió, Bella se sonrojó–. Bueno, Emmett conoció a Rosalie a los meses que comenzamos a salir con Jasper. Como ellos son de Chicago, se venían con nosotros a Connecticut los fines de semana que viajábamos y bueno… a Emmett le encantó. Empezaron a salir y ya deben llevar… más de un año, ¿no?

–Así es –le secundó su novio.

–Y eso que Emmett _también_ decía que el compromiso no era lo suyo –Alice miró a su hermano con cara divertida. Edward le devolvió una expresión que prácticamente la obligaba a retener cualquier palabra que quisiera o no salir de su boca–, ¿y ahora? Más enamorado, imposible –sonrió con el mentón en alto.

No había rastro de comida italiana en los platos de los jóvenes. Caroline se había acercado ofreciéndoles la carta de postres o algo más para comer o beber. Lo chicos se excusaron y siguieron conversando.

–Acaba de entrar Tanya al restaurant Edward –dijo Jasper de repente pues tenía panorámica de toda la entrada del lugar. Todos se giraron.

Tanya Denali era una atractiva estudiante de tercer grado del Instituto de Arte de Boston tal como Edward, Jasper y Alice. Con ésta última compartía algunos electivos pues también gustaba del dibujo y la pintura, y con Edward compartían una relación: era su _novia_, si es que podía llamarse de aquella forma, y había sido siempre su _única_ novia. La relación de ellos era un tira y afloja constante. Habían terminado ya incontables veces, algunos períodos más extensos, otros más breves, pero siempre volvían a lo mismo. Podían pasar uno buen tiempo juntos y lo siguiente podía ser el infierno. Ella era la única pareja que se le había conocido al castaño pues Edward, si bien acostumbraba a salir con muchas chicas, nunca terminaba concretando con ninguna, mas Tanya surtía cierto efecto en él que lo llamaba nuevamente. Ella también lo veía de la misma manera, podía citarse con otros chicos pero, finalmente, si Edward no la buscaba, ella terminaba haciéndolo. Y sólo así podían entenderse.

–¿Me disculpan un momento? –Edward se levantó y fue donde la chica.

–_Esa_ –dijo Alice indicando con la cabeza a la rubia chica a la que Edward se acercaba– es Tanya Denali, la única chica que ha logrado que Edward tenga cierto compromiso –a Bella, nuevamente, le costaba seguir el hilo de todo lo que le decían.

–Edward no es muy bueno con eso de mantener relaciones estables –explicó Jasper–. Sale con una chica, luego con otra pero nunca concreta, dice que el compromiso y la formalidad no son lo suyo –el chico intentaba sonar despreocupado pues aquello tampoco era "hagámosle mala fama a Edward Cullen"–, y bueno… con Tanya tienen todo este asunto, terminan, vuelven, una y otra vez. Ya no se en verdad en que están ahora mismo, me cansé de preguntar.

–Pero eso si, nunca nos la ha presentado directamente. Es decir, todos en el instituto se dan cuenta de que son alguna especie de novios pues los ven juntos y a nosotros nos ha dicho que, claro, tienen una relación, pero nunca, nunca ha salido con nosotros si está con ella. Prefiere marcharse pero no la trae con él si vamos a algún sitio a bailar o a comer. Ahora mismo él fue donde ella y no dejó que se acercara. Está claro que no quiere que nos relacionemos, si ni mis padres la conocen, supongo que es por si llegan a terminar de forma definitiva –Alice hablaba rápidamente. Sentía la necesidad de poner a Bella al día en todos los asuntos que se había perdido en estos años, bueno, mal que mal ahora iba a ser uno de ellos.

–¿Sobre qué tanto hablaban? –dijo la voz de Edward acercándose. Se sentó a la mesa otra vez.

–Nada interesante hermanito, ¿nos vamos? Ya se hace tarde.

Luego de pagar la cuenta, que Edward se ofreció costear no sin antes tener que convencer a Bella que aquello era una invitación como bienvenida, salieron del lugar. Iban caminando de regreso al Instituto y Bella aún pensaba en lo último que Jasper y Alice le habían contado sobre el castaño.

Así que Edward Cullen era algo como el casanovas del instituto, quien iba por la vida tomando chica tras chica sin reparar en ninguna, recordó Bella y se sonrió ante su forma tan novelesca de verlo.

Se fijó en él buscando encontrar en su estampa algo de esa personalidad de la que le hablaban y, en un fugaz momento, cuando Edward reparó en que lo veían, sus miradas se juntaron. Bella le sonrió y para Edward _esa_ sí que fue, al fin, una sonrisa sincera.

Era extraño, pero a ella le había parecido, en verdad, un muy buen chico.

* * *

Va de a poquito la cosa, no?? La interacción entre el par es lenta.. pero segura!

Ya saben.. piensen lo que piensen me lo hacen saber: cualquier saludo, sugerencia y comentario,no duden en decirlo, se les agradecerá montones.

Recuerden, cada reviews que dejan devuelve al instante una encomienda de cariños azucarados.

Cuidense y amores!


	5. Encuentros cercanos del peor tipo

Nota: NO está demás decir que los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer.

Al fin puedo entrar a mi cuenta y, por supuesto, he venido de inmediato a subir el siguiente capítulo de **"De Besitos y Problemas"**.

Agradecer a las lindas chicas que siguen mi fic, en verdad es alentador saber que les agrada y que les gusta como escribo. No saben lo auto-crítica que soy así que es bueno saber que por lo menos sirve de algo XD

Y otra cosa: como soy nueva, aún estoy entendiendo como usar todo esto y descubrí el otro día que hay chicas que han agregado **"De Besitos y Problemas"** a sus Favoritos (: No saben lo lindo que es eso! Y esas otras cositas, las Alertas, también hay pero la verdá no se lo que son U.U Yo soy nula en esto, si alguien de paso me instruyera, se lo agradecería montones, en serio ^^

Eso por ahora, no quiero alargarme si en verdá a lo que vienen es por el capítulo.

Como siempre, invitadas a leer y a disfrutar!

* * *

5. Encuentros cercanos del peor tipo

.

Había llegado a su primera clase del día lunes, dos horas de Literatura, sin ningún problema gracias a la compañía de Alice quien no había aceptado la negativa de Bella y la había llevado hasta la misma puerta del salón.

–Buenos días chicos –dijo el profesor a la clase sentándose sobre el escritorio–, ¿tuvieron un buen fin de semana? ¿muchas fiestas? –por lo que calculó Bella, dada la apariencia y la forma de dirigirse del hombre, éste no debía tener más de 30 años–. Claramente esas cosas no se le cuentan a tu profesor –bromeó por lo bajo luego que nadie contestara–. Bien, hoy vamos a discutir sobre el valor y sobre que tan estimado se tiene al género de… –se fijó en Bella–. Pero antes… tenemos una nueva alumna –indicó con la mano a Bella quien estaba al fondo del salón–, la señorita… –miró un papel sobre su escritorio– Isabella Swan.

Todos se voltearon a mirarla. Edward también estaba ahí, una filas más adelante; era al único a quien conocía en el salón. La castaña le sonrió.

–Sólo Bella está bien –respondió algo sonrojada.

–Bien Bella, yo soy el profesor Witter, los chicos me llaman James, creo que tampoco soy tan viejo. Sólo llevamos dos clases así que no va ser difícil que le tomes el hilo a este asunto, aunque cualquier cosa te acercas a mi o a alguno de tus compañeros, ¿vale? –Bella asintió.

La clase avanzó mientras Bella sólo escuchaba y tomaba apuntes. Sonó el timbre.

–Bien, para el miércoles quiero que lean un poco de "Alice in Wonderland" de Lewis Carroll, se que no es suficiente tiempo pero es bastante simple y todos conocemos la historia, y es para que la clase sea más dinámica y podamos seguir con la discusión de hoy, ¿bien? –los alumnos empezaron a retirarse.

–¿Qué clase tienes ahora? –Edward se había acercado mientras Bella guardaba sus cosas. Sentía la necesidad de ser amable con ella, es decir, habían compartido el día anterior, tampoco podía ser tan desconsiderado y hacerse el desentendido sobre todo si la chica era nueva en el lugar. Porque claro… era por eso, ¿no?

–Dos horas de matemáticas en la sala… c4 –respondió mirando su horario algo resignada ante tal panorama.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta allá? –¿de dónde había salido eso? se preguntó Edward ahora, claramente sorprendido.

–Oh no, no hay problema –le respondió agradecida–. Ya he entendido un poco como va esto de la disposición de las salas.

–Bien –Edward asintió–, cualquier cosa en verdad puedes preguntarme. Nos vemos –le sonrió y se marchó.

En verdad Edward era muy agradable con ella. El día anterior habían conversado de lo mejor y hoy también había sido muy amable al acercarse. Bella se preguntó de repente si aquella era la forma de proceder del muchacho a la hora de conquistar a las chicas. Se rió de su ocurrencia.

En matemáticas fue algo de lo mismo: el profesor la presentó, todos la observaron, luego intentó seguir la clase y terminó escribiendo un cuento corto al margen del cuaderno.

Habían salido de matemáticas unos minutos antes de la hora de almuerzo y, como Bella estaba un poco cansada de ser el centro de las miradas, decidió sentarse en el piso con su laptop en un pasillo menos concurrido a esperar que Alice o Jasper, o incluso Edward salieran y la acompañaran en el casino.

Y lo siguiente fue muy rápido para Bella.

* * *

Jessica Stanley había salido minutos antes de su clase de filosofía con la excusa de ir a la enfermería pero, ciertamente, se dirigía a la sala que desde hacía una semana concurría cada día. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie cerca por aquel pasillo pero, de repente, al doblar la esquina su tacón se enredó en algo y cayó con un golpe seco.

Bella se levantó en menos de un tiempo.

–Disculpa, ¿estás bien? –no lo podía creer, aquella chica se había enredado con su bolso y había caído muy fuerte. Intentó ayudar a la joven a reponerse mientras lo único que podía articular eran disculpas–: lo siento, lo siento de veras no escuché que venías, ¿te has golpeado muy fuerte? –Jessica se soltó de Bella bruscamente y comenzó a arreglarse y secarse, pues llevaba una botella de agua al momento de caer.

–¿No puedes hacer como la gente normal y sentarte en una banca? –dijo de forma hostil; Bella se sorprendió.

–¿Disculpa?

–Mira lo que me has hecho, estúpida, quedé toda mojada por tu culpa –la expresión de incredulidad de Bella se había esfumado y ni que decir de su sentimiento de culpabilidad, era su enfado lo que la controlaba ahora.

–Yo no te he insultado para que te creas con el derecho a hacerlo –en ese momento Jessica se fijó en ella.

–Tú eres la chica nueva, ¿no? –la miró de arriba abajo con aire despectivo–. Es cierto, este instituto ya no es como antes, ahora dejan entrar a cualquiera –terció fríamente.

Bella se rió falsamente del comentario, cerró su laptop, tomó el bolso y se dirigió a Jessica con una sonrisa en el rostro:

–Sólo un consejo, para que no pierdas el equilibro la próxima vez prueba comprando zapatos que no sean modelo de prostituta.

Se marchó caminando por el pasillo con aire de suficiencia dejando a Jessica tan enojada, que de cerca hasta se podía apreciar que echaba humo.

¿Quién se creía esa para insultarla de aquella manera? ¿Acaso ella le había hecho algo para que la tratara de esa forma? La caída había sido un accidente, sólo un accidente y ella se había disculpado mil veces. Pero no, si la insultaban iba a defenderse, sabía hacer aquello, no se iban a meter con ella esperando que se quedara de brazos cruzados. Y tenía la sensación, porque una pequeña pizca de satisfacción había aparecido, que ella había ganado en esa discusión.

Bella se unió a la mesa de Jasper y Alice en el casino luego de ir por su almuerzo quienes, al verla entrar al lugar, le hicieron señas para que se acercara. Una hermosa chica rubia estaba con ellos.

–Bella, ella es Rosalie –dijo Jasper presentando a su hermana–, Rosalie, ella es Bella, la chica de la que te hablábamos, la compañera de cuarto de Alice.

–Mucho gusto.

–¿Cómo fue tu mañana Bella?

–Bastante buena, aunque recién acabo de tener un encuentro algo extraño –Bella aún intentaba entender que había sido aquello anterior.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Una chica tropezó con mis cosas que estaban en el suelo y cayó –los tres chicos rieron–, no, lo peor es que se enfadó de sobremanera. Es decir, yo me disculpé y aún así… me insultó de una forma.

–¿Qué chica? –dijo Jasper algo molesto.

–Ni idea. Yo sólo los conozco a ustedes.

–¿Cómo era?

–Alta, delgada, cabello castaño largo… vestía mini falda y polera de tiras. Y tacones –se recordó Bella.

–Stanley –dijo Rosalie segura–. Jessica. Está en último año, comparte clase conmigo. Es… como decir, Jessica es como el agua, todos los hombres del instituto la han probado.

–Auch, que ácida Rose –bromeó Jasper.

–Bueno… parece que entonces lo que le he dicho no ha estado tan lejos de la verdad –Bella ya se había contagiado de los chicos, ellos la miraron expectantes–. Luego de su insulto le dije que no tropezaría de no usar zapatos de prostituta.

–¡Excelente! –Alice la aplaudía.

–Esa es una buena respuesta –dijo Rosalie.

–Wow, tendré que vérmelas con cuidado con ustedes, si que tienen carácter –sonrió Jasper. Las risas en la mesa tardaron en calmarse.

–Me dejas ver tu horario, quiero ver si nos han puesto alguna clase juntas –Alice se lo devolvió algo decepcionada–. ¡Qué injusto! Sólo vamos a tener biología. Bueno, con Jasper tienes historia.

–Algo es algo, ¿no? –pero Bella en verdad se estaba fijando que Tanya acababa de entrar al lugar con un grupo de amigos, y Edward no estaba entre ellos. Luego se percató de algo:–¿Edward no almuerza con ustedes?

–Si no está con Tanya debe estar con sus amigos o en su dormitorio, o quien sabe donde, es Edward.

–Oh –fue lo único que Bella pudo decir. Era de entender, Edward debía ser uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, podía estar en cualquier lugar o con cualquiera ahora mismo.

* * *

–Vamos _amorchito_, escúchame, te estoy hablando –Jessica estaba sentada sobre uno de los mesones del Taller de Artes. Estaba intentando que el chico que la besaba apasionadamente en el cuello en aquel momento le tomara algo de atención de lo que decía–. Mi amor, te he dicho que acabo de pelear con una estúpida y no estoy de humor.

–Pero ahora estás conmigo, olvídate de ella –fue más que nada una orden, luego la besó para que no pudiera seguir hablándole. La chica le respondió pero a los minutos recordó a lo que en verdad quería ir.

–Amor, siempre es lo mismo y en verdad me encanta –el joven intensificó las caricias– pero sólo nos quedamos en lo físico, ¿no podemos conversar como una pareja normal?

Edward Cullen se separó de la chica como si un rayó hubiera golpeado entre ellos. ¿Por qué Jessica le salía con eso ahora? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro quería conversar? Si en verdad él quisiera _conversar_ podía ir con cualquiera de sus amigos, o con su hermana e incluso con el director, pero lo que menos quería era conversar con Jessica. Por algo fue que cuando ella lo había buscado hacía una semana al regresar a clases él la había logrado, de alguna forma, convencer que se vieran a escondidas hasta que pudiera arreglar la "difícil" situación con Tanya. Y ahora… quería hablar. ¿Por qué las mujeres no podían ser más simples? Respiró profundo, levantó la vista he intentó sonar convencido:

–Jess, lo nuestro es diferente.

–Se que tenemos que vernos a escondidas por lo tuyo con Tanya –la chica le hacía mimos en el cuello–, pero eso no significa que no podamos llevar una relación normal. Eso hasta que termines con ella como me prometiste, ¿recuerdas? –agregó con aire coqueto.

–¿Qué querías contarme? –Edward, rápidamente, cambió de tema.

–De camino acá tropecé con una tonta que estaba por ahí sentada en el suelo, toda aislada escribiendo en su laptop –y lo había logrado: Jessica ya estaba enfrascada contándole la historia–. Era esta chica nueva, esa que llegó hace unos días, pobre, parece una completa perdedora –Edward al fin le prestó atención a lo que decía.

–¿Bella?

–¿La conoces? –Jessica lo miró estupefacta.

–Es amiga de mi hermana –respondió rápidamente. Jessica pareció conforme.

–Bueno, tu hermana debería juntarse con personas con más clase –dijo enfadada, como si eso significara que tenía que juntarse con gente como ella–, ¿vas a creer que la muy estúpida me llamó prostituta?

Edward abrazó a la chica pero sólo para poder disimular su risa. Eso si que era interesante de escuchar por parte de Jessica. ¿Se había peleado con alguien como Bella en el primer día? ¿y Bella le había respondido llamándola prostituta? No creyó que Bella podía ser una chica de tanto carácter; volvió a sonreír pero ahora al verse pensando en eso. Aún no comprendía y tampoco quería hacerlo, pero aquella chica lo intrigaba.

Era seguro, luego tendría que pedirle a Alice detalles sobre aquello.

* * *

Seguro pensaran que todo va muy sutil, pero ya vemos que por parte de Edward, el chico anti-compromiso, ya hay luces de algo diferente.

Pero bueno, es mi idea de verlo y como saben estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas, sugerencias, lluvia de ideas, o lo que sea. Si también quieren dejar sus saludos obvio son bienvenidos, es cosa de pasarse por los reviews y decirme todo.

Porque sus palabritas les enviarán al instante una encomienda de cariños azucarados extra-dulces!

Cuidense y amores!


	6. Edward en el país de las Maravillas

Nota: NO está demás decir que los personajes son de propiedad de Meyer.

Al fin tuve algo de tiempo para revisar el capítulo y poder subirlo.

Decir, como siempre, que se agradece las chicas que leen el fic, muchas gracias por sus cariños y buena onda.

Otra cosa, yo lo más probable es que me vaya unos días a la playa, desde el jueves al lunes, antes de tener que volver a la U. Intentaré subir el capítulo antes del jueves para que no tengan que esperar, pero he andado algo corta de tiempo. Pero por supuesto, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

Y como siempre escribo, a leer y disfrutar!

* * *

6. Edward en el país de las Maravillas

.

–Considero que es ridículo desarrollar un libro y un sinfín de situaciones, bastante absurdas por lo demás, sólo aludiendo a que alguien soñaba.

Había llegado el miércoles y con el la clase de literatura. Edward bostezó una vez más, perdiendo ya la cuenta de cuanto se aburría en aquel lugar. Le gustaba mucho la literatura pero era sólo que no soportaba cuando Newton se las daba de sabelotodo intelectualoide y no se callaba. Y ahí estaba una vez más, según creía Edward, aburriendo a la clase completa.

–Claramente a Mike no le ha gustado la obra del señor Carroll –habló el maestro Witter a la clase luego de escuchar atento el comentario con aires de suficiencia de Mike Newton–, ¿alguien que no esté de acuerdo? –miró los rostros de los jóvenes y reparó en Bella quien intentaba en vano pasar desapercibida– ¿Bella? –Edward levantó la mirada de sus garabatos hechos en el cuaderno.

Desde que había sentido la mirada de Witter supo que no escaparía de opinar y ahí estaba, sonrojada una vez más y lista para ser observada por todos.

–Yo… –dudó. Respiró profundo. Ella sabía acerca de lo que hablaban, era sólo cosa de aclararse las ideas y así hizo–. Yo difiero con…

–Mike –le completó Witter con una sonrisa.

–Con Mike –Bella lo miró nerviosa–. Por el simple hecho de que hablamos de una obra fantástica y eso nos lleva a que por mucho que aparezcan situaciones absurdas, como dice Mike, estas deben ser justificadas al final. El lector necesita que lo anclen en verdad con algo real, con algo creíble y el que fuera un sueño te está diciendo eso.

–Bastante creíble el "…y en ese momento se despertó". ¡Por favor que salida más fácil! –ironizó Mike con altanería. Edward sintió una punzada de odio.

–Ya veo tu punto, no te gusta la resolución del asunto y eso es completamente discutible –Bella hablaba segura y parecía que había olvidado que se encontraba en medio de una clase con un profesor mirándola– pero no vengas a decir que no es creíble que alguien se despierte porque Alicia en el libro es una humana y, lo creas o no, los humanos acostumbramos a dormir… y a despertar –se escucharon risas y murmullos en la clase. El rostro de Mike no podía ocultar el asombro y la molestia. Bella esperó atenta a la contestación del chico: si alguien la provocaba, ella respondía. Eso seguro.

Así que esa era la Bella que Jessica había tenido el gusto de conocer en su primer día, pensó Edward sonriendo. Al fin esto se ponía interesante.

–Por supuesto –Mike no iba a quedarse atrás menos si estaba siendo opacado por la nueva del lugar–, pero se debe estar conciente que Carroll a la hora de escribir el libro…

No podía dejar de escuchar todo lo que Bella decía. Le impresionaba el talento con el que la chica hablaba. Se podía apreciar claramente la pasión que sentía por la literatura. Es decir, el manejo que tenía era único, el sarcasmo con el que respondía a veces era brillante mientras que su postura parecía tan segura que la coherencia de sus frases y el convencimiento con el que las hablaba lo ponían a pensar pero, extrañamente, no en la discusión que se estaba teniendo.

Y se volvía una cuestión cautivante. El dejar de mirarla era algo que Edward no podía ni quería dejar de hacer. La veía: algo sonrojada pues todos la miraban escuchando atentos. Había logrado notar que Bella siempre se sonrojaba cuando era el centro de atención y se sorprendió a sí mismo al saberse conciente de algo tan sutil. Sus ojos, su mirada, fijos en su contraparte mostrando interés y comprensión en lo que Newton tuviera que añadir. Y lo más hipnótico según pensó en ese momento: sus labios. Se movían seguros pero suaves cuando las palabras salían de ellos y se juntaban calmos cuando debían callar. Hubo una vez en la que Bella, tímidamente, mojó su labio inferior y lo mordió en un intento de lograr mayor concentración. Fue ahí cuando dos o tres inquilinos invisibles soplaron en la nuca de Edward y lo hicieron estremecer.

El escalofrío lo recorrió completo y, junto con este, la confusión y perplejidad sobre las razones de aquello se hicieron presentes y no estuvo seguro que expresión esbozó pero claramente había sido detectada por su profesor, quien le preguntó:

–¿Algo que quieras agregar Edward? –cayó de golpe a la tierra y, no sabía que tan fuerte había sido, pero todos lo miraban incluyendo a Bella.

–N-no, nada –dijo dubitativo.

–Bien –el maestro Witter quitó su atención de Edward y continuó–, la esencia, justamente, de los mundos fantásticos…

Edward seguía en blanco. Bueno, no precisamente pues un recuerdo aún seguía grabado en su mente. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente hacía dos minutos? ¿y además con Bella, aquella chica con la que sólo había conversado un par de veces? Volvió a mirarla intentando en vano encontrar alguna respuesta a esas situaciones que él, menos que nadie, no acostumbraba a vivir; la chica estaba de nuevo atenta a la clase.

La observó. Aquellos hombrecillos tras su nuca volvieron a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

–Yo pensé que las cosas entre tú y Tanya ya no iban –le dijo despreocupado Jasper aquella tarde cuando se juntaron a la salida de clase, luego de lo hubiera visto despedirse de Tanya.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –¿acaso alguien sabía de sus encuentros secretos con Jessica?

–No, por nada –Jasper seguía con su aire desentendido y con el mismo tono agregó–: pero como Alice me comentó que estuviste preguntando por Bella.

No supo porque acostumbraba a acelerársele el pulso cuando oía de Bella y aquella vez no había sido la excepción. Aún así, como todas las veces, prefirió ignorar aquel cambio.

–¿Preguntando? –quiso sonar como Jasper pero su voz salió un poco más falsa de lo que pudo controlar.

–Preguntando. Mucho –recalcó el chico bromeando. ¿Así que aquella vez tampoco había logrado pasar desapercibido? Bueno, le había consultado a Alice, pensó. Y sabía que su hermanita podía lograr ver el comentario más simple como la noticia más emocionante del año–. Así que… ¿Bella ahora? –Jasper lo miraba sonriente.

–¿Qué dices? Sólo había escuchado que ella y Stanley se habían peleado y, bueno, quise saber un poco del chisme del día –puntualizó rápido.

–¿Seguro? –Jasper no bajaba la guardia–. Bella es una chica muy linda y _no_ me digas que no lo habías notado.

–Claro que lo noté –¡y sí que lo era!, pensó– pero no la conozco y por lo que veo somos muy diferentes, además tengo todo esto con Tanya –y está Jessica, se recordó– y… es amiga de Alice y ya conoces todas sus reglas. Créeme, no quisiera desatar el huracán Alice –bromeó, pero más que convencer a Jasper sonaba como si quisiera convencerse él.

–Eso es cierto –rió el rubio.

–Dudo que pudiera pasar algo entre ella y yo –y la confusión volvió a hacerse presente cuando sintió que aquella verdad hablada le dolía más de lo que hubiera querido que doliera. Su mente buscaba traicionarlo una vez más como aquella mañana, intentando dejarse llevar por las divagaciones de un posible "Bella y él". Se frenó de inmediato y dijo–: además tú no tienes que andar mirando chicas, menos comentar que tan lindas son o no con tu cuñado.

–Créeme que a mi cuñado lo tengo ganado desde hace mucho –dijo seguro Jasper mientras caminaban por los pasillos del instituto. Los jóvenes iban de un lado a otro alrededor de ellos.

–A Emmett tal vez pero a mi no me engañas tan fácil.

–¿Al fin viene el tan esperado discurso del hermano protector? –bromeó el rubio.

–Aún no. Quiero darte algo de tiempo para que te vayas haciendo la idea pero te aseguro que no te libras de el, es sólo que esta vez voy a pasar por alto que andas mirando chicas.

–Yo te quiero ver cuando tú te enamores en serio de alguien y ella tenga hermanos mayores. De esa si que no te libras.

–Eso sí que sería de miedo.

–Un hermano celoso.

–Nooo, enamorarme –Edward reía con su propio chiste y Jasper meneó la cabeza también sonriendo. Ese se parecía más a él, pensó Edward, aquel que se burlaba del compromiso.

–Deberías probar consultando un psicólogo, ¿cómo sabes si te quita esa fobia tuya?

–¿Y perderme la mejor parte? –respondió seguro–, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría encadenarse a una sola persona pudiendo divertirse? –definitivamente ese si que era él. Aquel que pensaba y se estremecía con Bella en la clase de la mañana había marchado. Ni idea dónde se había ido a meter pero, menos mal pensó Edward, ya no lo atormentaría más. Bella era una chica más, linda y todo pero ahí acababa el cuento.

–Cosa de tiempo Edward, pero cuando vengas pidiéndome consejos de cómo ser romántico no me olvidaré que eres mi mejor amigo, así que tranquilo –Edward sonrió relajado. Faltaba tanto para aquello, si es que llegaba el momento donde se rindiera ante los encantos de alguien.

–Hola Jasper, Edward –y ahí estaba Bella enfrente. La chica acababa de doblar una esquina encontrándose con ambos muchachos.

Y todo volvió a pasar. Aquel individuo, quien Edward creyó se había esfumado hacía sólo unos segundos, volvía a apoderarse de él. El muy maldito no se había ido ni por asomo. Y ahí estaba otra vez, tomando control de su cuerpo el que a la vez se descontrolaba con el mínimo reflejo de Bella.

–Oh Edward, yo tenía que hablar contigo –¿por qué justamente cuando intentaba auto convencerse de lo que sentía tenía que aparecer el objeto de su afecto y arruinarle la psicología?

–Yo voy por Alice –dijo Jasper separándose de ellos–. Nos vemos en la cena Bella. Adiós Edward –y el chico se marchó por el pasillo. Y eso que el maldito recién decía que era mi mejor amigo, pensó el castaño.

–No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo –le habló Bella tan casual– es sólo que Witter nos habló de este trabajo en parejas en la mañana, ¿no? Y bueno… –la chica se sonrojó levemente– quería ver si podíamos trabajar juntos, como eres el único al que conozco en esa clase. Sólo si no tienes ya pareja, claro –Bella había meditado que Edward era la mejor opción para trabajar en aquella tarea. Aunque no se vieran mucho y sólo hubieran hablado dos o tres veces, seguía siendo el chico que más conocía del lugar.

–Seguro –fue lo único que pudo decir pues estaba llegando mucha y muy variada información a su cerebro y el colapso estaba cerca.

–Vale –Bella le sonrió–. Por ahí nos vemos –y se marchó por el pasillo.

Dormir, eso necesitaba. Dormir. Pues sólo así podría dejar de pensar.

* * *

Era ya la tarde y Bella estaba de frente al mesón de la librería de los Black mientras esperaba que Jacob pasara por el sensor los dos libros que quería llevar.

–Aquí están… "Alicia a través del espejo", "La Metamorfosis" y tu identificación –Bella recibió todo pronunciando un suave "gracias".

Llevaba ahí unos minutos pues había estado charlando con Jacob. En verdad le parecía un chico encantador pues hablaba con tal espontaneidad que la invitaba a continuar la conversación sin problemas, aunque ciertamente sólo se conociesen hacía unos días.

–¿Puedo preguntar algo? Me refiero a después de esta pregunta.

–Claro.

–¿Sabe alguien en el instituto que mañana es tu cumpleaños?

Bella lo miró sorprendido pero su asombro sólo alcanzó a durar un par de segundos pues Jacob le indicó con la mirada su identificación. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Mil intentos por evitar hacer público su cumpleaños y le entrega su cédula donde aparecía impresa en medio, sino era tanta la ironía podía ser hasta con negrita y cursiva, aquella fecha: el 13 de Septiembre. Jacob supo de inmediato la respuesta.

–Entonces… ¿te veo mañana? –Bella lo meditó mas no tenía otra opción: de seguro Jacob no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

–Pero no será para una celebración, ¿entendido?

Jacob no pudo ni quiso ocultar su sonrisa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y las sensaciones que está viviendo Edward.

Pronto se viene el cumple de Bella con algunas sorpresas (:

Cualquier cosa, no duden en escribirla, siempre se les agradecerá, no por menos salen de regreso cariños azucarados para cada una cuando le dan a "review".

Cuidense y amores!


	7. Triple sorpresa de cumpleaños

Nota: personajes de Meyer, no? Lástima, pero ella lo pensó primero.

Niñas, al fin vengo. Dije la última vez que haría todo lo posible por subir capítulo antes de irme. Y bueno marcho mañana en la mañana así que estoy ahora a últimas horas de la noches haciendo los últimos arreglos y subiendo.

Hay más favoritos (que lindas que son!), alertas (qué ya sospecho para que sirven, que viva que soy XD) y también hubo reviews que me subieron muuuucho el ánimo. Que amor que les guste mi historia y la sigan, esa es la mejor recompensa después de pelear horas con la redacción de mis capítulos ^^ (ya dije que soy muy crítica con mi persona, no?)

Ahora, a lo importante, no?

Lean y disfruten montones de montones!

* * *

7. Triple sorpresa de cumpleaños

.

Si bien no se habían puesto de acuerdo, aquella mañana del jueves habían llegado todos a desayunar: Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Edward y Bella estaban en la misma mesa conversando.

–Es terrible, es sólo la segunda semana y siento que me falta tiempo para todo lo que me exigen –se quejó Rosalie.

–Eso es porque estás en último año hermanita, ya quiero ver cuando nos toque a nosotros.

–Ay es cierto, me olvidaba que todos ustedes son unos niños –bromeó la rubia. Todos rieron en la mesa.

–Es entendible Rose, a tu edad es normal que se olviden las cosas –disparó Edward y las risas aumentaron.

De repente, el celular de Bella comenzó a sonar: era Reneé. De seguro llamaba para saludarla por su cumpleaños.

–¿No vas a contestar? –preguntó Alice al ver que el teléfono no dejaba de timbrar. Todos la miraron incluyendo a Edward quien no pudo contener un leve cosquilleo. Luego de pensarlo y repensarlo la noche anterior, Edward había concluido que las manifestaciones de su cuerpo en presencia de Bella no eran más que hormonales: Bella era la nueva chica linda del lugar así que era normal que se sintiera atraído hacia ella. Lo había dejado hasta ahí y no había querido darle más vueltas al asunto, no fuera ser que otras ideas peores vinieran a atormentarlo.

–Luego devuelvo el llamado –dijo Bella avergonzada. La llamada dejó de entrar y la chica aprovechó para silenciar el aparato. No estaba en los planes de ella convertirse ese día en el centro de atención por el simple hecho de estar de cumpleaños.

–Uy Bella, ¿a quién nos ocultas? –le inquirió Alice. Los "uhh" de Jasper y Rose se dejaron escuchar. Edward sintió otra vez un cosquilleo algo más intenso y lo volvió a ignorar olímpicamente. Esperaba intrigado la respuesta de Bella.

–Sólo es mi madre –respondió rápido mientras podía sentir su rostro arder y la vergüenza crecer.

–Así le dicen ahora, ¿no? –era el turno de Jasper. Alice y Rose no paraban de la risa.

–Sólo bromeamos Bella –dijo finalmente Rose. Bella se tranquilizó y Edward sonrió aliviado.

–El sábado hay fiesta –de forma rápida Alice cambió de tema–. Ilegal por supuesto, así que no podemos faltar –dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Bella.

–¿Ilegal? ¿y cómo es eso? –preguntó la chica extrañada. Era evidente que para el resto de los chicos aquello era normal.

–Bueno, no del todo ilegal pues los sábados hay permiso para "juntas" que no alteren el orden del instituto –se burló Alice y el brillo de picardía en sus ojos se evidenció–, y de vez en cuando se transforman en una… fiesta ilegal. Todos asisten –Bella debió suponer que aquel era uno de los tantos rituales del lugar. ¿Y ella? Ella no era del todo asidua a las fiestas de ese calibre así que luego tendría que buscar una buena excusa para librarse sin herir, por supuesto, los sentimientos de la pequeña Alice–. Es en el ala de los chicos esta vez, ¡lo pasaremos increíble! –su cumpleaños y ahora aquella fiesta. Era muy temprano para tener tantas ideas dando vueltas en su cabeza, pensó Bella.

–Voy a la biblioteca –dijo de repente Edward poniéndose de pie–. Debo ir por unos clásicos que tengo que mirar, si tengo suerte, aun encuentro una copia. Nos vemos.

El resto de los chicos también se puso de pie para dirigirse a sus salones.

* * *

–Billy llega en unos minutos y podemos marcharnos, ¿vale? –dijo Jacob mientras registraba los libros devueltos.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y Bella había ido a por la invitación que Jacob le había hecho el día anterior en virtud de la salida pendiente que tenían y, además, de su cumpleaños.

–No hay problema –Bella se volteó sonriente–. Yo puedo pasar horas aquí sin aburrirme –y volvió a hojear los libros de una mesa que había cercana al mostrador.

–Hey Bella –la chica volvió a girarse. Tras la estampa segura que siempre acompañaba a Jacob, podía notarse cierto matiz de nerviosismo–. Se que dijimos nada de celebraciones pero… no puedes pasar por alto el día de tu cumpleaños así que… –buscó bajo el mesón de donde sacó un pequeño muffin glaseado que llevaba una velita encendida en medio– ¿te parece si apagas las velitas acá y nos olvidamos del tema?

Bella estaba sobrecogida. Aquella sorpresa había sido encantadora por parte de Jacob. Observó el muffin y corrigió:

–_La_ velita –Jacob sonrió y se relajó.

–Cierto, la velita –Bella se acercó y luego de pedir un deseo, sopló. Respiró profundo. Aquello era muy lindo, pensó, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en ese momento en el que inevitablemente permitió que el recuerdo de Nicholas inundara su cabeza y, peor, golpeara su corazón. Como siempre, disimuló.

–Y… ¿tienes novio o sales con alguien? –preguntó en una oportunidad el moreno mientras tomaban un helado en un lugar cercano. Bella suspiró sonriendo y dijo:

–Me acabo de mudar del otro lado del país y todos sabemos que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan. Por otro lado, llevo sólo 5 días aquí, te aseguro que he cruzado palabra no con más de tres chicos.

–Las relaciones a distancia claro que funcionan –exclamó como si lo dicho por la castaña fuera una terrible calumnia–, dímelo a mi que logré mantener una relación por correspondencia con una chica rusa por más de tres años –bromeó–. ¿Y dices que llevas 5 días acá? quitándole las horas de sueño y de colegio… fácilmente podrías haberte cogido al instituto completo si quisieras.

–Supongo que no sabes cuantos alumnos hay en ese instituto, ¿no? Porque si no es así, aquello habla muuuy mal de ti –Bella esperó sonriente que Jacob cayera en cuenta de su broma. Sólo bastaron unos segundos para que el chico enmendara su error.

–Es un colegio muy exclusivo así que no deben ser más de cien, ¿no? –Bella rió. Jacob esperó que las risas menguaran y agregó ahora algo más serio–: entonces… ¿no sales con nadie?

–Con nadie –respondió algo incómoda. Pudo notar un brillo en la mirada de Jacob.

Ahora Bella comenzaba a entender. De seguro ella le generaba algún tipo de atracción a Jacob y bueno, eso era muy alentador porque siempre era agradable saber que le gustas a alguien, pero en verdad ella no estaba buscando ningún tipo de relación en ese momento. Aceptaba las invitaciones de Jacob y se dejaba llevar estando con él sólo porque sentía, sin ninguna explicación racional que respaldara sus intuiciones, que Jacob se convertiría en un gran pilar de su estadía en Boston. Compartir con él la hacía olvidarse de todos sus dramas y hacia aquello no podía más que agradecer, era sólo que… lo veía desde el ángulo de la amistad.

Entre risas y chispas de chocolate las horas pasaron, Jacob regresó a la biblioteca y Bella marchó por los pasillos del instituto rumbo a su dormitorio, sólo que no sin antes cruzarse con…

* * *

¿Por qué el profesor Vulturi siempre les encargaba mirar los clásicos más obsoletos y de los que sólo tenían un par de copias en el instituto? Ahora, por culpa de su gran irresponsabilidad, tendría que ir al otro lado de la ciudad en busca de un tercer vídeo club que se dignara a distribuir ese tipo de filmes.

Y ahí había uno donde nunca había arrendado, al otro lado de la acera; quien sabe si encontraría lo que necesitaba. Iba a cruzar la calle pero no alcanzó a hacerlo pues sus ojos miraron algo que lo obligaron a detener su cuerpo y paralizar sus movimientos.

Dentro de aquella librería estaba Bella. Esa Bella que inconcientemente le provocaba mil y una sensaciones; aquella vez se convirtió en una más de la regla.

Y como nunca antes había experimentado su mente, Edward se vio envuelto en un dilema emocional: ¿qué hacer con Bella estando ahí, a sólo unos metros de él y sola por la ciudad de Boston? Tentativamente podría acercársele e intercambiar algo más que un saludo con ella, tal vez la acompañara camino de regreso al instituto y la conversación surgiera entre ellos, incluso podría sugerir un conveniente refresco y terminar horas charlando, o de hecho podría…. Y miles de situaciones donde él graciosamente hacía reír a Bella inundaron su mente buscando protagonismo. Lo primero al caso, se dijo: el primer movimiento era entrar a la librería y saludarla como si no fuera la cosa. Simple. Conciso. Él sabía de eso.

Fue solo que no pudo entrar por aquella puerta porque, otra vez, lo que vio lo dejó sin movimientos: Bella ¿soplando una vela en un pastel? ¿acaso Bella estaba de cumpleaños? y además ¿lo había ocultado? Tantas preguntas y tantas posibles respuestas que Edward ignoró cuando se fijó en _alguien_ más: ¿quién era _ese_ que la acompañaba?

¿Bella tenía conocidos en aquella ciudad? Su mente trabajaba a todas velocidad mientras se alejaba del lugar. Ella no había mencionado nada, es más, siempre pensó en ella como la nueva y solitaria chica del lugar. Pero había otra opción, y su mente trabajó más rápido aún: que Bella hubiera conocido al hombrecito aquel hacía poco. _Muy poco._

Luego de terminar su búsqueda del tesoro volvió con los dvds al instituto. Ya en su habitación decidió mirar una de las películas para mantener su mente ocupada pues desde que había presenciado _aquello _no hacía más que pensar en todos los posibles hechos que unieran a Bella con ese chico. Hechos que, comenzaran con lo que comenzaran, siempre terminaban con los ojos del intruso casi comiéndose a Bella y con un odio inexplicable creciendo en su interior.

Pero tal y como Edward sabía, la película no duró eternamente y su mente volvió a trabajar en lo que había dejado pendiente. Y sí que trabajaba. Estaba Alice, pensó de repente y la pequeña bombilla sobre su cabeza brilló. Siempre podía preguntarle a Alice. Dejar escapar en frente de ella algo relacionado con "cumpleaños" y averiguar si Alice estaba o no enterada. Era una opción. La única opción por el momento y como su mente reclamaba por una explicación, salió del cuarto rumbo a la habitación de su querida hermana.

Iba a golpear la puerta cuando recordó que aquella_ también_ era la habitación de Bella: _la tan esencial Bella._ No lo pensó dos veces y giró en su lugar para emprender el regreso sobre sus propios pasos, no quería más tortura. Era cierto, no sabía que tan malo había hecho pero ahora su cabeza sólo buscaba torturarlo. Siempre hubiera preferido cualquier tradicional método de calvario antes que estar ¿sintiendo? sí, sintiendo todo eso.

¿Acaso no estaban satisfechos ya? ¿o era que su mente había adquirido un poder extraordinario y exteriorizaba todo lo que pensaba? Si no era eso, entonces significaba que su vida simplemente había decidido complicarse a los 17… y todo porque Bella apareció al fondo del pasillo con dirección a su habitación.

¿Podían ser quince? No, definitivamente eran diez. Doce tal vez, pero quince nunca. De forma veloz su mente calculaba cuantos segundos tendría antes de cruzarse con Bella. Pero… ¿qué mierda hacía perdiendo tiempo en eso? Ahora claramente eran sólo cinco, resolvió enfadado. Cinco segundos para asimilar, pensar y actuar frente a la chica. ¿Sentía nervios? No había tiempo para eso.

Y solo pudo sonreír. Cuando Bella pasó a su lado sólo pudo sonreír. La chica le respondió con una grata sonrisa también y siguió su camino.

–Hey Bella –la llamó. Se había girado a verla pero seguía con su paso; ella detenida en su lugar, volteó. Había necesitado un segundo para aclararse lo esencial: él tenía experiencia y, si el sujeto que había llegado a ocupar su cuerpo hacía unos días necesitaba de Bella de una extraña manera que a él le costaba comprender y ciertamente no quería comprender, eso tendría; mas el Edward original actuaría– Se que solo quedan unas pocas horas pero… Feliz cumpleaños –hizo un ademán con la mano hacia ella acompañado del guiño de su ojo mientras sonreía torcido y volvía a girar sobre sus pasos para seguir con su camino.

Sabía. Él sabía que eso daría vueltas en la cabeza de la castaña por unas horas. Y sacaría algo de ventaja pues serían horas en las que ella sólo podría pensar en él. Supo del éxito de su plan cuando comprobó que sólo eran sus pisadas las que se oían en el corredor.

La cabeza de Bella podría haberse llenado de miles de preguntas con respecto al cómo Edward se había enterado de su cumpleaños, que no era algo menor y, aún así, su no- reacción corporal se debía a la forma _en cómo_ Edward le había hablado de su cumpleaños.

¿Era idea suya o él…? ¿acaso entre ellos había habido…? ¿podía decir que eso…? Tres respiros profundos y recordó como mover los pies justo cuando en su cabeza sus pensamientos, acelerados a 140 kms/seg frenaron en seco: Edward había realmente… ¿flirteado con ella?

El vibrar de su celular en el bolsillo la alertó de volver a la tierra. Edward no supo ni sabría que su plan de revolotear discretamente en los pensamientos de Bella por algunas horas no podría ser, por lo menos no esa noche

Hacía meses que Bella había borrado aquel contacto y, aún así, fácilmente podía reconocer ese número sin la necesidad de estar registrado. Ese número telefónico que gritaba en silencio "Nicholas llamando".

* * *

Ahora les comento, no saben lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo contra el tiempo y con la presión de regirme a los límites de extensión que me he impuesto (igual salió más largo que de costumbre), pero es sólo que me vuelo cuando escribo percepciones, y la de Edward se redujo bastante de la original.

Les gustó??? Les agrada como avanza la cosa? o no? En verdad es bueno que me lo hagan saber y ya conocen el medio. Quiero que me sigan dando sus opiniones y también espero sus sugerencias, claro que si!

Así que ya saben, a opinar! que las encomiendas de cariños de azúcar van viajando a sus hogares, y con extra de dulce esta vez!

Amores y cuidense!

Ah y vuelvo el martes (:


	8. Confusiones, sentimientos y otras cosas

Nota: personajes de Meyer. Historia propia XD

Nueco capítulo! Lo cierto es que llegué el martes en la tarde de la playa y he estado algo ocupada con el papeleo de la U ¬¬ (porque sí, empiezo pronto la U) y no había tenido tiempo de terminar el capí también, trataré de escribir harto en este poco y nada que me queda de vacaciones porque después, supongo que no andaré muy libre :/

Gracias a los reviews, a los favoritos y a las alertas, siempre me hacen muy feliz XD Ademas agradecerle una chica en especial: JAM Masen. Niña, entiendo a que te refieres con tus palabras sobre la extensión. Saber que todo lo que escribo tiene sentido, es en verdad una de las cosas que más me retrasan. Y mi gracias por agregarme a favotiros en autores, eso me emocionó en serio ^^ (aunque también hay otras dos chicas que pusieron alerta en autores).

Y bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo de **"De besitos y problemas"**, lean y disfruten!

* * *

8. Confusiones, sentimientos y otras cosas

.

No quiso abrir los ojos de inmediato cuando despertó aquella mañana de día viernes. Podía escuchar a Alice remover entre su armario y se dio el gusto de permanecer en silencio algunos minutos y poder así saborear aquella llamada que el día anterior había removido sus emociones.

–¿Bella? –había hablado aquella tan característica y reconocida voz que el silencio propio de la impresión de la chica habían instado a continuar–, Feliz Cumpleaños. Se que no esperabas esto pero hace días quería hablarte y bueno… es la única y mejor excusa que tuve para llamarte.

–No, no me lo esperaba –le había respondido aún perpleja.

–¿Por qué marchaste así? Tan repentino todo. Nunca lo imaginé y por lo mismo… no sabes lo triste que fue no verte el lunes al regresar a clase.

Era cierto, Bella había reconstruido su nueva vida en Boston comunicándoselo sólo a quienes había sido estrictamente necesario comunicar; ¿y Nicholas? Nunca pensó en decírselo pues hubiera significado tener que enfrentar verdades y miedos que por todos los medios intentaba aprisionar. Y lo cierto al final era que aquello había sido sólo un viaje cobarde con Nicholas como la mayor y única razón.

¿Y ahora? Ahora le hablaba tan preocupado, ¿podía eso ser cierto? Bueno… eso le hacía inferir por lo menos el tono y las palabras que utilizaba en su declaración. Pero Bella no debió quedarse en especulaciones pues las dos palabras que había dicho a continuación se transformaron en el mejor regalo que la castaña hubiese siquiera llegado a imaginar.

–Te extraño.

Bella la repasó otra vez sintiendo que si dejaba de pensar en aquella frase olvidaría la magia en la voz de Nicholas hablándolas. Y no fallaba: el sólo recuerdo revivido la hizo sonreír.

–¿No vas a levantarte dormilona? –la suave voz de Alice llegó a interrumpir la, aún más suave, voz de la evocación.

–Tengo gimnasia a las diez así que voy a quedarme en cama un poco más –dicho esto volvió a cubrirse con las mantas para sonreír a escondidas.

–¿Noto a alguien diferente hoy? ¿Alegre… puede ser? –¿así que su alegría no podía ser menos evidente? Bueno, era cierto, hasta ella podía sentir como la felicidad que irradiaba aquella mañana era la cuota manifestada de muchos días de opresión sentimental. Aún así, lo negó.

–No Alice, estoy igual que siempre –dijo Bella intentando sonar normal. Pero pronto la castaña aprendería que cuando Alice detectaba algo diferente que además la intrigaba, no lo dejaba pasar. Por lo mismo tuvo que resistirse y afirmar las mantas cuando Alice saltó sobre ella intentando destaparla.

–Vamos Bella, ¿quién te ha dejado con esa sonrisa en el rostro? Dime que chico fue, porque esa sonrisa sólo la puede provocar un chico –Alice observaba expectante y lista para poder asimilar cuanta información Bella tuviera que declarar; si eso incluía el nombre de un chico, mil veces mejor–. Ayer te fuiste toda la tarde y ni supe de ti hasta la noche ¿hay algo que deba saber? –la forma de hablar de Alice, tan dulcemente persuasiva, le decía a Bella que el momento de hablar era ahora o… ahora. Sin ninguna otra opción.

–Es un chico, si –dijo arrebatándole las mantas a Alice y cubriéndose la vergüenza.

Lo había meditado cada segundo del reloj antes de que el sueño la llevase a la inconciencia y cuando volvió de ésta fue lo primero que apareció en su mente: sabía que no debía ilusionarse con Nicholas, menos ahora que estaban separados por miles de kilómetros. Pero sentir que él la extrañaba ahora como ella siempre lo extrañó, saber que ella seguía importándole era una microscópica esperanza que podía contra los miles de oscuros fantasmas y temores del pasado. ¿Era eso algo realmente malo? En verdad quería dejar la preocupación para después y disfrutar del dulce sabor del momento.

–Cuéntame Bella. ¿De dónde es? ¿cómo se conocieron? _Tienes_ que contarme todo –le reclamaba Alice.

–Lo haré Alice, es sólo que no ahora –la morena rápidamente quiso replicar–. Es algo complicado aún. Sólo… sólo puedo decirte que anoche recibí la sorpresa más increíble que podría haber recibido –dijo con aire ensoñador.

–Eso es algo bueno –dijo Alice respetando el espacio que Bella le pedía de momento–. Pero Bella, tendrás que contarme alguna vez –Bella rió mientras se acomodaba para intentar dormir algo más.

* * *

–¿Por qué tienes que venir a molestar al dormitorio Alice? –dijo Edward lanzándole una almohada al momento que se volteaba para intentar seguir durmiendo.

–Edward entra más tarde amor, así que porque no lo molestas para que no pueda seguir durmiendo –dijo Jasper en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que Edward escuchara.

–¡Jasper! –y si lo había oído. Otra almohada voló ahora con dirección al rubio.

–Uy, veo que acá los ánimos son todo lo contrario a los de mi habitación –se quejó Alice al aire.

Aunque Alice no dijera nombres propios, Edward comprendió de inmediato de quien se trataba provocando que ocurriera lo mismo de siempre: su cuerpo reaccionó. Y al igual que un animal listo para cazar, se puso en alerta atento para oír lo que Alice tuviera que decir. Ahora solo faltaba que el _astuto_ de Jasper se despabilara y se le ocurriera preguntar. ¿Por qué Jasper no reaccionaba de una vez y hacía aquella simple pregunta? Cuando quería, su amigo podía ser un gran…

–¿Te refieres a Bella? –¡al fin!, pensó.

–No sería algo extraño el que yo me despertara desbordando felicidad, ¿no?

–Eso es cierto amor –Edward pudo oír como Jasper le daba un suave beso a su hermana. Aquello le tenía sin importancia. Lo que necesitaba era que volvieran al tema de Bella pero nada ocurría. Comenzó a impacientarse. Carraspeó y funcionó.

–¿Y por qué Bella despertó tan feliz? –preguntó Jasper. Para él aquello también era una situación extraña, no era muy de Bella demostrar sus emociones, fueran las que fueran.

–Dijo algo sobre la mejor sorpresa que había tenido. Supongo que algo bueno le pasó anoche pero lo cierto es que no quiso decir mucho hasta estar segura y, la verdad, yo tampoco debiera estar diciéndoles nada de esto porque son cosas de chicas –maldita Alice y maldito código, se quejó Edward en silencio.

–¿Bella envuelta en un romance? Eso sería divertido ver. Bueno no –se corrigió de inmediato–, lo más divertido sería ver a Edward enamorado. ¿no Edward?

–¿Ustedes no tienen clases ya? –Alice y Jasper salieron de la habitación riendo dejando a Edward a solas con su cabeza, la que ya comenzaba a especular.

Había resultado, fue la primera conclusión que se abalanzó en su mente. Había logrado provocar algo en Bella. ¿Qué más certero que el haberla sorprendido la noche anterior y que ahora ella no pudiera dejar de pensar en eso? Además no estaba segura de las cosas, había dicho Alice, pues claro, recién ahora él se había mostrado interesado, aquello claramente la había tomado por sorpresa.

Y no supo porqué, gratuitamente, esbozó una sonrisa sin premeditar siquiera. Se sentía tan bien aquello, saber que podía tener, aunque fuera de forma mínima, una parte de la atención de Bella.

Y eso que nunca antes le había importado captar la atención de alguna chica en especial. Es decir, él siempre actuaba con todas igual y siempre funcionaba, simple; tal y como decía el dicho "donde ponía el ojo, ponía la bala". Pero ahora con Bella todo era tan extraño, tan confuso y tan… malditamente agradable.

Y necesario además. Adictivo.

Su cerebro reaccionó a lo último y la señal de alarma se activó: de forma inmediata se dispersaron miles de agentes por todo su cuerpo quienes se encargaron de estremecer algunos puntos erizando su vello y provocando una sensación de calor. Otro agente más especializado fue directo a su corazón y, con un solo golpeteo de tambor, hizo fluir su sangre a mayor velocidad acelerando su pulso. Esto último alertó a otros inquilinos quienes se encargaron de pintar con un suave rubor sus mejillas. Los últimos en trabajar fueron aquellos que le devolvieron a su cerebro el mensaje final: aquella era una sensación espléndida.

Se puso serio en el acto pues a aquellas dos neuronas que hacía días habían estado vagando por su cabeza, repentinamente, les dio por trabajar.

¿Acaso estaba… enamorándose de Bella?

Eran ahora los agentes encargados de desplegar el miedo por su cuerpo los que comenzaron a laborar.

* * *

–Van a correr cinco vueltas a la cancha como calentamiento. No quiero ver que hagan trampa, eso sólo les sumará una vuelta más. Cuando suene el pitido.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a moverse murmurando quejas que el entrenador Moore decididamente pasó por alto.

Edward no había encontrado oportunidad para acercarse a Bella. Ella lo había saludado al comienzo de la clase, pues también compartían gimnasia, con una tímida sonrisa (que por supuesto confirmaba su teoría) y se había alejado a conversar con la chica Weber.

Bueno, él, como acostumbrado conquistador, debía encontrar el mejor momento y la frase más oportuna con la cual hacer el primer movimiento, ¿quería eso no? Hacerse el encantador con ella. Se dejó perder observándola otra vez. Le daba igual como actuar, si dejarse dominar por su parte tradicional y casanova o por su nueva faceta romántica (?), lo que él quería era poder cruzar algo más que saludos de pasillos con Bella que sólo se traducían a meras formalidades.

–Hey Bella –de forma sigilosa Edward se plantó al lado de ella. El entrenador Moore daba instrucciones a un grupo pequeño de alumnos mientras ellos esperaban– ¿qué tal el cumpleaños? –preguntó como si no fuera tal cosa.

A Bella le llegó de golpe todo lo que había ocurrido minutos antes de la llamada: Edward la había saludado por su cumpleaños, es decir, Edward _sabía_ de su cumpleaños y además estaba el hecho que él había actuado diferente con ella. Ahora recordaba con más claridad aquella faceta que cuestionó en el momento: el aire seductor del chico.

–¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

–Casualidades –con ese secreto podía mantener a Bella algo interesada, mantenerla en suspenso aunque la idea tampoco era generarle una mala impresión, y menos de suficiencia, así que agregó–. No le he dicho a nadie si es eso lo que querías.

–Gracias, supongo –¿por qué Edward se comportaba de esa manera? Bueno, por lo menos no flirteaba con ella como la noche anterior. Porque eso había sido coqueteo, ¿no?

–¿Puedo preguntar por qué mantienes tan oculto lo de tu cumpleaños? –Edward susurró más cerca de Bella. Aquel movimiento lo expuso a un suave y refrescante olor. Control mental, se recordó.

–Ya lo has hecho, ¿no?

–Puedes no responder –era extraño creer que el chico más popular del colegio se interesara por cosas como esas y sobre todo si eran de ella, la persona más bajo perfil del lugar.

–No tengo buenas razones, supongo –suspiró–. Sólo el hecho de intentar pasar desapercibida.

Cosas como esa le aclaraban el panorama. La idea de Bella volvía a su mente cada vez que podía pensarla y se iba dejándole en una encrucijada de porque le provocaba tanto interés. Y bueno, situaciones como esa, mostrándole una chica tan diferente de resto, que además emanaba un perfume encantador, le aclaraban el porqué quería y necesitaba acercarse más a ella.

–Trabajas en vano entonces, conmigo no funcionó –sabía que visto desde fuera esa frase era una evidente muestra de "hacerse el lindo" con alguna chica, en este caso con Bella pero él también sabía que aquello no era más que la simple y santa verdad.

Bella miró a Edward sorprendida cuando lo escuchó decir aquello pero el chico estaba concentrado, extrañamente, en las instrucciones que Moore de daba a Yorkie a pesar de que se encontraban a unos diez metros de ellos.

Volvió a mirar al frente intentando analizar las palabras: "conmigo no funcionó". Claro, si Edward se había enterado de su cumpleaños entonces el trabajo de intentar ocultar la fecha era el que había sido en vano. Eso era, tenía sentido, ¿no?

Y fue como si Edward leyera su mente pues, justo antes de dirigirse también donde el entrenador, agregó mirándola a los ojos:

–Y me refiero a ti Bella.

Bella por primera vez se fijo en lo encantadora que era la sonrisa de Edward Cullen.

* * *

Y?? Qué les ha parecido? A mi me va que Edward ya no puede echarse para atrás. Y Bella? Como que se tardó bastante en notar que Edward es un minazo, no? Pero bue, con que lo notara vale.

Espero opiniones, sugerencias, que e digan que quieren, que les gusta, que no.. de todo en los ya reconocidos Reviwes. Los espero por montones, pues las encomiendas de cariños ya van donde uds.!

Cuidense y amores!

Pronto subiré nuevo cap.


	9. ¿Basketball era que jugábamos?

Nota: Mi historia perpetuada por los personajes de Meyer. Já! que novela la mia! XD

Queridas... qué pasó? Acaso no tuvo buen recibimiento mi anterior capítulo? Por qué los reviews se extinguen?? Yo intento subir lo más pronto posible después que logro terminar y además quedar conforme con los capítulos, así que porfis, pasen uds. también a dejar alguna apreciación, opinión o saludo (= no saben cuanto me alegraría eso. No les va a tomar más de un minuto. Sólo un min. al acabar el capítulo ^^ Porfisss, serían realmente encantadoras.

Por otro lado, no puedo pasar por alto a las chicas que se arriesgan con mi fic XD y lo pasan a Favoritos o a Alertas, así que este capítulo va dedicado a Josephine I, Tteagle y Piimpoohna-Sevilla que se sumaron ante mi última publicación. A las chicas que lo hicieron antes, ya habrá un regalo para ellas más adelante . por confiar en mi historia XD

Una última cosa antes de leer, el lunes próximo entro a clases, así que espero subir el próximo cap. (que ya está en construcción) lo antes posible para poder escribir todo lo que pueda, tal cual dije, antes que la U me coma el cerebro. Mi idea ante todo es no hacerlas esperar.

Ahora si, lean y requetedisfruten el nuevo capítulo de **"De besitos y problemas"**.

* * *

9. ¿Basketball era que jugábamos?

.

–Bella, ¡Bella! –de pronto reaccionó ante el llamado de Ángela.

–¿Ah? ¿qué?

–Te decía que es nuestro turno, el entrenador nos llama –en un respiro Bella recordó que se encontraba en plena clase de gimnasia. El comentario de Edward, tan sorpresivo de todas las formas posibles, la había dejado absorta borrando la realidad ante sus ojos.

Tiros de canastas, ejercicios de control del balón y prácticas de defensiva y ofensiva sucedían al mismo tiempo en la clase pues estaban dispuestos en grupos de cinco o seis alumnos los que, gracias a Dios para Bella, permitían mantener a Edward lejos de ella. No podía recordar el momento exacto, dentro de esos escasos 10 minutos, en el que el chico se había transformado en una preocupación más. No sabía si había sido junto con el "…y me refiero a ti Bella" o después, cuando se sonrojó al descubrir a Edward observándola del otro lado del gimnasio al momento en que intentaba lanzar una canasta (y la cual, obviamente, falló).

Daba igual el momento exacto. Ella no debería estar comportándose de esa manera, es decir, los puntos estaban más que puestos sobre las íes: era Edward, Edward Cullen. Le habían dicho que era un mujeriego y bueno, por lo visto, había sido cosa de tiempo que intentara algunas jugadas con ella. Estaba claro que el asunto no necesitaba más análisis que aquel. Entonces… ¿por qué tenía la maldita costumbre de racionalizar todo hasta ser enfermiza?

Volvió a fijarse en Edward intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica que lograra borrar tanta necedad agolpada en su cabeza; quizás algún gesto de indiferencia o tal vez una muestra de coquetería con otra chica de la clase que le dijera "¿Viste? no era nada especial", pero no. Lo único con lo que se encontró fue con sus grandes y relucientes ojos verdes puestos, otra vez, en ella. Después de aquello no quiso aventurarse a buscar ningún otro tipo de respuesta y se dedicó por completo a la clase. Así era más simple, con suerte terminaría gimnasia olvidándose ella sola de todas esas locuras.

¿Con suerte había dicho? Claramente de irlandesa no tenía un pelo.

–15 minutos de juego finales –sobresalió la voz del entrenador luego que el pitido de su silbato silenciara a la clase completa–. El equipo de Newton contra el de Cheney en aquella mitad, el de Yorkie contra el de Crowley en la otra. Los perdedores corren cinco vueltas más –otro pitido y todos comenzaron a moverse.

El equipo de Yorkie contra el de Crowley, había dicho el entrenador. Eso sólo significaba…

No quería mirar a sus oponentes, ubicado a sólo unos metros de ellos, como lo hacían todos sus compañeros mientras discutían marcas y posibles jugadas, sólo escuchaba y asentía a lo que Tyler decía. Si miraba, se desconcentraría más de lo que ya estaba.

–… y Bella tu marcas a Edward.

–Yo marco a Edward –respondió inconsciente–. ¿A quién?

–A Edward –le repitió Tyler–. A Cullen, el castaño de ahí –y le indicó hacia el chico.

–Sé quien es Edward –su mente se lo había estado recordando toda la clase–. Yo no quiero marcar a Edward –dijo ahora con miedo.

–Bella no tenemos otra opción, tenemos una mujer de más. Alguien de ustedes _debe _marcar a un hombre y Ángela en más pequeña que tú.

–Lo siento Bella –le respondió Ángela a su suplicante mirada.

–No me mires a mi –Lauren era caso perdido. Hasta sus uñas merecían más atención que cualquier juego.

Su silencio dio a entender que no había más replicas. Ambos equipos se dispersaron por la cancha.

Intentaba razonar. No tenía sentido dejarse intimidar por Edward, se recordó. Si, había sido un comentario cargado de galanteo y habían sido unas miradas furtivas extrañas pero de seguro él hacía eso cada día con chicas diferentes, era parte de su estilo, ¿no? Y ella sólo era la de turno, nada más. Ahora que lo analizaba un poco hasta le parecían lindos sus esfuerzos.

Edward se acercó a Bella y se ubicó unos pasos más adelante y diagonal de ella. Sonreía. Parecía estar disfrutando aquello.

–Ninguno en mi equipo quiere correr así que se tomarán esto muy en serio –le comentó de repente Edward acercándose más a ella, siempre en posición de marca lo que intimidó aún más a la chica. Lo que Bella no sabía era que para Edward también había sido de lo más difícil encontrar "algo" que decir en aquel momento.

–Entonces no será fácil porque tampoco está en los planes de Tyler. Por lo visto, no se nos puede ocurrir perder –los dos equipos esperaban atentos que el entrenador lanzara el balón al aire entre Eric e Ethan para dar comienzo al partido.

–Supongo que tendré un trabajo difícil entonces –ellos también veían a Moore pero más que por interés en el juego era para evitar tener que mirarse.

–¿Por mi? –Bella lo miró ahora divertida. ¿Cómo podía Edward siquiera llegar a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella sería buena en Basketball?–. Te lo digo, no confíes en mis capacidades deportivas, ni yo lo hago –Edward sonrió.

–No lo digo por eso –Bella fingió falsa indignación, él volvió a reír. ¿Y bien? Era fácil, se estaba divirtiendo con Edward, él era un chico agradable. Relajo y ligereza, se recordó–. Me refiero a que ahora mismo no confío en _mis_ capacidades de concentración en el juego –y Edward ya se había ido de su lado pues el partido había comenzado.

Todos se movían rápidamente de un lado al otro en aquella mitad de cancha. El balón estaba en manos de un chico rubio del otro equipo lo que significaba que en ese momento ella debía estar marcando a Edward en vez de estar inmovilizada en el mismo sitio que en un comienzo. Y el equipo contrario marcaba un tanto.

–Vamos Ethan, Ángela por ese lado. ¡Bella! –le reclamó Tyler– Edward está libre –la chica reaccionó y se movió donde el castaño. Se mantenía cerca de él fingiendo marcarlo y, aunque ella no suponía ninguna barrera, Bella notó como, amablemente, Edward no buscaba mezclarse mucho en el juego. Fingía también manteniéndose a su lado.

–¡Bella! –y Ángela le lanzó el balón. La chica se giró de forma mecánica botando el balón de forma baja intentando protegerlo de Edward a quien podía descubrir tras ella "marcándola". Sentía la respiración de él, escuchaba su propia respiración. No pensaba.

–Crowley a tu derecha –escuchó, de repente, decir en un susurro a Edward al momento en que éste, sutilmente, se movía unos pasos al lado contrario dejándole una brecha para pasar el balón. Sólo actuó y así lo hizo.

–¿Y eso? –dijo al momento que su propio equipo hacía una canasta.

–Supongo que dejar en manos del resto la pelea sobre quien tendrá que correr.

–Eso no es cierto –dijo divertida– porque yo intento jugar mientras que tú no sólo no lo haces sino que además ayudas a mi equipo.

–Yo si que juego –dijo ahora él fingiendo estar ofendido–. ¿Y ayuda dices? Técnicas de defensa solamente.

–¿"Crowley a tu derecha"? –dijo sarcástica la chica.

–Tecnicismos del baloncesto –Bella no pudo más que reír–. Vamos a jugar si no quieres que Tyler te llame la atención otra vez por quedarte inmóvil en medio de la cancha –se burló Edward mientras se unía al juego. Bella no pudo más que sonrojarse al saber que él había notado su anterior reacción.

El partido siguió con una puntuación bastante pareja mientras que ellos seguían con el mismo estilo de juego. Se mantenían algo apartados de la acción principal y si alguno de ellos llegaba a recibir el balón, se "permitían" pasarlo. Edward nunca se dejó perder pero tampoco ponía el máximo de su rendimiento.

–¿Edward qué pasa? –le preguntó Eric algo irritado en un momento en que Bella marcó un tanto–. ¡Concéntrate!

–Si Edward, concéntrate –dijo Bella en un susurro cuando volvió a ocupar el lugar a su lado. ¿De dónde había salido eso? pensó de repente sorprendida de sí misma. Todo era parte de ese jueguito que se habían plantado con Edward, ¿no? ¿Era apropiado? No sabía, pero se sentía bien y era divertido. Tampoco era algo tan terrible y condenable.

Sabía que después de eso Edward pondría todo de su parte al jugar y así hizo cuando Christina, una chica de su equipo, le pasó el balón. Se movía más rápido que nunca pero ella intentaba seguirle el paso. Es decir, ella también sabía jugar ese juego, y no se refería al basketball precisamente.

Edward se encontraba de espaldas otra vez protegiéndose. Cada vez que intentaba girar en cualquiera de las dos direcciones Bella le cortaba el paso de forma rápida. La única opción era recurrir a la ventaja de la estatura: Bella era más pequeña, podría pasar la pelota por encima de ella en un tiro alto. Eso haría.

Se giró veloz con el balón por sobre su cabeza. Fue sólo que no contó con que ella se parara en puntillas. Con los brazos en alto Bella intentaba alcanzar la pelota haciendo que su cuerpo casi se pegara al de Edward.

Tenía el rostro de Bella a unos escasos centímetros. El mismo aroma fresco mezclado con la calidez de las exhalaciones de la castaña lo inundó. Ya no veía el canasto, ni a Eric o a cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo, menos hablar de sus oponentes o incluso del entrenador.

Había sólo manchas en un fondo impresionista que cobraron nitidez cuando se fijó en la boca de Bella. Aquellos labios que lo dejaron desarmado y lo hicieron perder toda sensatez. Labios que se marcharon demasiado rápido.

El balón, arrebatado por la misma Bella, estaba ahora en manos de Ángela quien marcaba otro tanto para su equipo y le otorgaba la victoria.

–¿Qué fue eso Edward? –le gritaban al mismo tiempo Paul y Eric luego que el partido hubiera acabado–. ¿Por qué no me lanzaste el balón? Hubiéramos ganado.

–Lo siento, no te vi –fue lo único que escapó de su boca. Los chicos empezaron a correr de mala gana junto con el quipo de Newton, los perdedores del otro encuentro.

–Edward –lo llamó Bella antes de marchar a los camerinos–. Quería darte las gracias por…

–Estuvo bien jugado Bella –le cortó.

–Quisiera decir lo mismo pero estaba claro que me estabas dando ventaja sin mencionar que me ayudaste.

–¿Y eso es algo malo? Además la última jugada fue por tu cuenta –recordó su inmovilidad y como Bella había sacado partido de aquello.

–No es justo para tu equipo, no es justo para ti.

–A mi no me molesta tener que correr, sólo no les digas a los chicos lo que hice, ¿vale? Después no me querrán de su lado –sonrió contemplándola.

–Claro que no. Y para que sea justo la próxima vez yo me dejo perder –bromeó Bella. Edward no pudo más que maravillarse. Luego agregó–. Voy a cambiarme, nos vemos.

Edward se quedó de pie viéndola marchar. Cada segundo que avanzaba era un segundo que se encantaba más de Bella pero… ¿le gustaba que lo encantara?

–¡Cullen a correr! –ordenó la voz del entrenador. Se rió de la posición en la que estaba. Una cosa sabía y era lo más sencillo de todo: le encantaba que lo encantara con sus encantos.

* * *

Mientras se cambiaba Bella comenzó a meditar lo ocurrido. Edward se había portado tan bien con ella, ¿sería eso también parte de la galantería de turno? En verdad, no era lo que esperaba y tampoco era lo más común con respecto a los clásicos galancetes de secundaria. Y… ¿si Edward en serio quería acercarse a ella? Que tonterías pensaba, él estaba con Tanya.

Se escuchó la melodía de ---. Era su celular. Sonrió al nombre en la pantalla y contestó.

–Hola cariño.

–Nicholas –¡le había dicho cariños como en los viejos tiempos!

–¿Cómo va todo por allá? –el chico le hablaba como si llevasen tiempo en ello. Y lo cierto era que las cosas entre ellos habían acabado abruptamente, ella se había mudado miles de kilómetros y no habían tocado el tema de forma seria. Se obligó a preguntar:

–Nicholas…. ¿qué pasa entre nosotros?

–Sólo quiero arreglar las cosas Bells, no sabes cuanto te extraño –¿así que en verdad era posible volver a sentir ese calor en su interior? Si ella no hubiera arrancado tal vez ahora podría estar otra vez con Nicholas, con _su_ Nicholas. Y si él la llamaba, eso significaba que…

–Tú y ella… –no podía decir su nombre– ustedes terminaron, ¿no? –preguntó esperanzada. Sólo silencio hubo del otro lado de la línea y su fuego se extinguió–. ¿Sabes? –su voz salió en un susurro– el silencio otorga.

–Bells… escucha amor –el dedo que presionó "end" en el teléfono no le permitió escuchar.

* * *

La misma pregunta de siempre... "¿y?", qué les pareció? les ha gustado el relato? Acaso no creen que Edward está de los más encantador con esa actitud? o soy sólo yo?

Bueno, lo que es a mi, éste ha sido uno de mis cap. favoritos de escribir. Me he tardado, pero he disfrutado montón pues la idea en mi cabeza estuvo siempre muy clara.

Ahora su parte, ya saben el medio, y porfis, es nada de tiempo y en verdad me haría muy feliz recibir sus reviews. Recuerden que yo sigo mandando mis cariños de azúcar a toda velocidad.

Cuidense y amores!


	10. Y otro y otro y otro y otro más

Nota: mi historia perpetuada por los personajes de Meyer (es que me gustó XD)

Chicas, he vuelto! y he traído conmigo un nuevo capítulo!! XXXD

Queridas, que bien que se portaron dejándome sus siempre alentadores Reviews, me subieron el ánimo no saben cuanto después de la baja del cap. anterior. Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Sólo espero que esta vez se porten tan bien como antes y pasen a dejar sus saludos y comentarios luego de leer.

Agradecer, cómo siempre, los Favoritos y Alertas de historias que me recuerdan a las chicas que se arriesgan con mi historia, por lo mismo este capítulo va para Sweet-Sugar-894, Beckyabc2, JPenélope (que está de un comienzo) y Ermia, mil grax ^^

Dos cosas más antes de dejarlas libres con el cap.: primero, mi U quiere consumirme, lo veo venir.. pero eso no evitará que pase a dejarles un nuevo cap. cada vez que el tiempo me lo permita. Y segundo, espero se explique con ésta publicación la actitud de Bella hacia Nicholas, el porqué aún permite ilusionarse con él a pesar de lo que le ha hecho.

A leer mejor!

* * *

10. Y otro y otro y otro y... otro más

.

–Vamos Bella, es la primera fiesta del año, no puedes perdértela.

Eran ya cerca de las siete del día sábado y Alice aún intentaba convencer a Bella que se les uniera para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo aquel día. Rosalie también había marchado al dormitorio de las chicas; era de común acuerdo que ese era el lugar de la previa.

Por otro lado, Bella estaba con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su laptop intentando avanzar con una redacción para Lenguaje. Les había dicho a las chicas que no estaba de humor para salir y aquello era del todo cierto pues ellas también habían notado que lo de Bella no era sólo una excusa barata para no asistir. De la tarde del día anterior que la habían visto así, algo retraída y triste. Intentaron subirle el ánimo de mil maneras mas todos los esfuerzos resultaron en vano.

–Bella escúchame –Rosalie cerró el laptop sin siquiera consultárselo y le habló de forma directa–. Yo no tengo idea que ocurrió que te puso así y no pretendo tampoco que me lo digas si supone para ti una incomodidad, menos aconsejarte si no lo quieres. Lo único que puedo decirte es que visto desde mi punto necesitas despejarte. No te garantizo que esta fiesta logrará borrar algo ni que lo mejorará, menos que cambiará las cosas pero si puedo prometerte que por mi parte, la de Alice y de Jasper haremos todo lo posible para que la disfrutes. Si te sientes incómoda estarás en todo tu derecho de volver a la habitación y no nos opondremos –se detuvo un minuto para dejar a Bella digerir su mensaje, luego finalizó–. Si va a cambiar nada… ¿tiene algo de malo que te diviertas?

Bella no pensó en un comienzo que las palabras de Rosalie le llegaran tan a fondo pues creyó que nada podría con la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Aún le resultaba imposible entender cuál era el sentido de todo eso. Como deseaba encontrar a alguien que le dijera: "el sentido es aquel" pero en ese momento las direcciones estaban difusas en su cabeza. ¿Qué pretendía Nicholas haciendo lo que hacía? ¿por qué cuando ella ya se había ido? ¿por qué cuando aún estaba con la otra? Ninguna respuesta. ¿Pero por qué él la seguía afectando? Eso era simple: aún cuando en veinte años alguien viniera a preguntarle y ella lo negara diciéndoles que sólo había vivido un "amorío casual", siempre sabría que Nicholas había sido su primer amor. Y el primero, para bien o para mal, nunca se olvidaba.

Pero lo cierto y más evidente era, y como lo dolía pensarlo, que Nicholas buscaba ganar por partida doble. ¿Y la distancia? Como le convenía. Tenerla a ella, tener a la otra y quien sabía a cuantas más.

De hecho, sentía lástima por aquella otra muchacha y como odiaba la sensación: si Nicholas se tomaba la molestia de seguir conquistándola a ella aún cuando kilómetros y kilómetros los separaban, quien sabía que estaría haciendo en ese mismo momento con su querida vecinita.

Sabía que lo que debía hacer era llamarlo para decirle que ya no le interesaba y que no la molestara porque ella buscaba seguir con su vida pues se merecía (si, se merecía) ser feliz con alguien que no fuera un cobarde mentiroso como él. Eso era lo que debía hacer. Lo que debía mas no podía. Ella era capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera y tenía el carácter defenderse, era sólo que no podía, no con Nicholas. No con alguien que tenía el control de provocarle las más contrastadas sensaciones.

Lo que si podía hacer era dejarlo pasar. No intentar cambiar, no forzar a olvidar pero si seguir. Avanzar: su insignia desde que había arribado a Boston, ¿no? Y ahora Rosalie se lo estaba recordando.

–¿Qué nos dices? –le preguntó Alice luego de oír también atenta las sabias palabras de la rubia.

–Supongo que tendré que cambiarme –dijo levantando los hombros.

–De eso yo me encargo –Alice ya estaba de lleno dentro del armario.

A pesar que la fiesta se realizaría en el ala de los hombres, Jasper se pasó a eso de las diez por la habitación para recoger a las chicas. Edward no lo acompañaba.

–Como siempre, muy guapas –les dijo a Rosalie y a Alice luego de saludarlas. Rosalie vestía unos jeans capri con una camiseta blanca ajustada y sobre ésta un bolero amarillo; calzaba tacones blancos y usaba el cabello suelo como acostumbraba. Por otro lado Alice llevaba una falda tableada negra, una blusa de tiras blanca con delicados vuelos y zapatos de taco tipo Barbie color azul que le combinaban con sus aretes–. ¿Y Bella? Supongo que va.

–Claro que si amor, ya viene.

–Hey Jass –saludó Bella tímidamente al salir del baño.

–Wow, chicas ustedes están hermosas –dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana y su novia– pero creo que esta noche Bella es la ganadora –dijo Jasper piropeando a Bella quien no pudo más que sonrojarse. Ella vestía unos pitillos negros, una remera blanca sin mangas ajustada sobre otra igual de color verde que entallaban su figura; las Converse eran verdes. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en un tomate casual que dejaba caer cabellos algo desordenados por su rostro y cuello.

–Bueno Rose, tendremos que buscarnos un par de chicos por ahí y dejar a estos dos solos –bromeó la morena.

–No, no, no, nada de eso. Quiero que todos me envidien cuando me vean llegar con las tres mujeres más lindas del instituto –salieron de la habitación riendo.

La junta ya había comenzado cuando llegaron al lugar. El ambiente de festividad reinaba: iluminación suave, música animada, mesas abarrotadas de comida y bebestibles (de aquellos ingresados furtivamente) y chicos de todos los cursos que se divertían conversando, bromeando e incluso algunos bailando por el hogareño lugar.

Bella se sintió algo cohibida al contemplar la escena. Ella no acostumbraba lugares ni situaciones como esa y, a pesar de eso, ahí estaba. Y todo porque necesitaba "despejarse".

–¿Qué tal Bella? –la saludó Tyler animadamente al pasar por su lado–. Hey, ¡que linda estas! –Bella sonrió sorprendida. Le era extraño recibir ese tipo de atención: primero había sido Jasper y ahora Tyler. Bueno, lo de Jasper sabía había sido algo de cordialidad de la mano de su cumplido pero… ¿lo de Tyler? De repente, Bella se sintió reconfortada. No porque la sesión de maquillaje de Alice de esa noche había tenido éxito y la hacía lucir (según los comentarios) más guapa que de costumbre sino porque aquello la hizo rectificar un pensamiento amasado hacía poco en su habitación: avanzar. Era extraña la idea que acudió en ese momento, extraños los escasos segundos que necesitó para dominarla y extraño el hecho que ni consideró oponerse: había aceptado que esa noche iba a divertirse como no lo hacía en tanto tiempo.

–Wow Bella, estás ardiendo chica –la broma de Alice la devolvió al lugar. Y el regocijo que sintió esta vez _si_ fue provocado por la idea de sentirse atractiva.

–Creo que esta noche tendré que dedicarme a espantar a unos cuantos interesados.

–Tal vez Bella no quiere que los espantes hermanito –Rosalie tomó del brazo a la castaña y la llevó con ella al otro lado de la habitación para tener una mejor vista de todo. A los minutos Alice y Jasper se les unieron con las bebidas que habían cogido de la mesa donde descansaba la comida.

Bella tomó un trago, sintió su garganta arder y seguido de esto un calor que la recorría. Aquello era alcohol: vodka con naranja específicamente. Sabía porque ya había tenido la oportunidad de beber un par de veces y había probado aquel trago. Estaba suave, bastante agradable. Tomó otro trago y otro más.

La conversación con los chicos se fue haciendo animada. A los minutos de les acercó Ángela con una amiga llamada Jane a quien Bella había visto en clase de matemáticas, y luego se les unió Ben, Eric y Tyler trayendo consigo algo más de risas, bullicios y bebidas. Bella se reía, conversaba y en ocasiones hasta ella misma bromeaba. No pensó que podía ser cierto pero ahí estaba pasándosela realmente bien en aquella fiesta.

No lo notó hasta que los susurros poco disimulados de algunas chicas cercanas le advirtieron que Edward Cullen ya se encontraba en el lugar. Y claro, ahí estaba de pie cerca de la entrada de la mano de una rubia despampanante: Tanya. Era envidiable, pensó Bella, pues si Tanya dejara de arreglarse siempre luciría increíble. Y ahora que lo notaba, era envidiable también que junto a Edward hacían la pareja perfecta: ambos tan guapos, tan populares, tan… perfectos.

Tanya se dirigió donde sus amigos, por lo visto los más exclusivos del lugar, con Edward tras su paso. La chica se sumó fácilmente a la conversación y risas del grupo mas Edward parecía interesado en algo más. Miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo. O… a alguien.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba? Tenía que estar con su hermana, con Jasper o Rosalie, de eso seguro pero no la veía por ningún lugar. ¿Y si había decidido no ir? Bueno, no era la gran cosa asistir a esa fiesta pero aún así la idea de no ver a Bella esa noche lo entristeció. ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que acaso no podía ser más patético? En verdad se estaba comenzando a asustar de su persona. Tenía que intentar pensar en algo más.

–Voy por un trago, ¿quieres algo de beber? –le preguntó a su _novia._

–Ponche está bien.

Se fue a la mesa de las bebidas. Sacó una cerveza fría para él y tomó un vaso para servir algo de ponche de piña.

–Hey Edward –esa voz tras su espalda. Si bien todo se aceleró en su interior, una parte de él se tranquilizó al saber que ella si estaba en el lugar.

–Hola Bella –se giró a saludarla y… ¡sorpresa!: se veía radiante. Cada día que avanzaba iba descubriendo y sorprendiéndose con cosas que le gustaban de la personalidad de Bella que la hacían más linda ante sus ojos pero en ese momento tuvo la certeza que Bella en sí era preciosa ante los ojos de cualquiera. Y esa noche traía su encanto tal cual un arma cargada lista para abrir fuego.

–¿Qué te parece la fiesta? –¡wow! Esa noche si que se estaba dejando llevar. Cuando vio a Edward acercarse a la barra, sin pensarlo, se excusó de los chicos diciendo que iba por más bebidas y todo eso sólo para ir a saludarlo. En momentos como ese de reconocerse.

–Se ve animada, hay bastante gente. ¿Ponche? –le ofreció a la chica.

–Por favor, es para Alice.

–¿Tú qué estás tomando? –le preguntó mientras servía otro vaso.

–Vodka con naranja –Edward comenzó a preparar uno.

–Y… ¿te estás divirtiendo?

–Mucho, y eso es algo bastante raro en mí –el chico le acercó los dos vasos–. Gracias Edward. ¿Sabes? Deberías ir un rato con nosotros –ambos sabían perfectamente que se referían al hecho que Edward prefería compartir con los amigos de Tanya a permitir que Tanya compartiera con los suyos–. Estamos ahí en el sillón –le indicó el otro lado de la sala donde un grupo bastante amplio conversaba entretenido– ya sabes, Jasper, Alice, Rose y otros chicos. Y bueno yo –agregó sonriéndole.

–Claro, no me lo perdería.

–Te estaré esperando –estaba claro, el vodka que comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo era el que hablaba.

Edward, como siempre, la observó irse. "Te estaré esperando" había dicho, no "te estaremos". No sabía si ya había alcanzado el punto donde comenzaba a analizarlo todo de la manera más insólita posible, lo más probable es que así fuera y faltara poco para volverse loco. Aún así eso no quitaba que ella hubiera dicho: te "estaré" esperado.

La fiesta siguió su mismo curso: los ánimos y la celebración no decaían. En ese lugar lo único que tenía permiso para bajar eran las botellas de alcohol que ya comenzaban a escasear y se manifestaban en la repentina "alegría" de los presentes. Edward había podido unírseles después de un rato avanzada la fiesta. Eso era algo que le gustaba de Tanya: la chica nunca le exigía pasar cada minuto junto a ella. No era una novia aprensiva, menos celosa. Lo opuesto a Jessica por ejemplo, quien le reclamaba cada día más minutos a solas y más exclusividad. Por cosas como esa era que tal vez no lo asfixiaba estar en una relación con ella.

Bella podía sentir como poco a poco los 40º del vodka iban tomando control de su cuerpo, de sus movimientos y de sus palabras. No había bebido mucho mas su poca costumbre y limitada tolerancia al alcohol la hacían blanco fácil de la embriaguez que ya, claramente, se hacía presente. No era la única en ese estado: Bella podía notar como Alice y Rose también estaban bastante "felices" y ni que decir de Eric y Paul (otro chico que se les sumó) quienes lograban transformar cualquier palabra al doble sentido. Jasper había ingerido el suficiente alcohol con el que, según Bella, ella habría caído rendida hacía rato mas en él parecía no tener efecto. Y menos hablar de Edward quien, aún bebiendo, mantenía toda la cordura como si hasta la embriaguez se manifestara con tanta perfección en él.

Porque en Edward todo era perfecto, pensó Bella y su concusión la sorprendió. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Por lo menos no de una forma tan evidente. Suponía que el alcohol había agudizado sus sentidos pues ahora entendía porque se hablaba que Edward podía estar con cualquier chica o tener una novia como la que tenía, eso estaba claro: él _no_ era cualquier chico. Primero, su personalidad era encantadora, segundo, tenía un estilo único y tercero, era in-creí-blemen-te guapo. Una cabellera que te provocaba… y una sonrisa que te hacía… y unos ojos que te obligaban… un freno necesitaba para todo el alcohol que se le subía a la cabeza.

Edward intentaba no rendirse tan evidentemente a Bella menos sabiendo que en la misma sala estaba su novia, su hermana, cuñado y amigos que podían notar fácilmente su extraña fijación por ella. Era sólo que aquello le estaba resultando de los mil demonios. Bella, controlada un tanto por el alcohol, se exponía ahí frente a sus ojos conversando, riendo, bromeando y siendo tan espontánea, siendo tan… _Bella. _Si el alcohol no lo embriagaba esa noche ya tenía claro que cosa lo haría.

–Hola chicos –Jessica llegó repentinamente donde el grupo y se interpuso entre Edward y Bella–, hola Edward –fue al único a quien saludó en singular enviándole, sin tapujos, una evidente muestra de coquetería–. Ya que estamos todos aquí… ¿qué les parece si lo hacemos más interesante? –dijo mostrando la botella de vodka vacía que llevaba con ella–. Ya saben, ¿revivir viejos tiempo?

–Yo quiero jugar –cantó Alice al instante en que comprendió a que se refería Jessica con la botella–. Jasper amor juguemos –le rogó como una niña.

–¡Urra por los viejos tiempos! –gritó Eric.

–Si tú quieres –le concedió muy complaciente Jasper.

–¡Hip, hip! ¡Urra! –coreó Paul.

–A mi me parece bien –se sumó Jane. Ángela asintió a su lado.

–Entonces yo también voy –acordó Ben.

Rosalie se excusó diciendo que iría a dormir pues al otro día tendría que madrugar pues Emmett pasaría por ella temprano. Le preguntó a Bella si tenía algún inconveniente con esto dado lo que le había prometido en la habitación a lo que Bella le respondió que no se preocupara, que luego volvería con Alice y Jasper. Con esto, Rosalie marchó a su dormitorio acompañada de su hermano el que luego regresó a la fiesta.

–¡Urra por lo años dorados!

–Entonces jugaremos todos nosotros, ustedes nueve –contó a los presentes ignorando olímpicamente a Bella–, Lauren, Mike y yo –concluyó Jessica– porque tú también juegas, ¿no Edward? –volvió a dirigirse exclusivamente al chico sin ocultar su interés. Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa; no creyó que los otros se sumarían tan fácilmente a la idea de Jessica y ahí estaban considerándolo en el juego, uno de esos juegos que antes de seguro no habría pasado por alto pero que ahora, extrañamente…–. Vamos, ¿qué dices? –pero fue alguien más quien se encargó de responder.

–Yo también jugaré Jessica –era Bella.

–¡Hip, hip! ¡Urra! –fue lo único que se escuchó luego de aquella intervención.

* * *

Cha cha cha chán! Creo que todas vemos venir lo que se avecina, no? . el tan mega-ultra-conocido juego de la... XDXD

Qué opinan? La actitud de nuestro (si, lo comparto) Edward? Enamoradizo a mil? y Bella, con esa borrachera... en que se meterá? o con quién? :O

Y un detalle sutil que por ahí pasó para las fans Angela/Ben... notaron el entusiasmo del chico luego de que Angela se sumara al juego? Con cariño para las que gustan de esta parejilla.

Y de lo que decía al inicio sobre Bella y Nicholas, es más o menos lo que intenté reflejar aquí: él fue su primer amor y fue uno muy bueno en verdad, hasta que él se condoreó y todo el asunto... pero ella lo amaba aún cuando él la terminara, por lo mismo soñaba con la idea de volver. Creo que es algo normal no? De por si las chicas parece que somos algo masoquistas y queremos aún con el chico que nos hace sufrir.. o no están de acuerdo? Diganme uds. Y si piensas como yo.. sabrían decirme "¿por qué hacemos eso?" :S

Eso nada más, espero ansiosa tantos (o más XD) Reviews como antes! Plisssssssss Yo cumplo con mis cariños!

Hasta la próxima, amores y cuidense!


	11. Un giro inesperado y pop!

Nota: idea original de Stephanie. Yo solo me hago de sus personajes y me invento un cuento más o menos.

Chicas, nuevo cap! Estoy algo apurada (se supone que ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un informe pa' Taller XD) así que rapidín rapidín:

Amo ver que cuando agregan a Favoritos o a Alertas mi historia, me emociona en verdad, y con la anterior publicación adoré a May-loves-Edward-Cullen (yo tbn!), Summer723, ZoriCullen, escorpiotnf, xikiss cullen, xaparrita-culls y a Maria Alejandra19. Muchas, muchísimas gracias chicas!

Faltan Reviews :(... esos faltan por montones.

Lean girls and enjoy!

* * *

11. Un giro inesperado y... pop!

.

Pensó que su día de suerte había llegado a la cima cuando minutos atrás Tanya lo había apartado del resto y lo había invitado, junto a su grupo, a otra fiesta en un pub cercano. Él se había excusado diciendo que esa noche compartiría algo más con sus amigos y luego marcharía a dormir. ¿Verdad? Absolutamente, eso era lo que haría aquella noche. ¿Omisión de información? Aquello posiblemente podía suscitar un "tal vez"."Tal vez" que resguardaba celosamente para él y nadie más el hecho de querer quedarse ahí sólo para estar con Bella.

¿Y ahora? Ahora Bella lograba hacerlo cruzar su propio margen de buena suerte al otorgarle aquellos dos segundos de gloria que le nublaron la mente y lo hicieron suprimir un respiro. ¿Sin Tanya presente y además con la existente posibilidad de poder besar a Bella esa noche? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso los planetas se habían alineado? Lo que Edward no sabía era que poco y nada tenían que ver los planetas, tan excesivamente lejanos, con los designios de su fortuna. El motivo, más cercano aún, fue que esa noche, cuando aquella moneda cayó al suelo con tan reconocido presidente mirando hacia arriba a poco más de 15 kilómetros del instituto, la suerte se encargó de viajar dicha distancia para llegar donde él y otorgarle la posibilidad de aquellos tan anhelados labios.

–Supongo que no tengo otra opción Swan –la voz de Jessica dirigiéndose de forma tan despectiva a Bella lo regresaron de sus revueltas mentales por el espacio sideral–. Bien chicos, Edward –su tono había vuelto a cambiar a una dulce y suave melodía– ¿por qué no nos ordenamos? –todos comenzaron a moverse ubicándose en cuclillas alrededor de un círculo imaginario. Edward intentó llegar al lado de Bella pero Jessica lo retuvo junto a ella.

Estaba segura que su repentina actuación había sido sólo para hacerle frente a Jessica y al hecho que la ignorara tan descaradamente. Estaba claro que esa chica aún le tenía bronca por la caída. ¡Dios! Si de eso, ¡años habían pasado! ¿Cómo podía comportarse de forma tan infantil? ¿Qué acaso no tenía 18 años? ¿No era lo bastante grande ya?

Bueno, de todas formas ella tampoco se estaba comportando tan maduramente como creía. Ahí, ni en sus cinco sentidos y además reclamando por participar en un juego de besitos asignados por una botella giradora. ¿Quién la entendía? Pero… ¿en verdad le importaba? Estaba segura que a la mañana siguiente cuando abriera los ojos y un hacha le partiera la cabeza se arrepentiría de todo, era sólo que esa noche… esa noche quería auto-demostrarse que no sólo Nicholas tenía permitido ir por la vida divirtiéndose, ella también podía hacerlo. Y sí que lo estaba logrando.

–Ya saben las reglas, ¿no? Primer beso de "piquito", el segundo implica labios, el tercero francés y un cuarto supone acatar las peticiones del público. Y como la idea de jugar fue mía, partiré girando la botella –dicho esto Jessica se inclinó hacia el centro con una botella vacía en su mano y la hizo girar, no sin antes concederle algo de suspenso al asunto que fue respondido con exaltaciones, del todo controladas por el alcohol, por parte de Paul y Eric.

La botella giró unos segundos. Mike.

Jessica volvió a inclinarse hacia el centro, Mike hizo igual. Se acercaron y se dieron un suave beso en los labios. Ya en sus lugares otra vez la botella, ahora impulsada por Mike, volvió a girar.

Bella no, Bella no, era en lo único que Edward podía reparar mientras la botella daba vueltas, cada vez más lento, sobre la alfombra.

Ángela. La chica se sonrojó. Al igual que antes con Jessica, Mike le dio un beso rápido a Ángela y el juego continuó.

Jasper. Las bromas de los chicos se hicieron escuchar.

–Hey Ang, cuidado con mi hombre –bromeó Alice.

–Las reglas son las reglas amor. Y si tengo que responderles a todas estas chicas esta noche… no tendré más remedio que hacerlo –dijo Jasper con una divertida mueca y fingiendo resignación.

–No te preocupes Alice, Jasper sólo recibirá besos decentes esta noche, por lo menos por parte de nosotras.

El beso, como los anteriores, fue suave y rápido. Y la botella ya estaba girando otra vez.

Bella.

Edward descansó un tanto. De entre todos los chicos que había ahí, Jasper era el único al que soportaría viendo besar a Bella pues sabía que nunca se interesaría en ella; estaba demasiado enamorado de su hermana para siquiera llegar a considerarlo.

En cambio, los ojos de Bella abriéndose al instante en que la botella la indicaba reflejaron su sorpresa. Tener que besar a Jasper, el novio de su amiga…

–Vamos Bella, ya bésalo, lo hace increíble –era Alice otra vez restándole importancia al asunto. Estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por Jasper y de lo que Jasper sentía por ella que seguía pudiendo ver aquello como un simple juego y nada más.

Y lo hizo. Un sencillo beso al rubio.

Ahora ella tendría que girar. Se acercó a la botella, la tomó entre sus manos y le dio impulso. En los segundos en que la botella giraba apareció en su cabeza fugazmente la imagen de Edward. Y mientras el roce con la alfombra frenaba su movilidad Bella se imaginó besándolo.

Y sólo en su imaginación permaneció pues un beso a Tyler tuvo que dar.

De Tyler a Lauren, de Lauren a Edward (quien hiperventiló antes, durante y después del beso), de Edward a Jessica (quien no dudó en aprovecharse un poco de la situación) y de Jessica a Ben fueron pasando los besos. Todos sanos y pulcros besos (a excepción del rápido movimiento de Jessica y de un beso entre Jasper y Alice que tuvo que ser interrumpido por sus compañeros) en aquella primera ronda.

Pero los turnos comenzaron a repetirse. Jessica con Mike y Paul con Jane ya tenían que considerar su lengua en aquel juego. El resto aún seguía entre los besos tipo uno y tipo dos. Lamentablemente para Edward, ni un piquito había sido posible aún entre él y Bella. Cada vez que la chica giraba, la botella, como si dirigida por un imán estuviera, se alejaba de él. Y cada vez que él la giraba, la boquilla del envase no hacía más que indicar a Jessica, Lauren (quien seguía hiperventilando) a Jane o a Ángela. ¡Hasta Alice había salido! Por supuesto había vuelto a lanzar y aún así los labios de Bella seguían siendo un misterio para él.

La misma suerte corría para Ben.

–¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta botella que no me quiere dejar besar a Ang? –le había comentado por lo bajo el moreno a Edward cuando la botella, lanzada nuevamente por Ángela, volvía a ignorarlo para indicar otra vez a Eric.

–Eso mismo me pregunto –le había respondido el castaño fijando su vista en Bella quien en ese momento recibía otro trago de parte de Tyler. Seguramente aquella moneda, a 15 kilómetros de ahí, había sido recogida por alguien quien se había llevado también la suerte del castaño.

Por lo menos la mala fortuna de Ben terminó cuando, en un turno de él, la botella al fin terminó decidiéndose por su enamorada. La chica se sonrojó mientras que su tímida sonrisa poco podía ocultar que ella también había estado esperando ese momento. La dicha en ambos fue mayor cuando, al posterior tiro de Ángela, la bondadosa botella les regaló un segundo beso.

La botella giraba a la derecha, giraba a la izquierda; los besos iban, los besos venían; el alcohol llegaba y desaparecía mientras que los minutos sólo avanzaban en el reloj.

Durante todos esos momentos Edward sólo tuvo ojos para Bella acompañados de las variadas emociones que rápido llegaban y rápido cambiaban: la ilusión cuando por su parte o la de ella la botella comenzaba a girar en el centro, la frustración cuando dicho objeto decidía obviar su deseo y la rabia cuando Bella debía inclinarse para besar a otro. Pero lo que más extraño fue que en cada momento estuvo presente la preocupación. _Su_ preocupación por ella. Ver que Bella seguía bebiendo y que con cada sorbo perdía más la cordura y los sentidos. Ver que Tyler o Newton insistían en ofrecerle como si aquello fuera gracioso y ver que ella… ella nunca se negaba.

–Vamos Bella, vamos por el tercero –la alentó Tyler cuando fue otra vez el turno de la castaña. Edward le lanzó una mirada de odio.

–O por el nuestro –ese fue Newton y la gota que rebalsó la paciencia de Edward. ¿Qué se creía ese cretino, que en clase no hacía más que molestar a Bella, haciéndose el galán con ella? No era más que un galán de cuarta que intentaba emborracharla para conseguir lo que quería. Algo tenía que hacer…

Esperó que Bella besara a Ben (¡gracias a Dios!) e interrumpió el juego.

–Bien, creo que ya es muy tarde –dijo levantándose de su lugar–. La fiesta está acabando, deberíamos ir a dormir –las protestas no tardaron en llegar.

–Pero si aún nos queda mucho –le dijo Jessica intentando tomarle la mano. Edward la corrió sutilmente.

–Vamos hombre, nos estamos divirtiendo –dijo Tyler.

–La noche es muuuuy joven –lo secundaron Eric y Paul.

Por lo visto, para lo que menos estaban lo ánimos era para ir a dormir. Pero tenía, no, necesitaba sacar a Bella de ahí. E hizo lo único que podía hacer: buscó apoyo en Jasper (uno de los pocos concientes del grupo) enviándole una mirada de socorro; un sólo y fugaz movimiento de ojos en dirección a Bella que le explicaron al rubio su necesidad de que aquello acabara. Sin cuestionarlo, Jasper agregó a favor de Edward:

–Creo que Edward tiene razón, nos estamos quedando solos, deberíamos ir a la cama –y también se puso de pie–. Vamos amor, vamos a dormir –ayudó a levantar a Alice quien hizo lo que le decían. Luego se dirigió a Edward:– Edward, ¿puedes acompañar a Bella a su dormitorio? Alice se quedará conmigo esta noche.

Edward asintió. Luego tendría que darle miles de gracias a su amigo. Y bueno, miles de explicaciones también.

–Bien, buenas noches chicos –se despidió Jasper con Alice acurrucada a su lado.

El resto de los muchachos empezó a moverse también, algunos reclamando a viva voz, otros comprendiendo que en verdad ya era hora de que el juego y la fiesta terminaran.

–No te vas a ir Edward, ¿o si? –Jessica se había acercado y le hablaba en un susurro–. No por ella –dijo indicando a Bella quien descansaba aún en el suelo sobre el hombro de Ángela–. Puede llevarla Tyler o Mike y así podemos quedarnos un rato a solas –dijo aún más despacio.

–Lo siento, le dije a Jass que lo haría.

–Yo puedo acompañarla Cullen, no te hagas drama –le dijo con suficiencia Mike. Sintió la ira arder otra vez.

–No me hago drama _Newton_, yo la llevaré –si las miradas mataran…–. Vamos Bella –parecía que la detención del juego había hecho que Bella se relajara, pues casi se estaba durmiendo sobre el hombro de Ángela. Edward la ayudó a levantarse con cuidado tomándola de las manos pero la chica, un tanto inestable, se aferró a su pecho y se acomodó. Con un movimiento titubeante, se decidió a pasar su brazo por los hombros de ella quien respondió acurrucándose aún más. Gracias a Dios Bella estaba del lado derecho y no pudo escuchar la aceleración que experimentaron los latidos de su corazón.

Edward se despidió de forma general y salió con Bella del lugar (la mirada de Jessica ardía tras su nuca). Antes de atravesar la puerta pudo escuchar a Ben ofreciéndose a acompañar a Ángela y a Jane a su dormitorio.

–Edward… –dijo de repente Bella mientras caminaban por un pasillo vacío– siento que voy a caerme.

–No te caerás Bella, no dejaré que pase –la aferró más a él. Silencio otra vez.

–Edward… no nos besamos esta noche –¿así que Bella, incluso borracha, también lo había notado?

–Lo se… –no supo que más decir.

–Yo besé a Tyler, a Eric, a… a Ben –comenzó a hacer un repaso. Edward se sonrió al escucharla divagando– a Newton, a… ese chico de… el amigo de Eric, ¡a Jasper! Los besé a todos… menos a ti.

–Menos a mi –repitió para si mismo.

–Edward… quiero dormir.

–Ya vas a dormir Bella.

Llegaron al dormitorio. Edward recibió la llave, abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la mesita de noche donde encendió la lámpara (siempre con Bella aferrada a su cuerpo). Con cuidado separó a la chica de él, la ayudó a recostarse y la cubrió con una manta. La observó un segundo y se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

–Edward –lo llamó. Bella se repuso en la cama.

–¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó preocupado. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, manteniendo una distancia que creyó pertinente. Bella le sonrió.

–Mi turno de girar –Edward la miró confuso. Bella hizo como si giraba una botella invisible entre ellos, esperó unos segundos (los que duró la botella dando vueltas) y luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos esmeraldas brillando de estupefacción. Aquello le confirmó a Edward lo que él no podía ver: la botella imaginaria lo indicaba.

La chica volvió a sonreírle y, lentamente, comenzó a acercarse.

¿Bella… –tragó saliva– iba a… –respirar, tenía que respirar– iba acaso a… –juntando letras, así se conseguía armar palabras– a… besarlo? Su pecho subía y bajaba con ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

Bella cerró los ojos. Esa imagen. Fue sólo un segundo: sus sentidos se agudizaron. Alarmas de autos y perros ladrando, el ruido del viento acariciando los frondosos árboles y luciérnagas golpeándose contra letreros de neón, un bebé que lloraba, un televisor con cierre de transmisiones, pasos de un hombre maduro por la acera húmeda y los barcos de vapor a kilómetros en alta mar. La tierra se detuvo y todo se invirtió.

El aire de la habitación se prensó; los sonidos fueron ahogados. Sólo un ruidito. Algo en su interior que cambió. Implosión que hizo…

…pop.

* * *

Opinen nenas por favor!!!

Reviews, reviews y más reviews que me harán sonreir no saben cuanto . Cariños viajan!

Amores y cuidense!


	12. No lo creo, lo sé

Nota: original de Meyer. Sólo me hago de sus personajes y me invento un cuento más o menos.

Queridas! no saben cuánto lo siento! De verdá me parece una inconciencia de mi parte hacerlas esperar cerca de un mes para el nuevo capítulo. Hay un culpable directo: la U ¬¬ Pero tomo responsabilidad en la parte en que mis escasos (porque si lo son) tiempos libres no suelen coincidir con mis tiempos de inspiración.

Eso primero. Ahora... un reclamo de mi parte: quiero una explicación (y convincente por favor) de porqué los Reviews son tan escasos. Es bromita, no se asusten XD Pero serias otra vez... ¿qué pasa? :( Yo siempre espero ver sus saludos, opiniones, reclamos y cualquier-sea-su-comentario ahí escrito. Por fis, no se olviden de ellos ^^ (por supuesto las chicas que dejan, son un amor!)

Agradecer a las lindas amvi, ARTEMISA CULLEN, Ld-LuThIeN, yunayi y Mills Rathbone por sus Favoritos y Alertas. Gracias queridas!

Eso, y nuevo capítulo al fin!

* * *

12. No lo creo, lo sé 

.

Dijo que nunca se enamoraría y… había sido necesario un segundo (¿bendito o maldito, quién podía tener la certeza en ese momento?) para invertir sus ideales y cambiar sus prioridades; un segundo en el que Bella había tardado (y osado) cortar el espacio entre ellos; un segundo que se perfilaba con aquella imagen de esos ojos entrecerrados y esos labios tan exquisitamente… dispuestos.

Dijo que nunca se enamoraría y luego… un segundo en que su interior había reaccionado y le demostró lo errado que podía estar haciéndolo sentir tan único, tan diferente, tan mágico e inexplicable, tan real e indudable, tan fastidiosamente… agradable.

Dijo que nunca se enamoraría y en ese glorioso y malditamente _bendito _segundo… un estruendoso pop silencioso que resonó en su corazón le enseñó que simplemente estaba _irremediablemente enamorado _de Bella_._

Enamorado… sin posibilidad de negación y con Bella ante sus ojos tan dispuesta a besarlo. Como anhelaba ese beso, esos labios y ese aliento… mas no podía, no podía ni debía, no a costa de alguien en un estado tan vulnerable como en el que estaba ella.

Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos quien tembló ante su contacto esperando por un beso completamente diferente del que llegó. Los labios de Edward llegaron tan lejos como pudieron y no pudo ir más allá: besó su frente y alejó su rostro para poder observarla, tan sublime frente a él. Bella entreabrió sus ojos sonriendo. Él retiró sus manos despacio y ella volvió a acurrucarse en la cama dispuesta al fin a dormirse.

–Así es mejor Bella –susurró Edward mientras la arropaba–. Duérmete ahora.

Y salió de la habitación siendo otro, lo sabía. Pues deseaba que el resto de su vida, de sus días, horas y minutos se sintieran exactamente igual que _aquel_ épico segundo.

* * *

–¿No vas a preguntarme nada? –soltó finalmente Edward. Él y Jasper desayunaban aquel día domingo. Alice había marchado a su cuarto (su novio la había acompañado) para poder ducharse y arreglar así la mala racha provocada por el trasnoche.

Jasper levantó la vista. Sabía a _que_ se refería Edward específicamente.

–Si no quieres hablarme de eso no tienes que hacerlo –y volvió a lo suyo.

Edward asintió varias veces la cabeza meditando las palabras de su amigo. De repente entendió.

–Tu psicología inversa no funcionará conmigo.

–No hay psicología Edward –sonrió Jasper–. Si no quieres contarme, no lo hagas, yo tampoco preguntaré pero si quieres… yo te escucho, lo sabes –y siguió desayunando. Una sonrisa se escondía sabiéndose triunfador. El reloj no alcanzó a contar un minuto cuando se escuchó a Edward hablar:

–Es Bella.

–Wow, por lo menos deja pasar dos horas o una, pero ¿ni un minuto Edward? ¡Ni un minuto tardaste!

–Vamos Jasper no estoy de broma.

–Pero si es gracioso, bien lo sabes.

–Por favor… –Edward seguía serio, no molesto. Nervioso era la palabra.

–Está bien –Jasper retomó la compostura–. Dime –aún así, Edward mantuvo el silencio–. Te pasan cosas con Bella, ¿no? –lo animó Jasper.

–Creo… –rectificó– se que estoy enamorado de ella.

Jasper no expresó ningún tipo de manifestación. En lugar de eso sólo repitió:

–Estás enamorado de Bella. ¿Por qué lo sabes?

–Porque… –¿cómo empezar?– pues porque… –¿porque Bella lograba hipnotizarlo y no podía evitar mirarla cada instante? ¿Porque se imaginaba con ella a cada minuto y le preocupaba que algo le ocurriera? ¿Porque los celos lo dominaban cuando la veía con alguien más y odiaba tener que alejarse de su lado?, pensaba Edward. Tantas razones y se quedaba sin palabras– porque ella…

–Seguro tienes miles de razones –concluyó Jasper sacándolo de aquella extraña e incómoda situación–. Entonces… algo tienes que hacer con respecto a eso.

¿Hacer? Él no sabía como se actuaba en esa situación. Es decir, siempre que le había gustado alguna chica él simplemente aplicaba sus métodos de conquista y la conseguía, así de simple. Era sólo que nunca había deseado a esas chicas ni una mínima parte de lo que necesitaba ahora de Bella. Es más, cuando despedía sus encantos sobre ellas, buscaba su propio bienestar, divertirse sin importar lo que ellas sintiesen. Ahora, aún sin saber que sentía (o no) Bella por él, sus prioridades se habían invertido y sólo podía pensar en hacerla dichosa; estaba seguro que su bienestar se conseguía logrando el de ella.

–No se que debo hacer Jasper –un susurro reveló la verdad–. Tal vez… tal vez simplemente debiera hacer nada.

–Edward, ¿cuántas veces me has contado que te has enamorado? Me refiero a así de seguro como lo acabas de hacer –Edward no respondió, sabía a donde quería llegar Jasper–. Vas a saber que hacer, te lo aseguro, además estamos hablando de Bella, es decir, para mi fueron necesarios un par de días para saber que Bella era una chica diferente, una chica increíblemente agradable, buena; para ti no fue necesaria ni una semana para saber que estabas enamorado de ella.

–Pero ¿no podía ser algo más normal? Digo, sólo unos días y termino con la cabeza llena de ideas que me están, en verdad, matando –dijo Edward un tanto exasperado. Jasper rió.

–Te dije que esto ocurriría. Eso si, nunca pensé que tan pronto.

–No le digas a Alice, por favor.

–No lo haré pero como su hermano debes saber que Alice es muy intuitiva. Puede ver cosas hasta donde no las hay, así que vete con cuidado si no quieres que luego te llene la cabeza de sus ideas algo… extremas.

–Tendré cuidado.

–¿Vas a acercarte a ella? Me refiero a acercarte más pues por lo que veo igual hay algún tipo de entendimiento entre ustedes.

–Es la idea, ¿no?

–Bien, porque ella está entrando al casino –Edward palideció, reacción que Jasper no pasó por alto: era extraño ver a su amigo "el señor confianza" comportarse de esa forma–, así que me excusaré diciendo que voy a buscar a Alice, ¿está bien?

Edward sólo pudo asentir.

–Tranquilo, sabrás que hacer –dijo justo antes de marcharse. Al salir vio como Jasper saludaba de paso a Bella, le indicaba algo y ella asentía sonriendo. ¡Por Dios, aquella sonrisa!...

–Hola Edward, ¿puedo sentarme? –le preguntó Bella. ¡Claro! Jasper lo había indicado a él.

–Por supuesto –dijo Edward moviendo una silla. Bella se sentó y comenzó a abrir una botella de jugo de naranja–. ¿Qué tal amaneciste?

–Bastante mal la verdad, pero era algo inevitable dado mi estado ayer, ¿no?

–Es cierto –era imposible negarlo.

–No se que estaba pensando –dijo al fin.

–Sólo buscabas divertirte.

–Fue una estupidez beber de esa manera, más si no estoy acostumbrada –dijo algo avergonzada.

–Tranquila, todos nos emborrachamos alguna vez en la vida –Bella los miró incrédula, su vergüenza persistía; Edward insistió–. ¿Has escuchado que para tener una vida plena hay que plantar un árbol, escribir un libro y tener un hijo? Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. La verdad es que no hay nada más pleno que una buena resaca –Bella sonrió ante el intento de Edward de alivianar las cosas–. Sólo te divertías, además… hay nada que lamentar.

No era que Edward lo buscara pero aquello le recordó _algo más_ a Bella.

–Siento mi actitud de ayer Edward, en la habitación –soltó de repente–. Disculpa que me haya comportado de esa manera. Y gracias también por lo que hiciste por mí, por acompañarme –la chica bajó la mirada. Estaba ruborizada.

–No hay nada de lo que tengas que disculparte Bella y menos agradecer –respondió seguro Edward. Es decir, Bella no tenía porqué disculparse de haberle concedido el momento más increíble de su vida y menos agradecerle por algo que para él era un privilegio y una necesidad.

–Claro que si, lo sabes. Que te preocuparas de esa manera… no tenías ninguna obligación de hacerlo –Edward pudo notar la incomodidad en la que estaba sumida la castaña.

–¿Y librarte de las garras de Newton? Créeme, cualquier hombre tiene esa obligación –Edward le sonreía; Bella también lo hizo aún así intentó replicar–. Bella, si quieres agradecérmelo, hazlo pero te aseguro que no hay necesidad. Si eso ocurriera denuevo, no dudaría ni una vez en volver a hacerlo, además en el cuidar que llegues bien a tu dormitorio no hay tanto mérito así que no me des todo el crédito.

Bella lo escuchó y sólo pudo sonreír. Mientras, en su interior sucedía un evento algo sorpresivo e inesperado: al parecer, entre los latidos normales de su corazón había uno demás que osaba aparecer. ¿Aquello era acaso algún tipo de manifestación del que no estaba enterada? Y en la frecuencia de esa sutil aceleración cardiaca por parte de Bella, Edward supo cual era la respuesta a la pregunta que antes Jasper le había hecho: ¿Por qué sabía que estaba enamorado de Bella? esa simple sonrisa era su motivo para ser alguien mejor.

–Aunque no deba Edward, quiero hacerlo: gracias. Gracias por comportarte se esa manera conmigo. Desde que llegué has sido muy amable.

–Me gusta hacerlo –¡qué sencillo había resultado decir aquello!

–Ojalá yo pudiera hacer tanto por ti –dijo Bella más para si misma. Edward sólo sonrió. Pensaba en las inexistente posibilidades de decirle lo mucho que ya hacía por él, lo bien que lo hacía sentir.

–Créeme que con haber visto la cara de Newton anoche, me siento más que pagado –Bella recordó aquella situación.

–Gracias a Dios fuiste tú quien me llevó a la habitación –soltó Bella riendo. Al segundo cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras y el sonrojo no tardó en llegar. Edward, por supuesto, también lo notó–. Me refiero a... bueno, Newton y yo hubiera sido algo raro, ¿no? –Edward se sonrió– ¿Qué? –preguntó Bella extrañada.

–Es gracioso oírte decirle Newton.

–Bueno, me he acostumbrado a que lo llames así –respondió de forma tímida.

–Newton…un hombre _taaan _especial. No sabes cuánto me desagrada.

–Creo que puedo hacerme una idea bastante clara.

–Y respóndeme, ¿qué hacemos hablando de él? –preguntó Edward fingiendo extrañeza. Bella sonrió.

Aquello era muy extraño, según pensó Bella. Estar en esa situación con Edward… ¿existiendo tanta complicidad entre ellos? Sus latidos avanzaron al doble de velocidad y ahora si que no lo pudo ignorar pero… la pregunta era: ¿por qué?

–Debemos hacer el trabajo para Witter –dijo Edward–. Me faltan sólo unas páginas y termino el libro.

–Oh muy bien, yo lo tengo listo. Aproveché de sacar "La Metamorfosis", así podemos apoyarnos en la idea de lo fantástico. No se, pensaba en un paralelismo o algo parecido –Edward sonrió: Bella se veía tan hermosa cuando se mostraba interesada.

–Siempre un paso más adelante –susurró encantado. ¡Por Dios! Debía aprender a controlar esos impulsos.

–Bueno… no, es que…

–Está muy bien, tranquila. ¿Cuándo lo hacemos?

–Puede ser mañana en la tarde, así si falla algo, tenemos el martes para revisarlo pero tú tienes tiempo para terminar la lectura.

–Me parece bien.

–¿En tu dormitorio? – y otra vez se ruborizó–. Es-es sólo que me parece más cómodo –comenzó a excusarse– o puede ser en el mío, o en la biblioteca si quieres-

–Yo te busco –la cortó el castaño.

–No es necesario, puedes decirme en que habitación estás.

–No te preocupes, voy a eso de las 6, ¿vale? –preguntó sonriendo.

Y Bella no pudo (ni quiso) obviar aquella ensoñadora imagen ante ella: le era imposible negar todo el encanto que tenía y transmitía Edward.

Su interior arrancó una vez más. Como si fuera posible Bella obligó a su corazón a latir más lento y pausado; obviamente éste hizo caso omiso de sus consejos. Y a la rebeldía de él, sus pulmones decidieron acelerar el ritmo de su respiración.

Algo realmente extraño le estaba ocurriendo. Lástima que Edward no pudiera verlo.

* * *

Y??? les gustó??? No era beso (buuu, abucheénme) pero pasaba algo muuuuy importante, no?

Y al cap. en general? aún no pasan cosillas concretas pero si pasan cosas importantes para el desarrollo. Edward ya está más que frito con el enamoramiento y Bella... ya va chicas, take it easy!

Pero no puedo discutirlo sola, por eso su parte va cuando le dan abajo y dejan su "siempre deseado- Review".

Una cosa más: dentro de mi fic han habido cierta intertetualidá a algunas canciones. Para reflejar el enamoramiento de Edward me inspiré en "POP, goes my heart" de Hugh Grant en la película MUSIC AND LYRICS (escuchenla, es lo gracioso) Y un par de frases entremedio son adaptadas de unas canciones de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Eso.

Me marcho ahora, es tarde, les prometo hacer todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir.

Amores y cuidense.


	13. Apocalipsis ahora

Nota: personajes de Meyer. Yo sólo me hago de sus personajes y me invento un cuento más o menos.

No pretendo de aquí en adelante taparme a disculpas cada vez que suba un nuevo capítulo, es sólo que el tiempo volvió a consumirse muy rápido y no pude aventurarme antes con el relato. Ya saben... la U y bla con lo que no las aburriré otra vez.

Lo primero: gracias por sus lindos reviews. Me alegraron montón. Ojalá sigan así con los capítulos futuros :D Y disculpen a las chicas que se sintieron engañadas y esperaron un beso. Falta poquito, en serio ;)

Queridas: pondia, chica vampiro 92, Amelie 666, WinMely, EdwardEdward, Andromeda-170, kotecullen, Mills Rathbone y ZoriCullen. Gracias lindas por sus Alertas y Favoritos (doble gracias a las chicas que se repiten XD).

No les quito más tiempo!

* * *

13. Apocalipsis ahora

.

–Bien –dijo Witter ya avanzada la clase: era la mañana del día lunes–, como muchos se han acercado a preguntarme sobre el trabajo y hay otros que ni siquiera tienen pareja aún, les dejaré estos últimos veinte minutos para que se junten, conversen sobre el tema y pueda responder sus dudas si es que las hay, ¿bien? –se escucharon murmullos y ruidos de sillas. Todos comenzaron a moverse.

Bella permaneció en su lugar, estaba haciendo las últimas anotaciones sobre lo dicho por el profesor cuando alguien se acercó a su puesto y dijo:

–Hey Bella ­–y no era esa suave y encantadora (¿así que encantadora?) voz que, extrañamente, anheló escuchar–. ¿Te parece si tú y yo trabajamos juntos? –Mike Newton se sentó a su lado.

–Eh… ya tengo compañero –respondió algo atónita: ¿qué hacía Newton hablándole?

–¿Y no prefieres trabajar conmigo? –dijo acercándose aún más a la castaña.

–Creo que no Newt-- Mike –Bella recordó cierto comentario y sonrió para sí. Sonrisa que el muchacho mal interpretó y lo incitó a insistir.

–Estoy seguro de que el nuestro sería el mejor trabajo, tú eres una chica muy inteligente y--

–Bella ya te dijo Newton, _no quiere_ trabajar contigo, ¿acaso es tan difícil de entender? –y esa _sí_ era la voz que quiso oír. El corazón de Bella otra vez se adelantó.

–Cullen –habló secamente Mike– creo que este tema no te concierne, ¿por qué no sigues tu paso? –Edward mantuvo la calma.

–Ocurre Newton, que estás ocupando mi lugar –dijo Edward lleno de orgullo. No quería sonar como un egoísta que se mofaba sólo de conseguir a la chica (es más, Bella estaba a años luz de tomarlo en cuenta) pero aquel sabor de ver a Newton al borde de la humillación lo satisfacían de sobremanera.

Mike Newton palideció; Edward seguía sonriendo con satisfacción; Bella, por otro lado, aún intentaba entender algo de todo aquel impass.

–Luego hablamos Bella –dijo Mike dirigiéndose sólo a la chica mientras se levantaba del lugar.

–Piérdete Newton –sabía que sonaba como un niño mas no podía contenerse, no con tipos como él.

–No era necesario ser tan duro, ya con la situación estaba bastante avergonzado –comentó Bella luego que todo se hubiera calmado.

–Sigo pensando que merecía aún más –Edward apretó la mandíbula. Bella no obvió aquel gesto.

–¿Hubo… –¿sería pertinente preguntar? La actitud rígida que mantenía Edward la animó a seguir– hubo algún problema entre ustedes? ¿Antes, digo? ¿en el pasado?

Edward se relajó al oírla. No se había puesto a pensar que Bella podía lucir tan, o más, hermosa cuando titubeaba.

–No, nada –le sonrió–, es sólo que Mike siempre se las ha traído conmigo –y eso nunca me importó hasta que apareciste tú, completó Edward en su mente.

–Bueno, intenta no hacerte problemas por él, no es necesario. Y no te preocupes por mí tampoco, creo que puedo manejar las cosas con Newton –le sonrió Bella.

–Supongo que si –¿cómo poder negarse a ella? La observó. Terminar con Jessica, eso debía hacer ese mismo día. No necesitaba una relación con ella, y lo de Tanya lo arreglaría luego. Ahora de la única que quería estar cerca era de Bella, y si eso suponía encerrarse simplemente a hacer un trabajo, se sentía más que satisfecho.

–Entonces… ahora a lo que íbamos –Bella lo sacó de su ensueño–: el trabajo, ¿algo que tengamos que preguntarle a Witter?

–Algo de bibliografía, tal vez.

Mike aún miraba de reojo, y bastante molesto además, a Edward cuando, junto a Bella, se acercó donde Witter para aclarar dudas.

El timbre sonó a los minutos.

–Bella, ¿me puedes dar tu número? Es que tengo que filmar en la tarde, entonces si me llego a atrasar, puedo avisarte –lo había pensado unos minutos y se había decidido a conseguir su teléfono. Aquello no le resultaba tan complicado.

–Está bien –la chica pareció no dudar de su excusa y le dio su teléfono celular.

–Te dejo el mío, por cualquier cosa, ¿vale? –intercambiar números: solía hacerlo con sus otras conquistas, y no es que Bella se transformara en una más pero por lo visto aún le quedaba algo de cordura que no había sido controlada por su enamoramiento.

–Oh está bien –Bella sacó su celular y su sonrisa se esfumó al mirar la pantalla. Aquel número, que aún se mantenía sin registrar, había llamado dos veces. Edward no pasó por alto aquella expresión y preguntó:

–¿Pasa algo? ¿Bella? –la chica volvió en si.

–No, nada –y en parte era cierto: Nicholas era su pasado.

–Si algo te está molestando puedes decírmelo –Edward la observó serio, esperando.

–Estoy bien –y ahora si que fue sincera. Edward le sonrió en respuesta.

–Bueno. Matemáticas ahora, ¿no? –dijo el chico cambiando de tema.

–Matemáticas… si –se extrañó Bella, ¿cómo Edward se acordaba de eso?

–Bien, suerte. Y nos vemos a la tarde –se despidió y salió del salón.

–Nos vemos –dijo Bella en un susurro para si viéndolo desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

–¡Bella! –gritó nuevamente Alice– hace rato te estoy hablando, ¿qué pasa que no me escuchas?

Esa era, precisamente, una pregunta por la que Bella se tomaría el derecho a guardar respuesta; es decir, ni ella entendía el porqué había estado pensando todo el día en aquel chico castaño y en la extraña relación que se estaba dando entre ellos, sin mencionar el hecho que se verían aquella tarde y ella, aún peor, parecía… ¿ansiar estar con él? ¡Vamos Bella, cabeza fría!

Cabeza fría… esa cabeza fría que no la acompañó durante el almuerzo cuando no pudo reprimir cuestionarse porqué Edward no había aparecido, y tampoco reprimir las ganas de querer verlo. ¡Cabeza fría, maldita sea!

–O mejor dicho… –continuó Alice con tan peculiar tono al notar que Bella no reaccionaba–, ¿en _quién_ estás pensando? –sin poder evitarlo, enrojeció. ¡Demonios! primero su cabeza y las ideas que buscaban complicarle la vida y ahora, por culpa de su evidente vergüenza, tendría que lidiar con Alice, tan insistente personita que tenía el don (si, aquello era magia o algo parecido) de saberlo todo y que además era la gemelo de cierto… personaje–. ¡Vamos Bella! con ese silencio y esas mejillas te acusaste solita.

–No se de que me hablas Alice, y disculpa pero debo ir a Historia –apresuró el paso a clases aunque aún faltaban mínimo quince minutos para entrar.

–¿Es el mismo chico de la otra vez? –Alice la ignoró. ¿Qué otra vez?, se preguntó Bella. Oh, Nicholas.

–No, no es sobre él –Alice se detuvo, analizaba algo. Bella se giró rogando en su interior que Alice se hubiera calmado.

–¡Es otro chico! –exclamó segura.

–¿Qué?

–Sino la negación no sería tan rotunda –le explicó la morena como si aquello fuera evidente. Bella no pronunció palabras: ¿cómo lo hacía?

Estaba impresionada. Se quedó en silencio. ¿Serviría seguir negándole las cosas a Alice? Ella le había demostrado ser una encantadora chica y una muy buena amiga así que tal vez no era tan malo contarle ciertas cosas. Decirle lo necesario, ciertas inquietudes, sin comprometer nombres claro estaba, pero… ¿de qué estaba hablando? Había nada que contar porque nada realmente estaba pasando entre ella y Edward, sólo eran ideas locas que buscaban atentar contra su cordura. Edward tenía novia y ella… bueno, el caso es que estaba viendo obras de arte donde en realidad no existían más que esbozos, si es que alcanzaban a serlo.

–No, no es un nuevo chico –aquello fue peor, que mentira más mala; ni que decir de la mentirosa. Alice estaba dispuesta a replicar cuando Bella fue salvada por la campana: el timbre de su celular.

Nicholas llamaba otra vez. Bella dudó unos segundos y rechazó la llamada entrante. Tal cual había hecho su gemelo antes, Alice preguntó:

–¿Ocurre algo Bella?

–No nada.

–¿Estás segura?

–Es sólo un tema algo viejo del que luego te contaré –si era un tema viejo ¿por qué esa mala sensación rodeando su garganta?

–Está bien –respondió Alice–. Entonces… ¿puedo seguir con mi interrogatorio sobre el misterioso chico?

–Hay ningún chico misterioso Alice.

–Por supuesto, dejará de ser un misterio cuando me digas quién-- ­–el celular de Bella volvió a interrumpirlas–. Tal vez deberías contestar.

Bella lo meditó. ¿Qué querría hablar Nicholas con ella? Tenían nada que conversar. O tal vez sí. Era el momento para dejarle las cosas claras: todo entre ellos se había acabado y punto.

–No vemos a la tarde, ¿si?

–Está bien. Y de esa si que no te escapas –agregó Alice marchándose.

Luego se preocuparía de arreglar ese tema. Miró a su alrededor, los alumnos iban por los pasillos hacia sus clases: no estaba en sus planes tener esa conversación frente a otros oídos así que corrió a un pasillo más solitario, entró en la primera puerta que vio y contestó el celular sin siquiera saludar.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres N--?

El sesenta por ciento de la sangre que dejó su cabeza en ese momento le impidió articular algo más.

Y un fugaz letargo imposibilitó sus accionar. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón asomándose por su garganta, podía escuchar el susurro de jóvenes yendo y viniendo por los pasillos aledaños, podía escuchar la confundida voz de Nicholas al teléfono reclamando su atención.

Sólo sus piernas, emancipadas en ese instante del control de su cuerpo, decidieron reaccionar. Y corrió… simplemente corrió.

Pudo escuchar aquella aterciopelada voz gritar con desespero su nombre justo antes de escapar del lugar.

* * *

¿Por qué? Su cabeza la atormentaba con información mas nada quería pensar por el momento, sólo intentar entender porqué sus ojos se humedecían sin detenimiento, la tristeza se agolpaba en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

Debía ir a clases en cuestión de minutos y sin embargo estaba sentada en el frío piso de quien sabe que sala, llorando. Y no soportaba la idea de saberse tan vulnerable cosa que la ahogaba en más llanto aún.

Aquella imagen: Edward y Jessica. Besándose.

No podía estar llorando por eso, simplemente no era lógico. El teléfono entre sus manos sonó otra vez. Bella miró el número como si en vez de eso estuviera mirando a Nicholas y comprendió. Ya entendía las cosas: ¿por qué los hombres tenían que actuar así?

Apagó el celular enfadada y lo lanzó lejos a la vez que intentaba calmarse.

–¿Bella?

El timbre de su teléfono había servido de guía para alguien más.

–Déjame sola Edward.

* * *

:o Les gustó? Edward tan bien encaminado que va y pasa esto :/

Qué vendrá ahora??? Necesito saber que piensan, no duden en decirlo!

Por eso chicas, opinen!! espero muchos reviews como el capítulo anterior. Y si me encuentro con muchos, les prometo hacer todo lo posible por subir capítulo nuevo tan pronto como pueda! Las ideas están todas en mi cabeza, falta un "transfer" al PC ^^

Por eso, plis queridas! Cariños para uds!

Amores y cuidense!


	14. Algo pasa con Bella

Nota: personajes de Meyer, el resto es mio (ah bueno, Nicholas es mio XD)

Bueno, tardé sólo un par de semanas solamente XD no es tanto, cierto?

Como siempre, darle gracias a las chicas que se suman con Favoritos y Alertas para seguir el fic: Tutzy Cullen, ale-lola, asnandara, crisvel, Agridulce Princesa, v3r0nika, cinderella191 y Domii23, se los agradezco montones queridas! Y A adesca, que se atreve con alerta de autor ^^ que linda que eres!

A los reviews, aunque poquitos otra vez :(, también, a las chicas que se dan el tiempecito de mandar un mensaje o dejar su opinión sobre lo que leen, grax en serio XD

No les quieto más tiempo, disfruten un nuevo cap. de **De besitos y problemas.**

**

* * *

**14. Algo pasa con Bella

.

–¡Qué te tardaste amor! –el mismo panorama de siempre: Jessica esperando por él en la misma solitaria sala de Artes, nublada por el engaño de llegar algún día a formalizar y poder ser así la novia oficial de Edward Cullen–. ¿Me extrañaste?

No el mismo de siempre: ¿extrañarla? No había tenido tiempo ni espacio en su cabeza para poder recordarla. Sabía que sonaba egoísta y que aquella situación remarcaba aún más el hecho de estar, técnicamente, usando a Jessica pero lo cierto era que ya no necesitaba ni quería estar con ella.

¿Verla a escondidas sólo para disfrutar de un buen instante? Había sido un buen plan; un plan pasado ciertamente. Ahora tenía otras prioridades. _Una_ prioridad.

–Jessica, tenemos que hablar –al grano al asunto. Se acercó a la chica quien la esperaba sentada sobre uno de los mesones del lugar; decidió mantener más distancia de la acostumbrada.

–Llevo diciéndote eso desde hace mucho amor, que tenemos que conversar también además de lo físico, tú sabes –cualquier otra chica ya lo habría entendido pero Jessica… digamos que no era una chica muy lista, bueno, por algo había estado creyendo sus mentiras tanto tiempo.

–Tenemos que terminar –le soltó de una.

–¿Qué pasa cariño? –Jessica tomó la mano de Edward y lo aproximó hacia ella; él no dio pie atrás pero logró zafar su mano en un rápido movimiento.

–Simplemente… no quiero seguir con esto.

–¿Pasó algo con Tanya? –preguntó la chica, más asustada que enfadada por lo que acababan de decirle.

–Ese es otro asunto –era verdad: aún estaba todo el asunto con Tanya.

Un silencio que duró unos minutos donde Jessica buscó las manos de Edward y entrelazó sus dedos.

–Edward, nosotros estamos bien juntos amor, nos entendemos, nos divertimos… –Jessica no reclamaba explicación, simplemente buscaba convencer al chico para no perder aquello que tenía con él.

–Es sólo que no _puedo_ seguir con esto –el énfasis en el "puedo" se hizo notar–. Tengo mis razones que no tienen que ver con Tanya, pero que tampoco puedo decírte.

–Escúchame –la chica tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo– esto no tiene porque acabarse. No sé que razones tendrás pero te aseguro que podré entenderlas; yo te quiero y se que tú también lo haces –rodeó su cuello y se acercó al oído–, podemos seguir viéndonos aquí hasta que arregles tus asuntos –le susurró mientras comenzaba lentamente a besarle el cuello– porque bien sabes que lo pasamos increíble cuando estamos juntos.

Edward no se movió.

–Además… a escondidas es más excitante –fue lo último que dijo Jessica con el aliento sobre su boca justo antes de comenzar a besarlo. Justo antes de que se nublaran sus sentidos.

Era cierto lo que había dicho Jessica antes, era sólo que la conjugación temporal estaba errónea: la _pasaban_ bien juntos. Antes. Tal vez nunca consideró a Jessica para algo más serio como un compromiso pero sí la creyó entretenida para pasar un rato a solas; ahora ni eso le interesaba.

Por lo mismo debía ser racional. Fue sólo que su lado racional no alcanzó a detener aquel beso y debió ser la inercia de su cuerpo la que lo separara de Jessica al saberse interrumpidos por alguien más que entraba al salón.

El mundo se le vino al piso: era Bella.

No supo si Jessica había dicho o hecho algo, su atención sólo se centro en la silueta de Bella saliendo del lugar. No tenía que pensarlo y fue tras ella.

En la primera sala del pasillo donde la chica se había perdido sonó un teléfono celular y luego el llanto ahogado de alguien al interior. Una molestia lo agobió por completo: Bella no debía estar pasando por eso y menos por causa de él.

–¿Bella?

–Déjame sola Edward –claro que no lo haría. Sabía que a veces lo más adecuado era darle espacio a alguien cuando lo pedía, era sólo que no podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que Bella estaba, en el mismo lugar, sufriendo.

Bella estaba sentada en el piso en un rincón de la sala, apoyada contra la pared y buscando refugio entre sus propios brazos: se veía tan frágil.

Edward se acercó en silencio lentamente, se puso en cuclillas en frente de ella temiendo alguna reacción que le impidiera abrazarla y consolarla y prometerle que todo saldría bien, aún cuando no llegó rechazo por parte de Bella, Edward no pudo hacerlo, había una fuerza invisible que lo separaba de ella; era aquello que muchos llamaban cobardía el que tomaba protagonismo en aquel momento.

La chica se limpiaba escondida las lágrimas a la vez que intentaba reprimir la tristeza: no quería que Edward ni nadie la viera en ese estado, no soportaba la idea de saberse tan vulnerable.

Edward sólo espero; Bella rompió el silencio llevada por la impotencia de momento:

–¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué las cosas deben ser así? ¿Por qué simplemente no son capaces de decir la verdad, admitir que todo se acabó? Admitir que ya no te quieren… –Edward pudo notar la voz quebrada de la chica mas no podía ver su rostro, ella aún se cubría.

Otro silencio los rodeó. Fue Edward quien supo que era su turno de hablar:

–Lo siento tanto Bella –algo tenía que decir: aquello era lo que quería decir y Bella supo que estaba siendo sincero.

Ella levantó la vista y al fin sus miradas se encontraron. Aquel rostro nublado por tanta tristeza terminó por acabar con Edward al llevarlo a un límite inexplorado de sus sentimientos.

Pasaron un par de minutos silenciosos. Fuera el ruido comenzaba a menguar. Edward se decidió por ocupar el sitio en el suelo al lado de la castaña, siempre con la mirada al frente. Aquello fue una segunda invitación para la chica quien volvió a hablar, pero con un tono del todo distinto al anterior:

–Me dijeron que me engañaba y yo no lo quise ver –dos lágrimas escaparon por sus mejillas pero en esta oportunidad no se preocupó de ocultarlas–. Confié en su palabra cuando me dijo que no hiciera caso de lo que hablaban, que me quería –Bella no entendía porque estaba contando esas cosas y además a Edward, si nunca antes las había hablado con alguien. Luego se pondría a pensar en lo que hacía, ahora sólo necesitaba seguir haciéndolo–. Cuando apareció con ella dos días después de terminar conmigo debí darme cuenta y, aún así, no quise verlo. Ahora me llama cuando estoy ya a kilómetros como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, de seguro no le importa engañar ahora a la otra chica –su voz se mantenía firme mas sus energías se iban apagando. Sacar todo aquello si que era agotador pues significaba aceptarlo y dolía… a montones.

Edward entendió todo.

–Él simplemente no te merecía Bella. Debes estar con alguien que te merezca, alguien que te valore –cada palabra tan cierta saliendo de sus propios labios lo alejaban cada vez más de Bella pues ciertamente él no calificaba; ella merecía alguien mejor. Lo que Edward no sabía era que cada palabra dicha provocaba una sensación de calor en el interior de Bella que la dejó sin respuesta.

–Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto –habló en un susurro–. Y siento más que lo hayas recordado sólo porque me viste con… bueno, porque me encontraste en esa situación.

Bella recordó aquella imagen y una punzada de celos quiso manifestarse mas aquello no era un tema que le incumbía, es decir, Edward no tenía culpa alguna de las cosas ocurridas antes con Nicholas por lo tanto no debía pagar por esos asuntos aún cuando no compartiera lo que él estaba haciendo. Además se la debía del día de su cumpleaños: él había respetado su espacio y su privacidad sin siquiera ella pedírselo.

–Sobre aquello, no creas que contaré algo, no es asunto mío.

Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que no fue percibida: cuando creía que no podían existir más cosas que le gustaran de Bella, iba la chica y la sorprendía con algún detalle que lo encantaba aún más. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó cuando regresó el peso de lo que en verdad lo agobiaba de todo aquello.

–No me preocupa que el resto vaya a enterarse, no me importa lo que ellos digan –Bella lo miró extrañada: ¿acaso aquello con atentaba contra su popularidad?–, me importa más lo que tú vayas a pensar de mi –aquello la sorprendió aún más– o lo que ya piensas de mi.

–¿Qué? –fue lo único que Bella pudo pronunciar extrañada mirándolo directamente. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Simplemente no era lógico que a Edward Cullen le importara lo que ella tuviera que decir–. ¿Por qué?

–No quería causarte una mala impresión –Edward no la miraba, no se atrevía a hacerlo; podía sentir la mirada de ella sobre su persona–, aunque creo que ya lo arruiné –dijo esto último soltando un respiro.

Bella no quería sonar importuna pero necesitó volver a preguntar:

–¿Por qué?

Edward al fin la enfrentó:

–Porque me agradas Bella, en verdad me agradas y bueno…quiero conocerte.

La chica desvió la mirada al instante en que enrojecía. No se esperaba aquello. Necesitó unos minutos para calmarse y asimilar las palabras, minutos en que el silencio volvió a apropiarse del lugar. Edward, por su parte, no necesitaba decir más y eso Bella lo sabía.

–No comparto lo que estás haciendo, de ninguna manera lo comparto –Edward anheló un posible "pero"–, aún así no me olvido como te has portado conmigo. Has hecho mucho más fácil mi estadía aquí y eso, en serio, te lo agradezco. Bueno… a los chicos también.

Las palabras de Bella actuaban desvaneciendo poco a poco el nudo que se había albergado en su garganta. Creyó que aquello sería lo mejor que escucharía salir de la boca de Bella, cuando ésta agregó:

–Lo cierto es que tú también me agradas mucho Edward.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a enfrentarse: Bella esperaba que Edward no la estuviera viendo porque sentía arder su rostro de vergüenza. Edward, por otra parte, no podía reprimir su creciente felicidad por lo que evitó mirarla o si no todo quedaría en evidencia.

Afuera ya no se oía a los alumnos.

–Debemos ir a clase –dijo Bella jugueteando con sus dedos.

Edward hubiera preferido permanecer en esa sala, en ese suelo frío sentado junto a Bella lo que quedara de la tarde pero sabía que la chica no querría faltar y menos para quedarse en ese lugar con él, así que se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica se sorprendió un segundo. Lo vio a los ojos: Edward le sonreía torcido. Aceptó su ayuda y se levantó también.

–Tu celular –Edward le extendió el teléfono que había estado tirado en el suelo durante toda la platica.

–¡Dios! Se notará que estuve llorando –se lamentó Bella por lo bajo mientras intentaba arreglarse.

–Si quieres esperamos un rato antes de ir –era cierto, se podía ver que Bella había estado llorando, aún así Edward pensaba que lucía hermosa.

–No puedo Edward, ya vamos quince minutos tarde, además debo ponerme al día con las materias así que no puedo darme el lujo de faltar –bueno, pensó Edward, no había perdido nada con intentarlo.

–¿Qué clase tienes ahora? –se dirigieron a la puerta.

–Historia.

–¿Con el profesor Aro? –Bella asintió–, dile que tuviste que arreglar unos asuntos en secretaría y que se tardaron, no te preguntará más –Bella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

–Bien, nos vemos a la tarde –dijo Bella despidiéndose mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al aula de Historia. Edward la observaba marchar.

–¡Bella! –la chica se volteó unos metros más adelante–. Se que no debe importarte o te sonará a mala justificación pero… pero cuando entraste a la sala de Arte, aunque no lo parecía, yo estaba terminando con Jessica.

Una cosquilla subió por la garganta de Bella y, sin poder contenerse de reaccionar, sonrió; una sonrisa del todo imperceptible, pero sonrisa al fin.

–Voy a clase Edward –agregó volteándose antes de ser más evidente. Pero evidente con qué, se preguntó Bella mientras seguía su paso: evidente con la inexplicable alegría que la invadió.

Edward no tuvo más opción que marchar a su clase luego que Bella se perdiera al doblar el pasillo. Soltó un respiro: había sido tanto en tan pocos minutos.

* * *

Uy que me gustó escribir este cap. No saben lo que me cuesta controlar a Edward de no lanzarse y darle un muy beso nu más a Bella (que harto que quiere tbn).

Les gusto chicas??? Hice que todo se arruinara en el cap. anterior pero no duró mucho, vieron? Si tampoco soy tan mala. Y ya se acerca lo más importante, falta poquito en serio.

Espero más opiniones ahorita, que me digan que piensan o se pases a dejar saludos XD Recuerden que aunque no lo diga, los cariños azucarados siguen viajando para donde uds. Denle a review y le llegará sin falta!

Ahora, no quiero ser como político y prometer y prometer, pero espero tener cap. nuevo en menos tiempo, vale???

Amores y cuidense!


	15. Arde Troya

Nota: personajes de Meyer. Yo sólo me hago de sus personajes y me invento un cuento más o menos.

Al fin!

Mi año universitario terminó hace unos días y dispongo de tiempo para retomar el fic, como prometí.

Se que fueron muchos meses los que dejé de publicar, y por lo mismo quiero pedirles como favor personal que se atrevan nuevamente con **De Besitos y Problemas**, que continúen leyendo como lo hacían y dándome el mismo apoyo de siempre; ahora los capítulos no tardarán en llegar. Les aseguro que dentro de una semana tienen uno nuevo.

Eso, no les quito más tiempo (fue mucho).

Disfruten y comenten al terminar, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos!!!

Gracias por la comprensión (:

* * *

AVISO DE UTILIDAD PUBLICA (**el nuevo capítulo al fina de este comentario)**

Chicas, acabo de leer un review de Amelie 666 donde expresa la dificultad para seguir el fic dado el tiempo que me tomé. Gracias niña por tu comentario, que me ha dado una idea.

Para que puedas entender sin problema **De Besitos y Problemas** sin volver a leer los 14 capítulos anteriores, he aquí un fugaz resumen:

.

Bella es una joven de 16 años que se muda a un instituto en Boston para superar una decepción amorosa provocada por Nicholas, quien la cambió por otra chica.

En Boston conoce a Jacob, hijo del dueño de una librería con quien entabla amistad, aún cuando por parte de Jake las cosas aspiran a ir un poco más allá.

Alices, novia de Jasper y melliza de Edward, es la compañera de cuarto de Bella. La invita a comer y esta conoce a los chicos con quienes entabla una buena relación.

Edward es el más popular y mujeriego del instituto, quien está de "novio" con la también popular Tanya, además de vivir un affaire con Jessica, la chica fácil. Edward le teme al compromiso y nunca ha presentado una novia a su familia, ni siquiera a Tanya.

Bella, en su segundo día, hace caer a Jessica con su bolso y la guerra nace entre ellas.

Edward poco a poco comienza a interesarse por Bella.

Jacob descubre que Bella está de cumpleaños. Edward También. Ambos la sorprenden pero Nicholas llama y es quien se lleva la atención de la chica.

Edward cree que Bella está interesada en él y comienza a conquistarla en clase de gimnasia. Bella, simplemente, le sigue el juego.

Bella se entera que Nicholas sigue de novio y decide superarlo yendo a una fiesta ilegal en el colegio. Ahí juegan a la botella y Bella, un tanto controlada por el alcohol y ya en su dormitorio, intenta besar a Edward. Es el momento en que Edward se da cuenta que está enamorado de ella.

Es así como decide terminar con Jessica, pero Bella justo los sorprende besándose.

Edward se disculpa. Bella le cuenta del engaño de su ex novio Nicholas. Edward le dice que le agrada. Ella también.

Ahora Bella y Edward deben hacer un trabajo juntos para la clase de Literatura del profesor James sobre los mundos fantásticos…

.

Ahora si, a leer!!

* * *

15. Arde Troya

.

–… y así es como termina por configurarse lo fantástico en función de lo real –dictó Bella dando por finalizado el trabajo que tenían para Literatura.

–Listo –terminó de tipear Edward a su lado.

Era lunes en la tarde y ambos se encontraban en la habitación del chico como habían acordado el día anterior; Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama, apoyado en la pared con el laptop sobre las piernas, Bella a su lado se encargaba de buscar bibliografía en los libros que la rodeaban.

–Lo reviso –dijo Bella recibiendo el laptop y apoyándolo en sus piernas.

–Está bien –Edward la observó concentrada en la pantalla y descubrió una nueva faceta de Bella que terminó también por encantarlo. Estaba tan absorto viéndola trabajar que decidió ponerse de pie y salir de su lado pues con eso sólo conseguiría ponerse en evidencia, más de lo que ya podía controlar.

Se dirigió al baño. Ahí se mojó el rostro, respiró profundo y se miró al espejo. Esos segundos contemplándose le revelaron una verdad que, sin poder negar, ya sospechaba: por primera vez en la vida sentía nervios frente a una mujer; como nunca Edward Cullen se ponía nervioso en presencia de una chica. No cualquier chica. Bella. Esa Bella que esperaba en la habitación contigua.

Y no le quedaba más que armarse de valor. Es decir, llevaban ahí casi tres horas entre trabajo y conversaciones triviales y las cosas habían avanzado por su propia cuenta. Ahora que el informe estaba terminado no le quedaba más remedio que salir y hacer aquello que meditó durante los segundos en que su cerebro le jugó una mala pasada y lo hacían concentrarse más en quién dictaba el trabajo que en el trabajo mismo.

La observó, ahora desde la puerta: ella seguía sobre su cama concentrada en el documento. Y no supo, otra vez, cuanto tiempo se quedó embobado mirándola pero al momento ella estaba viéndolo.

–Creo que no hay más que hacerle, diría que está terminado –dijo Bella para cortar un silencio que comenzaba a hacerse notorio.

–Genial –¿qué diablos le pasaba a su cabeza? ¿"genial"? ¿Acaso su cerebro se había atrofiado que no le permitía articular ninguna palabra más interesante que un patético "genial"?

Y otra vez fue sólo el ventilador del laptop el que se dejó oír.

–Bueno… –agregó Bella dejando la computadora a un lado y haciendo además para levantarse– será mejor que me marche.

–-Te parece si… –las palabras escaparon de sus labios; se concedió un tiempo para ordenar las ideas y continuó–: ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Después de todo el trabajo, creo que nos lo merecemos.

Bella se quedó sentada en la cama meditando la invitación, según lo que Edward pensó; lo cierto es que Bella estaba paralizada. Sabía que no debía darle tanta importancia a gestos como aquel los cuales, lo más probable, era que sólo supusieran amabilidad por parte de Edward, pero su cerebro acostumbraba a jugarle ese tipo de pasadas y darle más vueltas de las necesarias a cosas como aquellas. Y la última semana si que quería volverla loca.

–No lo sé, debes estar cansado –no estaba buscando una excusa fácil para librase de aquello, es más, casi el 95% de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos (¿a gritos?) que aceptara la invitación que el chico le estaba haciendo; es sólo que no quería que Edward se sintiera obligado a hacerla.

–Vamos, no nos tomará mucho, hay un Starbucks cerca, podemos tomarnos un café, comer algo y volver.

Bella se tomó un par de segundos para responder, los que en tiempo cronológico no suponían mayor espera, aún así, para Edward resultaron abismales, donde sólo pudo rogar (¿rogar? aquello sí que era nuevo) que la chica respondiera de forma afirmativa.

–Está bien –accedió y al fin Edward, sin que ella lo notara, pudo volver a respirar.

* * *

Ella no era de las chicas que acostumbraba a aceptar regalos de nadie, no le gustaba sentirse en deuda con la gente por lo que la mayor parte de las veces lo evitaba, era sólo que Edward parecía ser del tipo de gente que no aceptaba un no a la hora de hacer un regalo, y ahí estaba, ofreciéndose a pagar la cuenta completa.

–Bella yo invité, no tienes que preocuparte.

–Lo mismo dijiste la última vez que cenamos –le recriminó Bella.

Estaban en la fila para pagar las bebidas y los emparedados. El cajero esperaba sonriendo algo impaciente que los chicos se decidieran.

Edward sin dejarse contradecir otra vez sacó dinero y canceló ante la negativa impuesta por Bella y, sin dejarla reprochar, agregó con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos:

–La próxima vez invitas tú, prometo que te dejaré.

Y un escalofrío se coló por la espalda de Bella y recorrió el camino completo hasta su nuca. Tragó pesado y al fin pudo procesar la última información: ¿Edward esperaba que hubiera una "próxima vez"? ¿Acaso Edward _quería_ que existiera una "próxima vez"?

Y sintió su rostro arder, por suerte Edward estaba recibiendo la bandeja con la comida y no se dio por aludido.

–… entonces llegó Charlie y comenzó a híperventilar por mi salud. Si hasta ese momento había logrado pasar desapercibida, con Charlie todos en el colegio terminaron enterándose de mi accidente –Bella estaba entretenida contándole anécdotas a Edward de la época en que había vivido con su padre. Edward sólo escuchaba y sonreía ante el panorama que tenía: una Bella sonriente y del todo radiante.

–Debe haber sido difícil para tu padre dejarte marchar tan lejos.

–Lo fue. Supongo que no pensé en él cuando tomé la decisión –dijo Bella un poco desanimada ante el recuerdo de Charlie.

Entonces Edward recordó las palabras de Bella el día que la había conocido (lo cierto es que podía recordar cada conversación que había tenido con ella) cuando les había contado que sus propios padres le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de vivir en Boston. No quiso preguntar pues no quería incomodar a la chica: si ella decidía contarle las verdaderas razones, la escucharía, si no era así, no la presionaría a que lo hiciera.

Pero Bella sí había notado el cambio en Edward cuando hizo el comentario, recordó a Nicholas y todo lo que ese nombre encerraba y, sin más, quiso continuar.

–Lo cierto es que mis padres me hablaron de este colegio hace dos años y me ofrecieron la posibilidad de venir, yo no quise hacerlo. Pero el verano pasado… –Bella se detuvo y extendió la mirada a Edward quien no perdía pisada de sus palabras. La calidez con la que éste la veía invitaron a Bella a seguir–: el verano pasado Nicholas me dejó y yo… yo simplemente no lo pude superar y me alejé. Era demasiado cobarde para quedarme.

–No es un asunto de cobardía Bella, pero a veces las cosas son demasiado difíciles cuando hay sentimientos de por medio –Bella sólo lo observó–. Y está claro que tú lo quieres mucho –y como le costó admitir que Bella necesitara tanto de alguien más como él necesitaba de ella.

–Lo quise mucho –se atrevió Bella. Y Edward entero reaccionó–. En parte la idea de alejarme era poder superarlo y… por suerte ha dado resultado –sonrió tímidamente.

–No sabes cuanto me gusta escuchar eso –fue un impulso que no pudo detener.

Y Bella al fin se perdió en los ojos de Edward. Y Edward no quiso disimular esta vez. Y el tiempo avanzó como siempre, segundo tras segundo.

Y Bella reaccionó de golpe.

–Ahora tendré que esperar hasta navidad para ver a Charlie, digo, es bastante imposible viajar un fin de semana al otro lado del país y volver el lunes a clases, ¿no? –bromeó inquieta; no sabía que hacer con sus manos ni donde mirar.

–Es un poco difícil, es cierto –le concedió Edward sonriendo– pero bueno, los fines de semana que no viajes a Washington, te vienes con nosotros a Connecticut.

–¿Yo? –Bella se dejó mostrar sorprendida.

–Claro. Y no podrás negarte, Alice no lo permitirá –"y lo cierto es que yo tampoco" completó Edward en su mente.

Y aquello, a pesar de lo extraño que pudiera parecerle, no le resultaba así. Nunca había querido presentar formalmente a Tanya, ni siquiera a su hermana aún cuando estudiaban en el mismo lugar y podían cruzarse en cualquier minuto. Pero con Bella, la que ciertamente estaba a años luz de convertirse en algo más, no aguantaba el momento de presentarla a sus padres; que tuvieran también la posibilidad de encantarse con ella tal cual había ocurrido con él.

–Bueno, gracias por la invitación –fue lo único que Bella pudo decir. Y para él fue lo único que necesitó escuchar.

Bella sacó el celular y miró la hora: faltaban diez para las diez de la noche. No es que quisiera irse de aquel lugar ni menos terminar ese "algo" que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Edward, pero al otro día tenía clase y era hora de marchar.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Edward miró su propio reloj pues necesitaba convencerse de cortar ese increíble momento que estaba teniendo.

–Tienes razón, se hace tarde.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta y, aún cuando las posibilidades eran ínfimas, justamente ese día a Billy Black, tentado por un joven universitario que se había pasado por la librería con un café extra fuerte con esencia de amaretto, le dio por probar aquella bebida que, aún contraria a todas sus creencias anticapitalistas heredadas de su cultura nativa, olía de maravilla. Y tras meditarlo durante el resto de la tarde, le pidió a su hijo que le consiguiera uno de esos benditos cafés.

Fue por esas casualidades que, justamente al momento en que Bella y Edward abandonaban el local, Jacob Black entraba en él.

–Jake –exclamó la chica cuando se topó de frente con él.

–¡Bella! –fue lo primero y lo único que dijo Jacob antes de abrazar efusivamente a la chica quien, sin dudarlo, lo recibió gustosa. Edward a su lado, observando aquel efusivo panorama, sintió arder su interior.

Y luego de separarse, Bella supo que era el momento de la verdad: al instante en que había visto a Jacob entrando justo cuando ellos salían supo que tendría que introducir a ambos en aquella situación. Lo cierto era que presentar a Jacob a Edward y a Edward a Jacob no debía ser tan difícil mas no entendía porqué aquella situación se tornaba terrible en su mente. Se sentía tensa e incómoda… y las razones no las conocía.

Tomó un respiro, segundos en que los chicos, sin conocerse aún, ya se desafiaban con la mirada.

–Jake, eh… Jake este es Edward, un amigo del instituto –el odio dentro de Edward se apaciguó un instante cuando escuchó a Bella llamándolo aunque fuera "amigo" y no dándole de calificativo un simple "compañero"–. Edward, él es Jacob, un amigo que hice en Boston –y el odio, en gloria y majestad, volvió a controlar al castaño.

Dos tiempos dudaron antes de extender sus manos y estrecharlas. Sólo ellos pudieron sentir que tan fuerte estaban presionando los segundos que aquel contacto duró. Ni que decir de las miradas que se echaban.

–Y Jake, tú… por acá, a estas horas –sabía que estaba haciendo un estúpido comentario, era sólo que en ese encuentro los nervios la hicieron presa y no podía pensar con claridad. Además, estaba la incertidumbre viviente del "porqué" y esas incesantes miradas de… ¿ira? que Edward y Jake no desestimaban en echarse.

–Billy quiere probar uno de estos cafés –Bella asintió algo incómoda–. ¿Y tú? ¿ustedes…? –Jacob evitaba hacer preguntas en plural pues suponían darle más crédito del que quería a la figura de Edward.

Edward se reservó un comentario algo sarcástico con el que responder: no era adecuado en ese momento.

–Vinimos por un café, estuvimos trabajando toda la tarde –silencio tenso–. De hecho ya nos íbamos, se nos hizo algo tarde –Bella no podía controlar el movimiento de sus manos.

–Bueno… –Jacob se acercó a despedirse de ella y luego se permitió hacer un comentario del todo explícito del que Edward no perdiera pisada–: pásate luego por allá, así podemos volver a salir por ahí –Edward, ese _intruso,_ debía saber que había habido una "primera vez".

–Bien, nos vemos –Bella salió del lugar apresurada. Edward la siguió luego de ver por última vez a Jacob para dejarle en claro que entre ellos no habría, precisamente, una buena relación.

Jacob, por suerte, también pretendía lo mismo.

* * *

Ya sabes, cualquiera sea tu opinión, dale a **Review** y escríbelo, no te quedes con las ganas de comentar, y hazme feliz XD

Otra vez niñas, mil gracias por su compresión.

Ánimo todas las que estén terminando su año esolar, suerte!

Cariños y soles.

:D


	16. Algo en Común

Note: All the characters are of SM.'s mind. The story and Nicholas are of my property.

De regreso.

Disculpen la tardanza de dos días a como prometí, pero un pequeño trabajillo de Navidad me ha mantenido ocupada.

Les dejo de inmediato el nuevo capítulo, al final mis comentarios.

Sólo recuerden al terminar, dar a **Reviews!**

Disfruten! (:

* * *

16. Algo en Común

.

Por mucho que Edward intentara pasar más tiempo con Bella, las posibilidades eran limitadas en aquellas semanas en que los trabajos y pruebas consumían el tiempo de los alumnos que asistían al Instituto de Arte de Boston: Edward con grabaciones, Jasper y Rosalie con audiciones, Alice organizando una muestra y Bella con altos de libros por leer; como ellos, el colegio entero rogaba porque acabara el período de exámenes.

Cosa que no tardó en llegar, a mediados de Octubre, cuando al fin pudo darse un respiro generalizado.

Y ahora Bella se encontraba sola en su habitación. Sólo minutos atrás había terminado de rendir su último examen de proceso de investigación y requería descansar; habían sido muchos días de exhaustiva dedicación a los libros y apuntes por lo que ahora el estar acostada de espaldas en la cama jugando con una pequeña pelota de relajación era todo el panorama que necesitaba. Hacer y pensar nada.

Pero un suave ruido rompió la atmósfera que la consumía. _Toc toc. _Alguien golpeaba la puerta.

–Adelante –indicó Bella concentrada en su tarea.

–Permiso.

Bella se sentó de golpe cuando otra voz, bastante más grave de lo que el registro de Alice sonaba, fue la que habló. Una voz que había aprendido a reconocer: era Edward. Y sin poder controlar la corriente nerviosa que la atravesó (y confundió) cuando Edward entró al lugar, dejó caer la pelota de sus manos.

–Hey Bella –saludó el chico. Otra vez, aquellas palabras fueron el resultado de un largo y arduo proceso de selección en la cabeza de Edward sobre que decirle a Bella.

–Creí que era Alice –se excusó, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y arreglaba de forma inconciente su cabello al momento en que Edward recogía la pelota del suelo.

–Aún siendo mellizos creo que no nos parecemos tanto –bromeó. Bella sonrió. Edward, como siempre, la imitó.

–Ella no está, aún debe estar presentando su exposición –hablaba Bella algo acelerada; no sabía que decir y las palabras que se le ocurrían se agolpaban en su boca buscando salir–, así que si quieres—

–No busco a Alice –se atrevió el castaño interrumpiéndola.

Función de "retorcer" en el estómago de Bella: activada. Si Edward no buscaba a Alice, la única explicación de que estuviera de pie en aquella habitación era que la buscara a ella. Y si la buscaba a ella… mejor no pensaba, más bien no podía pensar.

Y Edward, como no quería (y no podía) dejar de mirarla, lo notó. Y para romper el hielo, sin pensarlo, le lanzó suavemente a Bella la pequeña pelota quien alcanzó a reaccionar agarrándola.

Y como no supo que hacer ni que decir después de eso, Bella se la devolvió.

Y como para Edward ya era un tema de los dos (y eso le encantaba) volvió a lanzarla, esta vez, algo más fuerte.

Y como Bella entendió el juego al que Edward la estaba invitando, y sin explicación quiso aceptarlo, lo imitó.

Y Edward, en su cienta ava vez, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que tenía como siempre de origen a esa Bella frente a sus ojos.

Y Bella, en su primera vez y del todo conciente, se sintió maravillada frente a esa sonrisa que le dedicaban, se sintió maravillada frente a esos ojos que la observaban, se sintió maravillada junto a la persona que la acompañaba.

Era innegable, se sintió maravillada. Se sintió diferente. Se sintió _bien. _Y le gustó.

–Bella… –esa voz la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Aquella realidad donde estaba sola en su habitación junto a Edward…

–Al fin terminé esa bendita exposición –se quejó Alice entrando al lugar.

–Y dejaste todos encantados, amor –se escuchó a Jasper tras de ella.

Alice se quedó de pie viendo desde la puerta. Jasper se detuvo a su lado. Edward y Bella los observaban de vuelta. Y el silencio la invitó a pasear la mirada por el lugar mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad: Bella sonrojada, Edward nervioso, la atmosfera de tensión en la habitación… y una ampolleta se encendió en su pequeña cabeza.

–¿Y ustedes dos? –interrogó la pequeña chica.

Bella escondía la mirada: no era buena mintiendo. Edward sólo pudo ver a Jasper quien, una vez más, salió al paso del chico.

–Yo le dije a Edward que nos esperara acá, amor, así terminando tu exposición podíamos hacer algo los cuatro.

Alice no cedió ni un milímetro. Aún paseaba la mirada de Bella a Edward esperando descubrir algo.

–Para celebrar –agregó el castaño.

Alice observó a su hermano fijamente: nada se le iba a escapar. Finalmente habló:

–Entonces con Bella debemos arreglarnos. Fuera, nos vemos en una hora –y sacó a los dos chicos de la habitación. Edward, antes de salir, dedicó una última mirada a la castaña.

Bella volvió a echarse sobre la cama. Podía escuchar la voz de Alice hablándole de tenidas y zapatos mas todo se escuchaba a metros, lejos de su concentración.

_Edward_, pensó.

Pudo sentir miles de sensaciones correr por su cuerpo cuando lo hizo. Y otra vez, se sintió bien.

Ya había sentido antes aquello: sabía lo que era, sabía lo que significaba, entendía que le estaba ocurriendo. Lo había sentido con Nicholas en Forks y con un vecino de Phoenix cuando tenía sólo once años. Y ahora, ahí en Boston volvía a ocurrir cuando estaba con Edward.

Pensara lo que pensara, si le gustaba o no la idea, si era sensato o lo más conveniente, si tenía algún caso darle vueltas; en fin, no sabía en que líos había escogido meterse en cuanto a aquel tema pero el punto era uno, y podía llamarlo de cualquier manera para autoconvencerse de que estaba equivocada pero siempre volvía a lo mismo, a esas inevitables tres palabras que le habrían un universo de incertidumbre: _le gustaba _Edward.

Un corazón acelerado ante esa verdad no pronunciada. Y una sonrisa camuflada en respuesta a aquel estimulo.

Ese estimulo que llevaba un nombre.

_Edward, _habló en susurros.

* * *

Luego de discutirlo por varios minutos (sin contar el tiempo que le tomó a Alice arreglarse) decidieron comer en el casino del Instituto, así no se les hacía tarde para volver. Rosalie no estaba con ellos, terminada su audición había ido a visitar a Emmett quien seguía en periodo de pruebas y prefería no salir.

El casino estaba lleno: todos los alumnos habían terminado el periodo de evaluaciones y ahora se distraían en grupos conversando y riendo.

Y en una mesa para cuatro Bella se divertía con los chicos pero evitaba a toda costa mirar a Edward. Se conocía a la perfección, sabía que si se quedaba viéndolo se sonrojaría. Hacía solo unos minutos atrás en la habitación se había dado cuenta de cierta verdad, que prefería no decir porque también se avergonzaría, y no quería quedar en evidencia tan pronto. En asuntos amorosos, no podía ser más obvia.

Edward, por otro lado, buscaba cualquier excusa para quedarse viéndola. Adoraba hacerlo y no iba a perder oportunidad.

–Bien –dijo Alice desperezándose– creo que me iré a la cama. Anoche no dormí y necesito descansar –se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a su novio–. Jazz, vamos amor, tienes que darme mi beso de buenas noches.

–Nos vemos chicos –agregó el rubio sin darle oportunidad a Bella o Edward de marchar del lugar dejándolos solos ahí.

Mientras caminaban por los solitarios pasillos del instituto en dirección al dormitorio (el resto de los alumnos aún disfrutaban su recobrada libertad), Alice habló:

–Entonces… –dijo dejándose abrazar por Jasper–, a Edward le gusta Bella –ni siquiera dudó al decirlo.

Jasper simplemente sonrió. No iba a negárselo, era Alice. Negarlo era una misión imposible.

–Sabes que se supone no debo decirte –habló calmadamente.

–No estoy preguntando. Digamos que lo averigüé por mi propia cuenta.

–No te ibas a quedar tranquila con la mala excusa que te dimos en la habitación.

–Por supuesto que no –fue Alice quien sonrió ahora.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Jasper recordó algo:

–Sabes que te dejaré hacer nada con respecto a Edward, ¿no? –Alice se paró en seco. Jasper se volteó a verla detenida en medio del pasillo. Conocía esa mirada, la mirada "solo quiero ayudar" de Alice que buscaba convencerlo. Y le encantaba–. Por lo menos no por ahora –agregó consintiéndola.

Alice le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y volvió a los brazos de su chico para continuar con el paso.

–Le daré un tiempo.

–¿Y la regla que le prohibía a Edward acercarse a tus amigas? –quiso saber Jasper.

–Edward no quiere a Bella para botarla a la semana.

–¿No?

–No –respondió segura.

Jasper se quedó viendo a Alice por unos segundos:

–¿Cómo lo haces? –preguntó intrigado ante el encanto de su novia.

–Eso es secreto, amor –y le regaló un pequeño beso.

* * *

Jessica Stanley también estaba en el casino con su grupo de amigos pero, ciertamente, le costaba divertirse. No porque a Jessica no le gustaran las celebraciones, lejos estaba de eso, era sólo que a metros de su mesa estaba sentado Edward, _su _Edward, acompañado de su hermana Alice y Jasper además de aquella chica nueva, la mosquita muerta como la llamaba y a quien su _amorchito _ no quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando Alice y ese noviecito que tenía se retiraron de la mesa y los dejaron solos fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

–¿Qué haces con ella? –ni un saludo, ningún gesto de educación, simplemente se había acercado a Edward y lo había encarado.

–¿Disculpa? –Edward estaba confundido. ¿Con qué derecho se creía Jessica para llegar ahí a exigirle algo?

–¿Por qué te juntas con ella? –indicando despectivamente a Bella–. ¿Acaso no sabes que me hizo? ¿Sabes como me trató el otro día? Se comporta como una pobre chica pero--

Bella estaba en blanco. No entendía que hacía Jessica plantándole una escena de celos y metiéndola en medio a ella. Además, estaba calumniándola, no iba a quedarse tranquila escuchando las estupideces que decía esa pobre mujer frente a ellos.

Pero Edward se le adelantó poniéndose de pie y hablando firme:

–Me junto con Bella porque quiero hacerlo, así de simple –y no pudo decir lo que quería. Su corazón se manifestó y sin poder evitarlo se sonrió al oír a Edward diciendo aquello–. No tengo que darte explicaciones, tú y yo ya no estamos más juntos. Y si quiero pasar el día completo con ella, voy a hacerlo te guste o no –mil mariposas se colaron en su estómago y comenzaron a revolotear–. Ahora te pido que te vayas –le dedicó una mirada impenetrable.

–No puedes terminar conmigo y hacer como si nada ocurrió –habló Jessica–. Te lo digo, esto no se va a quedar así –agregó desafiante antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

Edward la observó alejarse. Luego se sentó a la mesa y, después de todas las verdades que se había atrevido a revelar frente a Jessica, se decidió a mirar a Bella.

–Lamento meterte en todo este lío –se disculpó.

–Se que no quisiste hacerlo Edward –respondió. Mientras su mente no se acercara al tema "me gusta Edward" podía mantener a raya sus nervios y su sonrojo.

–Es Jessica, que no supera el tema.

–Debe ser difícil para ella.

Edward recordó todo el tiempo que le había tomado a Bella superar a su ex novio, y el como también él había cortado a Jessica tan de repente.

–Lo sé.

–Pero es cosa de tiempo –agregó Bella sonriéndole.

Para ella olvidarse de Nicholas había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que le había tocado enfrentar: había tomado tiempo, una mudanza al otro lado del país y miles de lágrimas contenidas.

Pero bueno, si se le agregaba un chico guapo y encantador en demasía viviendo a solo metros de uno de seguro las cosas podían acelerarse.

Con ella había funcionado.

* * *

Chicas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y ya va faltando poco para lo que todas esperamos así que no desespereís.

Antes, quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que se atrevieron con Alertas y Favoritos de **De Besitos y Problemas,** siempre me alegra montón saber que algunas guardan la historia por ahí para estar al tanto de como avanza: Hizashii, , Danna Mayfair, Madmoiselle K, helencity94, sarita-26, Pawishi, AlexxxGN'R, KarenCullen275, aiiram, Dark-Shida, Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan II, Bells Masen Cullen, nardiarc22, crisode76, , ester cullen, dezkiciada, Minori Kendai, undostresquehoraes, .Patzz, Cammiku, KarrCc, gmv cullen. Grax queridas! Y también a Ginegine que se atreve con Favoritos de Autor, gracias linda!

Y bueno niñas, como todo anda navideñamente navideño en esta Navidad, quiero dejarles miles de cariños de jengibre y abrazos pascueros para que en estas fiestas disfruten, celebren y la pasen muy cálido junto a familiares y amigos. esta vez, viajan cariños azucarados para todas!!

Volveré con un capítulo pronto como regalo atrasado.

Dejen Reviews como regalos para mi XD

Felicidades y soles!

(:


	17. Se lo que hiciste la semana pasada

Note: All the characters are of SM.'s mind. The story and Nicholas are of my property.

Nuevo capítulo!!

Otra vez, al final mis comentarios.

Recuerden los siempre bien recibidos **Reviews!**

Enjoy! (:

* * *

17. Se lo que hiciste la semana pasada

.

Al día siguiente el instituto completo estaba enterado que Edward Cullen había mantenido una relación con Jessica Stanley mientras estaba de novio con Tanya Denali.

Durante la mañana la noticia había empezado a correr por los pasillos y aulas; a la hora de almuerzo era el tema del momento: el que no estaba enterado de lo último de la élite estudiantil se quedaba fuera de la conversación. Algunos rumores planteaban que esa relación aún existía y otros, aún peores, empezaban a vincular a Edward con otras chicas del lugar, incluso con su cuñada Rosalie.

Edward se enteró de la noticia esa mañana durante la clase de matemáticas que compartía con Jasper cuando oyeron a dos chicas hablar del romance del año. No pudo librarse del sermón que su amigo le dio entre cada ejercicio de derivadas que el profesor les dejaba.

Y a la hora de almuerzo tampoco salió exento cuando Alice llegó junto a Rosalie y Bella a sentarse con ellos.

–Hermanito, se que prometí no meterme mucho en tu vida amorosa pero tienes que aclararnos como es eso que anduviste con Stanley. Primero, ¿es cierto? por favor dime que no es cierto –Alice no se iba a quedar tranquila con rumores de pasillos por lo mismo iba directo a la fuente.

Edward observó a las chicas, a su amigo y a Bella: sabía que tenía que aclarar todo. Es decir, cuando terminó con Jessica creyó que todo acabaría, una mala decisión del pasado, una página acabada y punto pero al ver que para la chica aún era tema y que para arruinar su reputación no le importaba quedar mal de paso ella misma contándole a todo el mundo lo que habían tenido, debía ahora hablar con claridad.

No sabía que le habían pasado a sus prioridades desde la llegada de Bella pero ahora mismo no le importaba lo que el resto pensara o dijera tras sus espaldas, sólo le interesaba que sus amigos, su hermana y Bella supieran la verdad porque la opinión que ellos se formaran de él era la que valoraba.

Sabía que Alice, Rosalie y Jasper lo entenderían. Y por suerte, y aunque aún lamentaba la manera en que había ocurrido, Bella había sido la primera en enterarse. Y la primera que a pesar de eso no lo había juzgado.

–Es cierto –Alice y Rosalie no alcanzaron a protestar–. Ella me buscó a inicios del año y… encontré que podía ser divertido. Dije que demonios y empezamos a vernos a escondidas.

–Edward –se quejaron ambas chicas.

Bella permanecía en silencio al igual que Jasper escuchando la conversación. Ella sabía que Edward había terminado todo lazo con Jessica hacía semanas pero que Jessica, un tanto despechada, no había quedado conforme con el nuevo estado de las cosas y había decidido vengarse atacando, según lo que creía, lo que más le interesaba a Edward: su reputación.

–Terminé con ella hace semanas, no tenía sentido lo que hacíamos.

–Claro que no –aquella fue Alice.

–Por supuesto que no –la secundó Rosalie.

–Pero a Jessica no le gustó la idea –continuó Edward– y por lo visto decidió contarles a todos.

–¿Pretendía dejarte mal frente al resto? –preguntó su hermana.

–La verdad me da igual lo que piensen los demás, si eso es lo que quería no lo logró. Hasta resultó más entretenida la clase de matemáticas luego del interesante sermón que Jasper me dio.

–Alguien tiene que poner la cuota de cordura aquí –Jasper recibió un suave beso de Alice luego de ese comentario.

–Pero entonces, ninguna relación con Stanley –quiso aclarar Alice. Sabía lo que Edward sentía por Bella, aún cuando él no se lo hubiera dicho, y por eso quería que ella entendiera que su hermano, a pesar de todo, era un buen hombre.

–Ninguna.

–Ni con otra chica –se sumó Rosalie–, digo, una niña me preguntó en el baño si era cierto que tú y yo andábamos. Eres lindo y tierno Edward pero, lo siento, mi Emmett te saca ventaja por metros. Kilómetros debo decir –ninguno pudo evitar reírse.

–No te preocupes Rose, nunca me han interesado los adultos mayores.

–Muy gracioso –ironizó la chica– pero ya quisieras una anciana como yo.

Las cosas se relajaron en la mesa aún cuando el resto del instituto seguía pendiente de los movimientos de ellos. Edward pensó en la suerte que tenía:

–Siento que se hayan enterado así, tal vez podría haberles ahorrado todo esto. Por suerte –y al fin se fijó en Bella– quien me importaba que supiera, ya lo sabía así que… todo está bien.

Alice se quedó viendo sorprendida a Jasper. Ninguno de los dos estaba en conocimiento que Bella ya estuviera enterada del antiguo romance de Edward. Porque cuando el chico decía lo que decía se refería a Bella, ¿no? De eso podían estar seguros.

Y Bella permitió sentirse sorprendida. Llevaba escuchando a Edward hacía rato como hablaba y aclaraba todo el asunto de Jessica sin que él prestara mayor atención a su persona. No es que la obviara, era sólo que ella ya estaba enterada del conflicto por lo mismo no era un asunto que tuviera que explicarle.

Y para cuando había caído en cuenta de eso y de las anteriores palabras de Edward, sus mejillas ya habían decidido actuar por cuenta propia tornándose rojas de vergüenza. Acaso… ¿acaso Edward estaba hablando de ella? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que ella en verdad le interesara--?

–Es bueno que tuvieras aclarado el tema con Tanya de antes. Creo que no hubiera sido agradable para ella despertarse esta mañana y enterarse de golpe…

Rosalie hablaba sin notar que Bella ni Edward oían lo que decía.

Para Bella fue un balde de agua fría. Había permitido ilusionarse con la idea de que Edward estaba hablando de ella cuando se quedó viéndola con esos ojos y dijo que quien le importaba estaba enterada del problema. _Ella_ estaba enterada. Aún recordaba el día que había ocurrido y como, y aún recordaba las palabras de Edward diciéndole que le agradaba. Pero estaba Tanya ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Era evidente que estaba hablando de ella: Edward tenía una relación sólida con Tanya y ella… ella simplemente le agradaba.

_Tanya._ ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Se había preocupado de arreglar las cosas con sus amigos y con Bella esperando que lo entendieran ¿y Tanya? también era parte de aquello. Aún seguía siendo el novio de Tanya Denali entonces el asunto Jessica Stanley también la incumbía. Sólo podía pensar cada día en un posible "Bella y él" sabiendo que aún tenía asuntos pendientes con la otra chica. Pero cada vez que estaba con Tanya se recordaba terminarla mas no podía, no era capaz de cortar esa extraña relación que llevaban.

–En fin, está todo aclarado. Ahora –Alice había notado la actitud de su hermano y decidió cambiar el tema. Jasper, como siempre, le siguió la corriente–, anoche estábamos viendo una película con Jasper, una de zombies ¿cómo es que se llamaba amor?

–Amanecer de los muertos.

–Eso, me convenció de verla porque ocurría dentro de un mall, como si los protagonistas en medio de la persecución se detuvieran a hacer compras.

–En muchos casos alcanzan a hacer más que simplemente comprar –agregó Bella.

Y la conversación se centró ahora en películas y zombies, sangre y persecuciones y muertes de bajo presupuesto.

–Zombieland, _esa_ es la apuesta del momento –habló Edward–. Terror y humor mezclados en la medida justa. Además tiene el mejor cameo--

Tan enfrascados en la conversación. Nadie lo vio venir:

–Edward, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que me estuviste engañando con Jessica?

Todos en la mesa observaron a Tanya Denali de pie, tan perfecta como siempre, pero con una mirada que echaba fuego si pudiera.

–Me disculpan –Edward se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes en el lugar y salió junto a Tanya del casino.

Rosalie fue la primera que rompió el tenso silencio que se produjo hasta que Edward se perdió de vista:

–Pero… –dijo volteándose al resto– ¿Edward no había dicho que Tanya sabía la verdad?

Bella reaccionó con las palabras de Rosalie; se había quedado viendo como Edward y Tanya seguían luciendo tan ideales juntos a pesar de las circunstancias.

–Edward habló de alguien que le importaba –le respondió Alice – _no dijo_ que era Tanya –agregó dando énfasis a la última parte.

Y Bella no pudo hacerle frente a sus pulmones que, sin permiso, aceleraron el ritmo de su respiración haciendo que la emoción contenida le provocara un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

–Ya empezaba a olvidarme de ti.

–Te lo dije Jake, estuvimos en evaluaciones. Era imposible conseguir tiempo libre.

Como tenía algo de tiempo y no lo había visitado en días, Bella marchó esa tarde a acompañar a Jacob Black en la librería. Además con Jake lograba despejarse, hablaban de la inmortalidad del cangrejo y se pasaban horas arreglando el mundo, así no habría momentos para pensar en las palabras de Alice que le revolvían el estómago de sólo imaginarse a Edward interesado en ella.

–Sabes que no voy a aceptar esa mala excusa la próxima vez –dijo Jacob tomando varios libros que estaban en el mesón.

–Lo se –Bella sonrió–. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? –agregó al verlo cargado de libros.

–No, no te preocupes.

–¿Dónde dijiste que fue Billy? –preguntó Bella ordenando los papeles y lápices de encima del mesón principal; debajo de estos una croquera descansaba abierta.

–Starbucks. El viejo se hizo adicto a los cafés del lugar –respondió Jacob de entre las repisas donde regresaba los libros–. Me pregunta a mi como son porque dice que los nombres no le dicen mucho pero no hay día…

Bella observó el dibujo en la página abierta: el bosquejo de una joven chica sentada cerca de un gran ventanal, rodeada de libros, afirmando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja. Sin duda era ella.

Recorrió los trazados con sus dedos sintiendo la suavidad del grafito bajo ellos. La forma en que estaba esbozado: el rostro, el cabello, los detalles, las sombras, ¡sus zapatillas! El dibujo era increíble, la delicadeza de las formas invitaban a no dejar de mirarlo. Las líneas hasta la hacían ver linda.

–¿Bella? ¡Bella!

La chica se asustó ante el llamado: Jacob estaba de pie al otro lado del mesón viéndola. Bella reaccionó de repente.

–Lo siento, no quise revisarte las cosas. Estaba ordenando y…

–No hay problema Bella.

–… lo tomé y comencé a verlo, como estaba encima, no creí que fuera algo--

–Que no te preocupes Bella, está bien –habló Jacob más firme acercándose a ella.

La chica se quedó muda al ver a Jacob a sólo un paso de ella. Él le sonreía como siempre, hasta podía asegurar que esa sonrisa tenía algo especial por el brillo que daban sus negros ojos: él no estaba enojado con ella.

Tomó la croquera y se fijó otra vez en el dibujo. Levantó la mirada a los ojos de Jacob y se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Cuándo… lo dibujaste de memoria? –estaba intrigada.

–Acostumbras a sentarte cerca del ventanal –Jake bajó la mirada sonriendo tímido. Se tocaba el pelo nervioso. Volvió a ver a Bella más serio. Carraspeó–. No es una imagen fácil de olvidar.

La chica bajó la mirada avergonzada. Al saberse observada por Jacob comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como acostumbraba cuando se inquietaba.

El chico se acercó unos centímetros más pero permitiéndole a Bella su propio espacio donde sentirse cómoda. La chica se arriesgó a levantar la mirada. Como sospechó: Jake la veía con los mismos ojos que hacía unos minutos atrás.

–Me gustas Bella, sabes –habló el chico seguro aún cuando los nervios se lo comían por dentro.

Bella retiró la mirada hacia sus pies. Jake estaba ahí, frente a ella, hablándole con tanta sinceridad. Siempre lo había sospechado, es cierto, siempre pensó en la posibilidad de gustarle pero aún contra cualquier atisbo de duda, ahí estaba Jacob confirmándole las sospechas.

¿Era recíproco? Le agradaba Jake. Sentía cariño por él. Mucho a decir verdad. ¿El problema?: no era suficiente. En cambio, cuando pensaba en Edward… el corazón se le aceleró: reacciones como esas _eran_ necesarias.

–Jake tú me agradas mucho… –dijo viéndolo otra vez.

–... pero… –se le adelantó el chico. Bella no dijo palabra, no podía hablarle de Edward, aún así Jake comprendió–: entiendo –agregó sonriéndole y dando un paso hacia atrás.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Bella.

–No te preocupes –Jake le dedicó otra sonrisa sincera mientras retomaba la tarea de organizar el mesón–. Tengo mucho tiempo para conquistarte –agregó divertido.

–Eres lindo, en serio –tuvo que admitir la chica mientras lo ayudaba.

–Lo sé –Bella no pudo reprimir la risa.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto de regreso a su habitación.

Había sido un día extraño: primero lo de Edward, luego lo de Jake. Y las palabras de Alice a las que no dejaba de darle vueltas.

Le gustaba Edward. Sonrojo.

¿Era posible que Edward, el _Edward Cullen _del instituto… sintiera algo por ella? Siguió caminando. No era posible, tal como había dicho, era Edward Cullen: chicos como él no se interesaban en chicas como ella.

Pero… las palabras que había dicho esa mañana y la manera en que la había visto. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se detuvo de pronto. La respiración acelerada, sus pulsaciones haciendo la carrera de su vida. Tenía que hacer como Jake, lo sabía. Debía armarse de valor y hacer como él pero con Edward. Toda su vida había ido un paso más atrás en temas amorosos y ahora Jacob le estaba enseñando que las cosas eran más simples de lo que parecían.

¿Y qué? ¿iba a llegar donde Edward a decirle "me gustas"? Por supuesto que no, tampoco había desarrollado valentía al cuadrado en cuestión de minutos. Pero preguntarle si hablaba de ella esa mañana, estaba segura que sí: los ojos de Edward no acostumbraban a engañarla.

Caminó decidida, alguna vez tenía que serlo. Tendría que ponerle nombres a las mariposas que otra vez aparecían en su estómago. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

Frente a la habitación 12 del segundo piso, ala varones: la habitación de Edward. Un último respiro de valor. Levantó el puño para llamar.

Las voces al interior frenaron el trayecto de su mano antes de tocar la madera.

–… no puedo terminar con Tanya.

_La _vozde Edward frenó los latidos de su antes acelerado corazón.

* * *

Bien.

Primero, NO ME ODIEN. Se que hago que todo vaya bien entre Bella y Edward y les salgo con esto ¿Y además Jacob entre medio declarándose? Lo siento, pero Jake es mi personaje favorito y me gusta hacerlo un lindo cuando lo pongo en el fic. Pero tranquilas, esto ES y seguirá siendo un fic "E&B", el asunto Jake enamorado es sólo funcional a poner un poquito de drama a la historia pero siempre en la medida justa, porque también recuerdo que dije que el tan esperado beso viene pronto, recuerdan?? XD Pero bien ¿no se les hace lindo Jake? ¿Qué me dicen?

Segundo, agradecer una vez más: JimeBellaCullen, AimeCullendePattinson, y Petalos de Furia. Gracias lindas por sumarse (: Y eviita cullen, que lindo que me sumes a Autores favoritos, grax querida! Lindos regalos navideños :D

Ginegine, sarita-26 y Meriba, gracias por sus cariños de Navidad; espero hayan disfrutado también. Y que bien saber que suspiran al leer mi fic, me alegra saber que funciona entonces lo que me propongo.

eviita cullen, sabes, empecé a escribir el fic en 1ra persona pero luego se me hizo raro porque siempre utilizo narrador omnisciente para hacerlo. Se que Twilight se caracteriza por escribir desde un punto de vista, por lo mismo ahora estoy preparando otro fic con este modo, desde la percepción de Bella. Me falta afinar detalles a la trama pero espero subir pronto y que se atrevan con él cuando lo haga. Por supuesto todas están invitadas a leerlo cuando esté listo.

Iviis. Cullen: que bien que le hayas dado una oportunidad a **De Besitos y Problemas.** Se que como historia en general es bastante simple y común, pero por lo mismo intento poner en cada capítulo y en cada frase que escribo un "algo" diferente, porque ahí radica todo no? Estudio cine (como Edward XD) y un profe nos dijo una vez (já!): existen 4 o 5 historias que contar, el punto es en COMO contarlas. Estoy poniéndole un poquito de eso, espero estar lográndolo. Y si, soy de Chilito, Stgo de Chile específicamente :D

Aniz, no me tardo (:

Ah, una cosa más, mención dentro del fic: vean Zombieland, es un entretenido estreno de verano (:

No me alargo más. Pronto-pronto-pronto un nuevo capítulo.

Feliz Año Nuevo!!! Que el 2010 venga con buenas experiencias, momentos y alegrías para todas! Y buenas vacaciones!

Cariños y fuegos artificiales!

(:


	18. Abre los ojos

Note: All the characters are of SM.'s mind. The story and Nicholas are of my property.

Nuevo capítulo!

Disculpen la tardanza. Comentarios al final, los suyos también, por supuesto XD

Disfruten!

(:

* * *

18. Abre los ojos

.

–… _no puedo terminar con Tanya._

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward se fijase en ella? Era Edward, ¡por Dios! Llevaba ahí dos escasos meses pero podía entender la posición que ocupaba Edward, de modo que también comprendía el tipo de chica que rondaba la vida de él. Edward tenía a Tanya y como había escuchado, él no iba a dejarla menos por alguien como ella. Tan malditamente _normal._

Pero…

Dio la vuelta y quiso retomar su camino a paso lento para intentar analizar todo una vez más: todas aquellas verdades casi palpables frente a sus ojos y aún no podía olvidar la mirada de Edward y la sinceridad con la que la vio esa tarde. Estaba segura que esos ojos no le mentirían. Incluso, apostaría porque querían decirle mil cosas más.

Y dudaba si volver para terminar lo que había empezado; golpear esa puerta y simplemente hablar. Y otra vez avanzaba dando la espalda a la habitación de los chicos. Podía y quería creer muchas cosas de la mirada de Edward, cosas totalmente ilusorias pero la voz de Edward era la voz de Edward y él había hablado.

Otra voz fue la que no esperó escuchar; una persona que no esperó ver.

–¡Bella!

Alice estaba frente a ella y por la cara que Bella puso, la morena entendió, y aprovechó además de suponer, bastantes cosas sobre que hacía Bella fuera de la habitación de su novio y, por ende, de Edward.

La puerta se abrió y medio cuerpo de Jasper se asomó.

–Bella –la chica se giró con fluctuada. Maldita voz chillona de Alice, fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Alice. Jasper. Sólo quedaba… Bella tragó pesado.

–¿Bella? –esa voz suave que, debía admitir, adoraba.

Edward la observaba desde la puerta. Estaba odiando como la veía, la hacía necesitarlo más.

* * *

Luego de un extraño día en que todo el colegio no dejaba de mirarlos y hablar de ellos a sus espaldas, los chicos habían decidido refugiarse en su habitación a matar el tiempo. Jasper de pie frente al televisor jugando videojuegos mientras que Edward lo observaba desde su cama; debían aprovechar esos días donde la carga académica era baja.

–Así que Bella sabía la verdad –comentó el rubio sacando el tema.

–Bella sabía la verdad –repitió Edward de forma mecánica. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta– ¿Bella te lo dijo?

–Creo que quedó bastante claro cuando lo dejaste implícito en el almuerzo –agregó Jasper observándolo serio.

Edward entendió. Entonces, si Jasper se había dado cuenta, ¿era posible que Bella comprendiera cuando hizo alusión a su persona? Tanya no sabía, hasta Alice se había enterado ese mismo día y ella era su hermana. Bella debía haber notado que simplemente se refería a ella. Y recordó como había sido todo…

–Nos encontró –habló Edward aclarando las dudas no pronunciadas de Jasper–. Hace unas semanas. El día que terminaba con Jessica –agregó.

–Wow –aún ante el calibre de las palabras de Edward, Jasper prosiguió con su juego de tenis contra Luigi– ¿Y cómo lo tomó?

–Aún cuando Bella no tolera el engaño, me reprochó nada, dijo que no le correspondía –esa había sido una de las cosas que más lo había cautivado de la chica. No que aceptara sus juegos inmaduros, sino que a pesar de tener toda la evidencia de cómo era frente a sus ojos, no lo había juzgado ni un instante.

–Una chica comprensiva –Jasper notó el silencio de su amigo. Lo observó de reojo. De seguro Edward estaba pensando en Bella, era ya una costumbre para él verlo en esos estados. Y quiso alimentar un poco su alegría–. Se quedó viéndote cuando te fuiste con Tanya –agregó viendo otra vez al televisor– .Y estoy seguro que ocultaba una sonrisa cuando Rose preguntó sobre quien te referías con lo que habías dicho.

Tanya. Otra vez lo mismo. Agotaba cada minuto de su día en pensar qué hacer y decir cuando estaba con Bella, mataba cada segundo imaginándose con ella y si es que acaso era posible que se fijara en él. Ahora mismo, sólo podía recrear en su cabeza la mirada de ella siguiéndolo al salir del casino, cuando se había marchado con Tanya para terminar con ella, _supuestamente…_

–No se que hacer con Tanya –admitió. Si alguien lo entendía, ese era Jasper.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Jasper respondió lanzando la pelota al otro extremo de la cancha; aquel punto estaba peleado. Edward no respondió a su pregunta y el chico, a pesar de tener su concentración en el juego, lo notó–. Terminaste con ella, ¿no? –silencio otra vez y Luigi se llevó el punto porque Jasper observaba ahora al castaño–. No terminaste con ella –y aquello no era una pregunta.

–No pude –Jasper no alcanzó a replicar–. Comenzamos a hablar y… le expliqué como habían sido las cosas. Ella sólo me oía, estaba tranquila no como cuando llegó al casino. Al final, sólo me recriminó que no fuera sincero y… me perdonó. Así de sencillo.

Las cosas habían sido tal cual las estaba contando. Cuando salieron del casino sabía que ese era el momento para cortar esa relación que estaba yendo a ninguna parte pero las cosas se desviaron cuando Tanya lo escuchó y simplemente había decidido perdonarlo. Fue ahí cuando ya no supo que hacer. No podía terminar con ella si la chica estaba pensando darle una nueva oportunidad.

–¿Qué? ¿Te per--? –Jasper tampoco quería darle crédito a lo que oía aún así, él había podido diferenciar que era realmente importante en todo aquello–. Bueno, da igual lo que haya hecho, da igual si quería perdonarte o no, en ese momento tú debiste terminar con ella.

–Jasper, me perdonó lo que le hacía con Jessica –volvió a repetir Edward fuerte y claro como si Jasper no lo hubiese oído.

–¿Y?

–No lo se, no… no puedo terminar con Tanya. No así –en cada una de las palabras dichas por Edward la duda era la única protagonista.

–Pero no puedes estar con alguien sólo porque se lo debes. Tanya no se merece estar con alguien que no la quiere –Jasper no lo estaba reprendiendo, simplemente tenía mayor capacidad de raciocinio que él, eso estaba claro–. Y menos seguir con ella por no quedarte solo si eso es lo que pretendes.

–Yo solo quiero estar con Bella –no tenía que ser el más inteligente para saber lo que quería, de eso estaba seguro.

–Entonces tienes que arriesgarte. Así funciona.

–_¡Bella!_

La voz de Alice se escuchó al interior, ambos chicos la reconocieron. Y según lo que gritaba, ambos también entendieron quien más estaría en el pasillo, justo del otro lado de la puerta.

–Tal vez tengas que arriesgarte antes de tiempo –bromeó Jasper justo antes de tirar la manilla.

* * *

–Hola –susurró.

¡Bravo Bella, que elocuente!, se auto-recriminó la chica. Alice, Jasper y Edward-mil-mariposas-en-su-estómago la observaban. De seguro estaba sonrojada, podía sentirlo y no había razón para estarlo. Bueno, sí, una _razón _de unos ojos verdes intensos.

–¿Qué haces por acá? –a Alice le costaba controlarse si se trataba de juntar a su querido hermano con la chica que consideraba ideal para él.

Y Bella tuvo que admitirlo.

–Yo… quería hablar algo con Edward.

–Perfecto –Alice pasó por alto la mirada que le dedicó su novio–. Yo justamente venía a buscar a Jasper para que me ayudara con el software de diseño –ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar–. ¿Vamos amor?

–Eh… nos vemos chicos –Jasper simplemente la siguió.

Tanto Edward como Bella se quedaron viendo como habían cambiado las cosas en esos últimos segundos. Luego que la pareja se perdiera el doblar la esquina, ambos tuvieron que enfrentarse.

–Adelante –Edward la invitó a pasar.

Bella entró a la habitación seguida del chico. Conocía el lugar, había estado ahí una vez, un par de horas… a solas con Edward. Se sonrojó con sus pensamientos. Decidió entretenerse con las películas que descansaban sobre el escritorio; no quería que Edward la viera avergonzada sin razón.

Un título llamó su atención, conocía esa película. Se giró hacia el chico, él la observaba.

–¿Rocky Horror Picture Show*? –preguntó incrédula.

–El mejor musical contemporáneo –respondió sonriéndole. Era adorable ver a Bella cuestionándole sus gustos cinematográficos.

La chica observó la carátula intentando encontrar aquello de lo que Edward hablaba. No había caso; volvió a mirarlo.

–Se que no se mucho de cine pero estoy segura que West Side Story* es el mejor musical contemporáneo –agregó dejando la película otra vez en su lugar. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

–Lo cierto es que no sabes mucho de cine.

La chica comenzó a reír. Edward sonrió junto a ella. Ningún segundo dejó de mirarla. De hecho, él sonreía no por el comentario sino sólo de verla reír. Bella volvió a concentrarse en los objetos del lugar; cualquier cosa que la mantuviera lejos de la figura de Edward.

Y el tiempo avanzó. Y era momento. Y Edward necesitó preguntar:

–¿Qué tenías que hablarme?

La chica levantó a vista al escuchar su voz. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

–Yo… yo sólo… –comenzó a jugar con sus dedos como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa– quería pedirte si podías ayudarme con la tarea de electivo. No entiendo mucho las diferencias de cada tema y como tú te manejas.

–Seguro –Edward tragó saliva. No se esperaba eso. En verdad no sabía que esperar pero ciertamente soñaba con que Bella, de alguna manera, le hiciera ver que sentía lo mismo, o una mínima parte de lo que él sentía–. Yo me paso por allá –añadió sin bajar la mirada de la de Bella.

No sabía si sólo quería creerlo pero los ojos de Bella brillaban de forma cálida. Y ese brillo en ellos le inquietaba. Había algo más, podía estar seguro. Confirmó aquello cuando la chica, viéndose descubierta, escondió la mirada.

–Bien… –luego de jugar con sus dedos, seguía la inquietud y comenzó con el cabello–, creo que debería irme –se giró en un intento de ocultarse. Necesitaba que Edward dejara de mirarla.

–Bella –se acercó y la tomó del brazo; ahí estaba Edward otra vez. Aquella mano aferrada sobre su piel quemaba de una manera y se sentía increíble; Bella cerró los ojos, tomó un suspiro y se expuso nuevamente a la perdición que le suponían esos ojos. Edward la soltó en el instante en que sus miradas hicieron contacto–. ¿Hay… hay ago más que quieras decirme? –se atrevió el chico.

Sólo que me gustas mucho y ya no se que hacer con eso, pensó Bella. ¡Gracias a Dios Edward no podía estar dentro de su cabeza!

–No –fue su respuesta–. Nada más.

Y salió antes que su cuerpo decidiera actuar en rebeldía y besara los labios de Edward para sentir ahora que su cuerpo entero podía llegar a arder.

Edward se quedó de pie sólo en medio de la habitación. Mente en blanco. No sabía que pensar.

Bella no había ido a su dormitorio sólo para pedirle un simple favor. Eso podía haberlo hecho durante clases, en los recesos o en el almuerzo pero había llegado hasta su habitación, se había plantado de pie frente a él y se había mostrado tan… expuesta. Si bien sus palabras habían sido unas, sus ojos querían hablar algo más.

Además, aunque Bella hubiera querido ocultarlo él ya la conocía de memoria y sabía que cuando la chica estaba nerviosa, mantenía la atención en sus dedos, en su cabello o se movía inquieta en el lugar. Sin mencionar lo avergonzada que había estado. Eso sólo podía significar…

Bella sentía algo por él. O no, sino lo sentía, estaba seguro que por lo menos se lo planteaba como algo más que amigo. O tal vez sospechaba lo que él sentía o no se hubiera mostrado tan intimidada. De todas maneras, cualquiera de esas opciones lo hicieron sonreír sin control pues lo llevaban un paso más cerca de la chica.

Y Bella era quien más quería.

¿Y si…?

Se había confiado de indirectas y de señales que la castaña le enviara. Bella había llegado hacía un instante con la idea de decirle algo y no se había atrevido. Era hora que hiciera lo suyo. Fuera directo, se la jugara.

Era hora de que se arriesgara.

* * *

Estaba recostada en su cama. Escuchaba a Alice hablar con Jasper desde el escritorio acerca de unos programas de diseño para el computador. Ella estaba en otro mundo; muy lejos, en otra galaxia: ¿qué había pasado en la habitación de Edward? ¿Por qué simplemente no había sacado todo? Edward casi le rogaba que lo hiciera y ella no había aprovechado la oportunidad.

Después de eso, lo más probable es que nunca lo hiciera.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Los golpes a la puerta la regresaron a la Vía Láctea.

–Adelante –ordenó Alice.

Edward entró a la habitación.

Bella se sentó de golpe en la cama. ¿Qué hacía Edward ahí?

–¡Edward! –exclamó Alice levantándose de las piernas de su novio donde había estado sentada.

El chico no saludó ni explicó porque estaba ahí, sólo se dirigió a su hermana y a Jasper:

–Alice, Jasper, podrían darnos un minuto. Necesito hablar con Bella.

Después de eso Bella no pudo oír comentario, los sonidos se habían esfumado. Tampoco vio en que momento salieron de la habitación pero ya no había rastro de los chicos en el lugar.

Sólo el aire teñido de esa fragancia que pertenecía a Edward, que la observaba de pie, fijamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Y ella, sentada en la cama, totalmente expuesta a esos ojos esmeraldas a sólo metros.

Y por supuesto, las siempre auto invitadas mariposas de su estómago comenzaban a aparecer.

* * *

Chicas, Edward al fin se pone el cinturon??? Qué me dicen, les gustó el capítulo luego del desvío al que las mandé en el anterior? XD No quiero adelantarles mucho para que sea sorpresa, pero les prometo que esta vez no va a ser un casi-casi y no pasa nada. Ahora las cosas se mueven un lugarcillo más allá, avanzarán, al fin! Sólo digánme que les ha parecido, cualquier comentario, crítica o buena onda, abajo, ya saben, siempre se los recuerdo, los tan publicitados **Reviews **XD Lo cierto es que siempre quiero saber que opinan.

Como dije, falta poco, en serio.

*Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) y West Side Story (1961, o Amor sin Barreras) son dos musicales altamente recomendables. El primero muestra el sexo por diversión y la locura, el segundo es más romántico; para todos los gustos.

Agradecer a ania.09 que me agregó a alerta de Autores. Que lindo que te haya gustado la historia, mil gracias querida por sumarte a **De Besitos y Problemas, **las actualizaciones salen lo más veloz que puedo XD

eviita culle, gracias por los saludos navideños (:

Amelie666, también niña, gracias por los cariños. Después de su error, por lo menos Edward piensa en jugársela, no?

sarita-26, espero haber resulto las dudas sobre la parte de conversación que escuchó Bella.

De Serena, Iviiis, que lindo! Me he paseado un par de veces por ahí, adoro el lugar, el norte en gral. Te digo, me encanta la buena onda que se lee en tus reviews y genial que adores la historia. Esa es la idea, siempre. Y grax por sumarme a Favoritos de autor :P

Ale_Cullen10, subiendo lo más rápido que pueda XD

Eso queridas, el capítulo siguiente no tardará tanto, prometido.

Mil cariños como siempre, y soles de verano!

(:


	19. Todos dicen te quiero

Nota: persoanjes de SM. yo sólo me invento la historia.

Vuevo, tarde pero con nuevo capítulo (:

Como siempre, mis comentarios y los suyos al final!

Disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo!

* * *

19. Todos dicen te quiero

.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto desde que la puerta se había cerrado y el silencio se había creado en gloria y majestad, era sólo que los segundos avanzaban pesadamente dentro de los límites del reloj haciendo del tiempo cronológico un deseo del todo lejano; sólo dos respiraciones dentro de cuatro paredes.

_Necesito hablar con Bella. _

Aquella frase no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Bella buscando alguna explicación para el giro que habían vivido los acontecimientos en esos últimos minutos. ¿Qué podría necesitar hablar Edward con ella para que llegara de esa manera y pidiera quedarse a solas?

Bella lo intentaba cada vez más pero la mirada de Edward, tan malditamente encantadora pero igualmente egoísta, no cedía ni un paso en lo que a esclarecimientos se refería, haciendo que la incertidumbre de la que era presa no aflojara.

Y no es que Edward estuviera maquinando todo para no dejarse en evidencia tan pronto. Él simplemente estaba de pie mientras le daba tiempo a sus neuronas de organizarse para que al abrir la boca, pudieran salir de ella algo más que frases sin hilar.

–Siento haber llegado de esa manera –fue lo primero que pudo decir.

–No hay problema.

Y Bella se puso de pie; ¿su excusa? remover un par de objetos de su mesa de noche. Lo cierto es que necesitaba cortar el contacto visual con Edward porque se estaba convirtiendo en un imán de verdades y no quería… no podía decirle aquello que estaba sintiendo.

–Bella… –adoraba llamarla por su nombre. Con esto tenía la absoluta certeza que Bella se ocupaba, aunque fueran ínfimos segundos, solamente en él; y no estaba equivocado, pues al momento en que la castaña escuchó salir su nombre de aquellos tan reservados labios, se permitió atrapar otra vez por el campo magnético que suponían esos ojos.

Y Edward supo como iniciar aquella, hasta hacía minutos, difícil declaración:

–No se si había algo más que necesitaras agregar hace un rato, en mi habitación –Edward sentía que sí había algo más pero no quería presionar a la castaña. Había llegado hasta ahí para hablar y no obligarla a ella a hacerlo.

Bella tragó pesado en un intento de deshacerse del nerviosismo que provocaba el saber que Edward estaba muy cercano a la realidad. Realidad que no estaba preparada para las palabras que el chico agregó:

–Yo si tengo algo más que decir.

Y otra fue la sensación en Bella: a las ya acostumbradas mariposas inquilinas de su estómago, se sumaron unos agentes algo más atrevidos que comenzaron a erizar la piel desde su nuca, a través de su espalda y brazos, aún cuando ninguna brisa se movía en la habitación.

–Hoy en el almuerzo, cuando dije aquello –visto desde cualquier ángulo, cualquiera creería que Edward estaba dándole algo de suspenso a la situación; lo cierto era que la pausa que se tomó el chico fue necesaria para calmar las ansias de decirle "te quiero" en el instante–, me refería a ti.

Y Edward, sin darse cuenta, estaba respondiendo a la duda que había aquejado a Bella desde el mediodía cuando sus ojos esmeraldas habían decidido comportarse tan condescendientes y le habían contado lo que sus palabras sólo habían parcialmente revelado.

–No me importó cuando me di cuenta que todo el instituto hablaba a mis espaldas. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si los chicos lo hubieran sabido de antes –era el momento y, extrañamente, no estaba nervioso–, pero me tranquilizaba que tú ya lo sabías y entendías la situación, aún cuando sigo creyendo que las circunstancias en que te enteraste no fueron las mejores.

Bella intentaba seguir a Edward en cada palabra que osaba articular más le era imposible no detenerse en algunas frases que la dejaban sin aliento: _… cuando dije aquello, me refería a ti, … cuando dije aquello, me refería a ti, … cuando dije aquello, me refería a ti. _¿Acaso no era eso lo que había querido escuchar? Y ahora sentía que aquello no tenía sentido: ¿ella?

–¿Por qué? –la frase sonó tan despacio desde su boca como dentro de su cabeza, aún así Edward no tuvo problema para entenderla; hasta el silencio se escuchaba en aquel espacio de aire compreso.

Y sonrió. Al escuchar la pregunta de Bella, Edward sonrió.

–Pensé que te habías dado cuenta –Edward mantenía la vista fija, al frente, donde descansaba la figura de la chica. Bella, por otro lado, era quien se daba por vencida a ratos en ese juego intenso de mirarse–. Me interesas Bella. Cuando a uno le gusta alguien… importa lo que esa persona piense de ti –con eso daba por hecho que Bella había comprendido la intención de sus palabras. Pero ya estaba en eso, qué más daba confirmarle los hecho con las palabras precisas que estaba orgulloso de sentir:– Y tú… tú me gustas, Bella.

Y otra vez el mismo eco repitiendo otra frase del todo pronunciada en la voz de Edward y aún así inverosímil para los oídos de Bella: _…tú me gustas. Me gustas. _Palabras fuertes.

Edward no esperaba que otra declaración continuara a la suya, menos que Bella saltara a sus brazos jurándole amor eterno –aunque nada costaba soñar–. Lo cierto es que no sabía que esperar, era sólo que aquel silencio, antes su compañero mientras pensaba que decir, ahora le daba la espalda y comenzaba una lenta tortura.

Y tuvo que hacer algo con aquello. Se atrevió una vez más con sus ojos en los de Bella y admitió lo que deseó no haber tenido que admitir.

–Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo.

¿Lo entendía? Ahora sonaban a palabras fuertes. No lo entendía. No quería entender que ella no sintiera lo mismo. Era sólo un asunto de cordialidad. _Debía _ser cordial, era lo correcto. Por lo mismo las palabras sonaban pesadas en su cabeza, pero en algún momento entendería, ahora no quería hacerlo.

Y por primera vez en todo ese instante que se estaba desarrollando, Edward tuvo que apartar la mirada. No quería que sus crecientes sospechas se confirmaran en los ojos de la chica. Y fue Bella quien continuó:

–Quise ser yo –lo dijo lo más despacio que pudo con la oculta esperanza que el chico lo pasara por alto. Hasta tuvo que volver en sus palabras para comprobar si habían salido de su boca o simplemente eran producto de su mente. Ocurre que Edward se había parado frente a ella y había dicho todas esas cosas –que ciertamente le costaba comprender y creer–, así que iba siendo hora que ella fuera valiente y terminara lo que había empezado.

–¿Qué? –Edward se aferró a esas tres palabras significaran lo que significaran.

–Cuando dijiste eso al almuerzo... –sonrojo. Bajó la mirada, jugó con sus dedos. Se tocó el cabello, se mordió el labio. Examinó de lleno su habitación. Todo en un fragmento de minuto. Y volvió a ver a Edward y tuvo que saber continuar–: Quise ser yo de quien hablabas.

Nada se movió ni escuchó.

–Está bien –Edward se compuso en su lugar. Bajó la mirada para analizar la situación y, contemplando otra vez a Bella, le comunicó su decisión firme y claro –: Voy a besarte Bella –aquello _no _era una pregunta.

Y Bella no se movió ni escuchó.

Edward, sigiloso, avanzó hasta ella. Ahora entendía que era verse en los ojos de Bella porque estaban frente a frente. Nada los separaba. Ni siquiera ella…

–Edward… –Edward tomó el rostro de Bella de forma suave entre sus manos y la chica no pudo continuar. No recordaba que pretendía decir. De seguro no era importante, no más importante que estar sintiendo su rostro arder con el contacto frío de Edward, no más importante que estar comprobando que esos ojos sí eran un par de imanes.

–Por favor no me pidas que no lo haga –Edward no quería detenerse. Bella no pretendía detenerlo. El aliento cálido de Edward rozó los labios de Bella; sí había una brisa en la habitación, una brisa que cada vez se volvía más intensa–. Por favor…

Y en ese instante…

Jasper jugaba con los dedos sobre la mesa del casino mientras, a su lado, Alice le contaba su quinta teoría de cómo Edward se declararía; el jefe Swan le pedía los documentos a una pareja que viajaba a exceso de velocidad por la carretera a la Push; Ángela tipeaba una crítica acerca del poco valor de la elección de rey y reina en los bailes escolares; y Emmett, en medio de un control, dejaba a escondidas su propio celular dentro de la mochila de un compañero para jugarle una broma…

… y en ese instante Edward al fin pudo saber como era sentir los labios de Bella. De todas las formas en que lo había imaginado, de todas las expectativas que se había creado, nada se comparaba a lo que era en realidad el toque de los labios de Bella sobre los suyos. Sintiéndolos. Acariciándolos. Besándolos. Porque sí, Edward Cullen estaba besando a Bella Swan.

… y en ese instante las palabras de Edward aparecieron en sus ojos y fue lo último que Bella supo. Cerró los suyos y ya no vio, ya no oyó, sólo sintió. Sintió sus labios reconociendo otros que no eran los suyos. Una reacción irracional convertida en caricia. Una caricia lentamente tortuosa; otra caricia tímidamente osada; otra caricia adictivamente necesaria; una última caricia malditamente agridulce que traía consigo la reinvención del espacio y la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Y en ese instante el tiempo también aprovechó de reinventarse. Los ojos de Bella se tardaron un par de segundos más que los de Edward en abrirse. Y fue algo que el chico agradeció: había descubierto su imagen favorita.

Silencio acompañado de respiraciones agitadas, en vano disimuladas. Y sólo la voz de Edward aventurándose:

–No voy a disculparme por esto –dijo sin soltar el agarre suave que le proporcionaba el rostro de la chica.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa que, sin saberlo, provocó lo contrario a lo que una sonrisa debe conseguir: la razón bajó de golpe a la realidad de Bella. Y Edward lo notó.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Esto está mal –Bella habló sin una pizca de convencimiento.

–Creo que difiero contigo –el chico volvió a sonreírle. Se atrevió con una caricia sutil sobre la mejilla de Bella.

–No Edward… –Bella tomó entre sus manos las muñecas de Edward y las bajó. Debía soltar ese agarre que le impedía anclarse a lo concreto. Atravesó la habitación y desde la mayor distancia que aquel espacio de cuatro por cinco le permitía, continuó–: esto no está bien.

Edward se giró pero no avanzó.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

Había funcionado. Sus sentidos y toda su cordura se habían dejado vencer por las sensaciones producidas por la cercanía a Edward pero ahora, fuera de su asombroso contacto, podía pensar con claridad. Sabía todo lo que Edward le provocaba, sabía ahora lo que, inexplicable e increíblemente, Edward sentía por ella, pero también sabía en que no quería convertirse. Saber que en algún momento estuvo casi muerta por dentro al enterarse que había _otra_ en la vida de quien amaba le recordaban que no estaba en sus planes convertirse en eso. No quería ser _la otra _de nadie. Nunca.

¿Tiraba por la borda su mejor oportunidad? Era una cosa o la otra. Y su elección estaba clara:

–No sabiendo que hay terceros implicados –y como nunca tuvo el valor para mantener la vista al frente sin titubear–. No me pidas que me convierta en esa persona.

Había alguien más y Bella se lo estaba comunicando elegantemente, de la forma más _cordial_ que encontraba; por lo visto se parecían en algo. Ella sentía algo más por alguien y no quería engañarse, ni engañarlo; Bella era así. Y él no estaba en posición para tratar el tema.

–Entiendo –¿qué más podía decir? No podía obligarla a quererlo pero tampoco se arrepentía de lo hecho–. Perdona si no puedo disculparme por besarte. No lo lamento –y no lo lamentaría. Si todo pasara de nuevo cambiaría otras cosas, pero no ese momento.

En cambio Bella si lo hizo. Y dolió.

–Lo siento –dijo en un susurro.

–No lo hagas. Nada tiene valor si uno no se lo concede, así que no te preocupes –no podía hacer más que otorgarle la libertad de olvidar el beso si ella así lo quería.

–No digas eso…

–Será mejor que me vaya.

En ese instante Jasper, aún en el casino, le rebatía a Alice la séptima de sus teorías de cómo Edward se declararía porque, según él, el director Thomas no dejaría entrar mariachis al instituto; el jefe Swan les entregaba la multa a la pareja que conducía a exceso de velocidad, quienes la recibían con cara de pocos amigos; Eric le prohibía a Ángela publicar su nota en el periódico escolar pues las bajas de éste aumentarían; y un celular, con Barbie Girl de ringtone, no dejaba de sonar en la sala donde Emmett rendía su examen mientras éste no dejaba de reír disimuladamente.

En ese instante el tiempo se detenía sólo para Bella y Edward.

* * *

No saben lo difícil que me fue escribir este capítulo. Mi idea era que se extendiera la mitad de lo que en realidad dura para continuar con la historia, pero las reacciones, los pensamientos, las sensaciones (bueno, tal cual lo leen) de Edward y Bella a cada segundo me fluían y, según yo, no eran desechables. El resto de los besos serán más explícitos, mas pasionales, más descriptivos; éste, como primer beso, casi robado por parte de Edward, me llamaba a la sutileza, a lo más sensitivo para poder generar una atmósfera, que espero haber logrado. Además el primer beso debe ser especial, o no? Qué piensan?

Con respecto a la historia, les prometo que el asunto de Tanya pasará luego, muy pronto porque no da para más. Edward tiene claro que quiere, y a quien quiere es a Bella. Otra cosa, disculpen a las fanáticas de Rosalie o Emmett (ya que lo nombro en este capítulo) por sus pocas apariciones. A mi también me gustan mucho como personajes, es sólo que me ha sido difícil introducirlos en el relato y no quiero forzar las cosas.

Las dejo invitadas a que le den a los ya famosos **Reviews (: **y opinen sobre esto y mucho más XD

Amelie 666, Edward se puso los pantalones, no? a medias pero lo hizo. Con respecto a tu petición de que sean novios, me aventuraría a decir (y revelar) que eso no pasa de los cuatro siguientes capítulos. Es mucho??? Kisses para ti.

Agradecer a ceara cullen potter, AngeliqueCullen y labruja165 por sumarse a favoritos y alertas de **De Besitos y Problemas :D** Además agradecer el lindo review de Jen Cullen 89, bienvenida a seguir mi fic! Por lo visto los papeles de quien hace sufrir se invierten, no? Con respecto a Tanya, ya pasará.

sarita-26, las cosas avanzaron porque beso hubo pero te me adelantaste con la trama XD

eviita cullen, con respecto a que Bella sólo oyera eso, creo que me fue más fácil inventarmelo en la cabeza (lo tengo mucho más visual) que escribirlo. Es una cosa como de titubeo frente a la puerta. Lo siento si no quedó claro. Y si no es verosímil, bueno, es para que la trama avance. Mordidas de vampiro para ti.

Taniiah Darcy, ahora es en serio que adoras el fic o ahora es en serio lo de Edward? XD Si es por el fic, siempre es buen momento para que lo adoren XD Darcy... por el señor Darcy de Orgullo y Prejuicio? (AVISO DE UTILIDAD PÚBLICA: tal cual Bella es fanática de la novela Orgullo y Prejuicio (Pride and Prejudice), les recomiendo la película, la versión del 2005 con Keira Knightley; es PRECIOSA en todos los aspectos. Y el señor Darcy un encanto n.n)

Me alegro que hayas adorado el capítulo Iviiis Cullen. Y bueno, los hombres son hombres, tampoco podemos pedirles mucho XD, y Bella... es Bella, siempre con la inseguridad a flor de piel. Actualizo lo más veloz que puedo querida, te dejo miles de cariños (:

***Se me olvidaba, la declaración de Edward más la reacción de Bella está del todo basada en el capítulo "Stolen Kisses" de la tercera temporada de Dawson's Creek para quienes, como yo, vivieron el tiempo de amores y desamores de Dawson Leerey XD

Eso, ya saben, **comenten-comenten!**

Mis cariños como siempre, y soles de verano para todas!

(:


	20. Una verdad incómoda

Nota: los personajes vienen de la mente de SM. El resto de la cabecita que pudo.

ACTUALIZACIÓN! Finalmente (:

Ya saben, disfruten! Comentarios de todos, al final. Los mios y sus **Reviews!**

* * *

20. Una verdad incómoda

.

–¿Le dijiste lo que sentías?

A pesar de la petición silenciosa que le había hecho Jasper al entrar a la habitación y ver a Edward sumido en un estado totalmente contrario al que esperaban, Alice no pudo aguantar las ganas de preguntar que había ocurrido.

Edward levantó la vista. Y tardó varios segundos extras en llegar a la conclusión que, en un estado _normal_, hubiera alcanzado al instante:

–¿Cómo es que sabes…?

–Me di cuenta –le cortó Alice. No era momento de ocultar banalidades como quien sabía y no y de como se había enterado.

Edward no recriminó a su amigo –quien era el primer sospechoso en el caso "Alice lo sabe"– en cambio volvió a recostarse y, suspirando pesado, como si todas las ganas las hubiera echado en ese desahogo, respondió:

–No le intereso.

–¿Qué? –saltó Alice no pudiendo concebir una respuesta como aquella. Al instante se dio cuenta que lo que menos debían hacer era alterar a Edward después de dicha confesión. Observó a su novio, quien más calmado, continuó:

–¿Qué ocurrió?

Edward volvió a tomarse su tiempo. Cada momento vivido en la habitación de Bella, por más que quisiera borrarlo, volvía a su cabeza como boomerang, acosándolo. No queriendo hacer un gran esfuerzo por relatar dichos acontecimientos, habló sin ganas:

–Le dije que me gustaba,… la besé y… en resumen, no le intereso.

Sin acordarlo, Jasper y Alice hicieron silencio. Desde que habían entrado a la habitación supieron que las cosas no habían andado bien, pero de ahí a una verdad de tal calibre y tan dispuesta a sus oídos; no supieron como reaccionar.

La verdad sonaba mal. Muy mal. Pero, por suerte –¿suerte?–, no se sentía peor. Lo malo de no sentirse peor era que ya no podía hacerlo; había tocado fondo. Y la caída, si que había sido dolorosa.

–¿Te lo dijo? –Jasper habló despacio.

–No hay vuelta atrás –reaccionó Edward viendo a su amigo. Tragó el nudo que le impedía seguir y dijo al fin–: le gusta alguien más.

Jasper no dijo más. Edward forzó una sonrisa como queriendo decirle "todo está bien" pero el rubio sabía que su amigo lo que menos estaba era bien. Bella era el primer enamoramiento de Edward, por lo tanto la decepción de éste debía estar doliéndole montones. Sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa como queriendo decirle "todo _estará_ bien".

Fue Alice quien, cruzando otras galaxias bastante lejanas a lo que ocurría, habló, interrumpiendo el momento de apoyo que su novio de daba a su hermano:

–Espera –dijo de repente–, cuando la besaste… ¿te besó? –Edward la observó. Alice, creyendo que no se estaba dando a entender, se explicó–: ¿ella te devolvió el beso?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio, Jasper, a su lado, también permanecía callado esperando y Alice comprendió que Edward no estaba intentando descubrir si Bella lo había correspondido o no, más bien evocaba el beso que, estaba segura, Bella le había regresado. Aquella mirada en los ojos de su hermano decía todo. Solamente con eso a mano pudo continuar–: entonces no todo está perdido –agregó radiante–. Mira, yo no se si le interesa alguien más –Alice se dirigió firme y claro a Edward, no quería que perdiera pisada de lo que estaba diciéndole–, pero está claro que tú también le gustas, o si no, no estaría confundida.

Edward observó a Alice sin saber que decir. ¿Tendría razón su hermana? Bella definitivamente sí le había correspondido ese beso –ese _maravilloso_ beso–, es más, él tal vez nunca hubiera llegado a dárselo si es que ella no hacía ese tan acertado comentario: _quise ser yo de quien hablabas. _ De modo que interés por parte de Bella, había. ¿Había, no?

Es cierto, tal vez existía alguien más –¡demonios, estaba seguro que existía! Ese chico de la biblioteca… luego se preocuparía por eso– pero eso no quitaba que él existiera también, de alguna maldita forma, en la vida de Bella. Buscó apoyo en su amigo porque Jasper, aunque doliera, le diría de verdad si creía que Alice estaba equivocada; por más que quisiera no pensar así en ese momento, a veces las chicas veían las cosas diferentes.

–¿Qué puedo decir? –admitió Jasper como si estuviera aceptando la gran derrota–. Ella tiene razón, amigo –sonrió asintiendo.

–Hermanito, no te diría esto si no fuera cierto –dijo acariciándole el cabello– menos sabiendo lo que sientes por Bella. Así que… ya sabes lo que debes hacer –agregó con una gran sonrisa.

Y Edward, poco a poco, se dejó contagiar por la misma. No le importaba que Alice supiera con toda libertad lo que sentía por Bella. ¡Qué va! Estaba orgulloso de sentirlo.

* * *

Los días de Octubre siguieron avanzando mientras que la mayoría de los murales, paredes y ventanales del instituto comenzaron a llenarse con carteles y lienzos que anunciaban la ya acostumbrada fiesta de Halloween, a realizarse el último día del mes.

Todos empezaban a revolucionarse en el lugar. Ese año, la comisión encargada de organizar el evento había decidido como tema lo opuesto. En contraste con los acostumbrados bailes rosa donde los chicos invitaban a chicas, ambos vestían elegantes y bailaban música lenta, esta vez las chicas tendrían el placer de escoger a su galán de turno con quien disfrazarse en una anti-noche, con el acostumbrado stock tenebroso de Halloween.

Por supuesto el tema no había pasado desapercibido para Edward ni Bella –de hecho, nadie en el colegio no estaba enterado– quienes desde aquel día en el dormitorio de la chica, es decir, el día del cuestionado beso, habían comenzado a distanciarse. A decir verdad, más bien era Bella quien se alejaba.

La chica evitaba a toda costa permanecer más del tiempo necesario en la misma habitación que Edward. En las clases que compartían, se sentaba lo más alejada que podía de él y aceptaba trabajar con cualquiera –ella muchas veces lo proponía– antes de que Edward se lo pidiese. Durante los almuerzos –los que Edward compartía ahora cada día– evitaba el contacto visual y se marchaba terminada la comida con excusas de trabajos y pruebas. Y cada tarde, cada sagrado día, se marchaba a la biblioteca en el extremo de la ciudad y compartía con Jacob varias risas que mantenían, aunque fuera un par de horas, a Edward fuera de su cabeza.

Con todo esto, Edward tampoco intentaba acercamientos con Bella (porque las miradas furtivas _no_ eran acercamientos). Aún mantenía viva las palabras que le había dicho Alice –y que habían sido respaldadas por Jasper– pero creía que cualquier movimiento, en ese momento, como estaban las cosas entre ellos, sólo lograría alejar aún más a Bella de lo que ya estaba. Y si Edward lo quería así, Jasper y Alice simplemente lo aceptaban. Hasta Rosalie, que había comenzado a sospechar algunas cosas, prefirió omitir sus comentarios notando aires extraños entre ambos.

Para Bella se había transformado en un dolor de cabeza. Querer olvidar a Edward había resultado una tarea demasiado difícil, porque siempre que lo intentaba, volvía a su memoria ese momento entre cuatro paredes, ese beso en extremo suave, ese tacto en sus mejillas en extremo cálido... sin miedo a nada, con el único temor de no volver a sentir los labios más dulces jamás probados. Los ojos de Edward atravesándola, dejándola totalmente expuesta… y ¡Oh Dios! Se sentía como Tom Cruise en una misión imposible. Lo único que la reconfortaba era que todas las misiones de Cruise terminaban siendo posibles. ¡Pero vamos que todo eso era inventado, ficción le llamaban! Maldita su razón que no la dejaba soñar.

Aquel día no fue diferente. Bella se retiró del casino con la urgencia de unos apuntes olvidados en el dormitorio, en cambio terminó en el baño de chicas con la necesidad de mojarse el rostro y calmar sus ansias de Edward. Dentro, se tomó unos minutos; aún faltaba bastante para iniciar la clase de la tarde.

En ese momento, alguien más entró al baño: Tanya Denali la observaba fijamente.

–Hey –saludó la rubia sonriéndole.

–Hola –Bella no fue buena ocultando su impresión: no todos los días la chica más popular del colegio llegaba a tu lado y saludaba como si fueran las mejores amigas.

Tanya la observó en silencio unos segundos que hicieron a Bella sentirse expuesta. Luego agregó hablando más para sí:

–En serio eres muy bonita, era cosa de tiempo que Edward lo intentara –dijo medio resignada, medio lastimada.

Los sentidos de Bella reaccionaron a tan conocido nombre.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De seguro no te has enterado y, por supuesto, esta no será la versión oficial pero… –Tanya se detuvo como si aquellos segundos pudieran cambiar algo en lo que iba a decir– Edward ha terminado conmigo –forzó una sutil sonrisa con la que pretendía mostrarse fuerte ante Bella.

–L-lo siento, no sabía –¿Edward había terminado con Tanya Denali? Pero si él… él había… ella lo había escuchado…

–Ocurrió hace unos días –la cortó Tanya–. Me dijo que por ti.

Bella enrojeció al instante. ¿Cómo no? Si sintió a su corazón reaccionar y empezar a bombear de inmediato toda la sangre directo hasta sus mejillas. ¿Qué podía decir? La ex de Edward estaba admitiendo que él la había cortado por… ella. ¡Dios! Su mundo estaba patas arriba y de atrás para adelante, una vez más.

Y Tanya entendió el porqué de ese silencio: había sido una noticia demasiado fresca para Bella.

–Ten cuidado con Edward, Bella –la chica bajó de su nube mas no dijo palabra–. Es un chico increíble pero suele aburrirse luego de que obtiene lo que quiere –¿Acaso Tanya le estaba dando consejos?–. Te lo digo no porque quiera alejarte de él, tú decides finalmente, pero… no es la primera vez que ocurre.

–Entiendo –¿entendía?

Dicho esto, Tanya le sonrió de forma agradable, se despidió y salió del baño.

Bella se quedó sola otra vez. ¿Por qué no corría donde Edward y lo besaba como estaba deseando hace mucho? Edward estaba soltero. Tanya se lo había dicho. Y sin embargo, seguía de pie ahí.

Ya no tenía excusas. La última vez que había enfrentado a Edward se había marchado de la habitación convenciéndose que las cosas no podían ser porque él estaba con Tanya y no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en tercera en una relación de pareja.

¿Y ahora? No le temía a las palabras de Tanya. Por lo menos no ahora, no ahora que ella se las decía sino más bien desde siempre. Creer que ella podía interesarle a alguien como Edward simplemente… la aterraba. ¡Vamos! Que las chicas como ella no le gustaban a los hombres tipo Edward. Sólo… no era el orden natural de las cosas.

¿Y la culpa de todo? Cuando tuviera la oportunidad de volver a Forks, ya sabía que sería lo primero en la lista: cortarle los frenos al automóvil de Nicholas. ¡Dios! Que ese hombre le había arruinado la psiquis. Tantos miedos… Tal vez no tendría que esperar hasta volver a Forks. Simplemente debía de hacerse de una cobra venenosa y enviarla por encomienda; sabía la dirección. Estaba decidido: tenía que dejar de ver películas de mal gusto.

Aquí la del problema era ella. Ella y su miedo a volver a amar –¿amar? de repente se sintió asfixiada– la tenían aterrada. Estaba segura que era bastante más pequeña que a lo que su cobardía se refería. Era sólo que no soportaría volver a sufrir como había sufrido. Y arriesgarse por Edward… de seguro, de un momento a otro, la terminarían hundiendo.

¿Y lo que sufría ahora por no estar con él?

Un dolor de todo soportable.

* * *

Creo que ya había empezado así antes, pero.. disculpen la tardanza! Me fui de vacaciones más días de lo planeado (estaba en casa de familiares) y el internet allá, pocazo va. Pero bueno, salió un capítulo bastante más corto que de costumbre, pero si lo continuaba la acción quedaba a la mitad y no era los mejor.

La historia con Tanya queda hasta aquí. Seguro. Bella no se deja influenciar pero si que tiene miedo. ¡Qué Nicholas le dejó la cabeza hecha un lio a la pobre! Pero eso tampoco durará porque alguien da muy pronto el paso seguro para que las cosas se encamine.. quién será? Diganme, qué les ha parecido? Creo que es más un capítulo de transición, algo como así "...los días pasaron" XD Jaja, opinen chicas, quiero leerlas :D

Ahora, lo importante, maia masen, bienvenida querida! Siempre lo digo, adoro leer que nueva gente aún se suma y se da el tiempo de leer tanto capítulo que ya lleva **De Besitos y Problemas.** Las actualizaciones las intento sacar cuanto antes, y los problemas pronto se resolverán. Prometido. Grax también por los favoritos!

Lo mismo con AngeliqueCullen, te agradecí el capítulo pasado tus favoritos y hoy te re-agradezco tu review :D Estás del todo en lo correcto, unos equivocaciones ahí por parte de ambos, pero cosa poca XD Cariños y cuidate!

Gracias Naobi Chan por sumar mi fic a tus favoritos. Continúa leyendo (:

sarita-26, mal entendido? un poquito de enredos y confusiones para darle sabor. Total, la espera hace que el final sepa mejor? Como dicen en "Vanilla Sky": alargamos el placer. Cariños.

Amelie 666, Edward es tonto? jajaja, si es hombre, sin ánimo de ofender. No, pero en serio.. a veces les cuesta un poquito, que le vamos a hacer XD Lamento que no hayas quedado conforme con el beso, yo lo leo y a ratos me encanta y a ratos quisiera rescribirlo. Aún así, los otros serán mucho más picantes para que las ganas queden del todo saciadas :D

eviita cullen, :$ gracias, como siempre linda XD

Taniiah Darcy, que bien que adores la peli tanto como mi fic, eso me deja en las nubes porque la peli me fascina! Creo que yo también me hubiese aprovechado un poquito más antes de marcharme, total, unos besitos más otros menos.. mal no le hacen a nadie.

Te agregué yo Iviiis pero no me he conectado mucho XD, además de mi salida esos días sin acceso a internet :/ El capítulo siguiente ya va a la mitad, así que no tardará tanto como este. Además, pretendo volver a salir –XD– si es que la economía acompaña, de modo que pretendo dejar actulizado antes de eso. Besos y estamos al habla.

Chicas, sobre eso, si alguien se interesa y quiere agregarme al msn, que lo diga y yo le paso mi correo (: Feliz de conocerlas más.

* * *

Una última cosa, son las primeras en enterarse XD

Tengo ya listo el primer capítulo del otro fic que escribo de Twilight –aún sin nombre–. También es un Bella-Edward y está escrito desde el punto de vista de Bella. Creo que lo publicaré junto con el próximo capítulo de **De Besitos y Problemas,** porque no le quiero quitar tiempo a este fic. Pero, creo, anda muy bien. La idea me tiene mil motivada así que espero me acompañen también como lo han hecho con este. Están del todo invitadas a leerlo!

* * *

Eso queridas, los comentarios salen más extensos que el capítulo XD

Mil soles del poco-verano que nos queda! Cariños!

(:


	21. Baño de sangre en la noche de la muerte

Nota: personajes de Meyer.

Vuelvo.

Abajo comentarios (:

* * *

21. Baño de sangre en la noche de la muerte

.

–Y Bells… ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

–Alice…

Alice llevaba haciendo esa pregunta vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, durante los últimos cinco días. Ahora tenía la "suerte" de haber podido sacar el tema en el momento preciso: hora de almuerzo. Uno de los pocos momentos en que Bella y Edward se veían.

–Porque ya sabes… –continuó la chica haciendo la vista gorda a la mirada con que Bella la había fulminado para que callara–, Edward estaría encantado…

–Alice –fue el mismo Edward quien ahora hizo callar a su hermana. Se fijó en Bella bastante incómoda en su lugar–: lo siento.

La chica sonrió en señal que no había problemas pero la incomodidad se leía en sus ojos. Jasper logró alivianar la tensión sacando de inmediato un tema de conversación que los desviara del anterior incidente para que las cosas avanzaran como si nada ocurriera. Igual que el último tiempo.

Bella siempre había tenido la duda de si Edward se había encargado de contarles a los chicos lo ocurrido aquel día tras los muros de su habitación. Pero la certeza se fue haciendo exacta cuando, aquella vez, Alice volvió al dormitorio –después de varias horas– y, contraria a todas sus creencias y prácticas, no hizo comentario alguno. Sólo unas miradas camufladas en sonrisas que la hacían inquietarse. Mas el día en que, decidida, le preguntó si acaso pretendía invitar a Edward al baile, le confirmaron que tanto Alice como Jasper estaban consientes que entre ella y Edward había un "algo más" que contar.

Y aquello la incomodaba cada vez más. Jasper hacía como si nada ocurriera y eso lo agradecía infinitamente; hasta el mismo Edward, involucrado número uno, intentaba evitar el tema. Era Alice, la duendecilla malvada quien había vuelto a liberar sus dotes de celestina intentando por todos los medios lograr un "Bella y Edward" a como diera lugar.

Aquel día fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Alice nunca lo había intentado estando Bella y Edward presentes, mas como sus intentos a solas con la chica no daban frutos, no encontró nada mejor que echar las cartas sobre la mesa estando ambos protagonistas ahí.

Bella terminó su guiso e, imitando todos los almuerzos de esa semana, cogió su bolso, guardó la manzana correspondiente al postre, cogió la bandeja y se levantó excusándose ahora que debía conversar unos asuntos con el profesor de lenguaje. Y salió del casino.

Edward, a diferencia de todos los almuerzos de esa semana, donde sólo su vista terminaba acompañando a la castaña hasta la puerta, se levantó y, sin preocuparse por manzana, bandeja o guiso aún en su plato, salió del casino tras ella.

La alcanzó unos pasillos más adelante:

–¡Bella! –la chica se volteó al llamado. Era como si su cuerpo fuera independiente a su cabeza pues en su mente la indicación era: "mantén la calma, es sólo Edward" mientras que su corazón se aceleraba casi sin control.

–Disculpa a Alice –dijo viéndola a los ojos–. Sabes como es ella –hubo un silencio extenso que, por suerte para Bella, fue terminado: no quería volver a replantearse las cosas. Ya había invertido demasiado en convencerse de lo contrario–: no lo hace con mala intensión. Simplemente no puede controlarse.

–Lo sé– lo sabía, para que negarlo: era Alice.

Edward, como todas las veces en presencia de esa mirada marrón, sonrió. Ahora lo hacía de forma controlada pero siempre sincera. Y Bella, como en mucho tiempo, supo que la mejor respuesta para aquel innegablemente adorable gesto, era uno similar: y sonrió en respuesta.

¿Era posible que una tan simple interacción como aquella pudiera acarrear consigo todas esas sensaciones que volvían a instalarse sin permiso? Era posible. Muy posible.

–Debo… debo marchar a clases –su voz lo que menos sonaba era a convencimiento, pero no importaba, con tal de salir del paso. Si tenía suerte algo así no volvería a ocurrir y no se cuestionaría todo otra vez. _.¿Suerte?_ Luego tendría que volver a plantearse el significado de aquella palabra.

–Te parece… –¿por qué todo era tan difícil y tan diferente con Bella?–. Olvídalo. Hablamos luego Bella –estaba confirmado: se había convertido en un cobarde. Uno bien grande.

* * *

Edward estaba recostado sobre su cama, vista al techo, recordando una vez más las últimas palabras que se había dicho con Bella, hacía tres días atrás, cuando fugazmente se le había venido la idea de invitarla a salir para empezar de cero con ella, y había terminado diciendo: _Hablamos luego, Bella_. Eso hacía tres días atrás.

–¿Te decidiste Eddy? –Emmett Cullen era el único que podía decirle Eddy a Edward y éste no se enojaría. Lo cierto era que a pesar de ser el hermano mayor era como escuchar a un niño llamándolo–. Nos divertiremos hermanito, ¿qué me dices? No pretenderás perderte la diversión de _Party Boy_.

La energía que irradiaba Emmett era proporcional a la luz ocupada en iluminar el estadio Robert F. Kennedy y en él era al natural. Llevaba sólo 20 minutos ahí y ya se había encargado de sintonizar una emisora, de hacer zapping por los 62 canales del cable y terminar jugando una partida rápida de futbol en la Wii.

Jasper terminaba de arreglarse en el baño el disfraz que le había pasado Alice mientras escuchaba como a ratos, Emmett, vestido de mariscal de campo zombie, intentaba convencer a Edward que era momento de divertirse. ¿Quién mejor recomendado que _Party Boy_ –como hacía llamarse Emmett– para arrastrar a alguien a una fiesta?

En un universo estable como era antes, Edward no se habría negado a dicha invitación. Es más, ni cerca estaría de estar acostado en la cama lamentándose, sino que estaría llevando algún disfraz que lo hiciera lucir bien –también impuesto por Alice– al momento en que se reuniera con la chica a la que, según su estado de ánimo, habría aceptado como cita.

No es que aquella vez no hubiese recibido invitaciones. Varias chicas –unas más tímidas, otras más osadas– se le habían acercado a invitarlo los tres últimos días en pasillos y aulas dado que el rumor de que Edward Cullen no tenía pareja se había extendido y varias se arriesgaban con la idea de ser ellas a quien el chico esperaba.

Se encontraban muy alejadas de la realidad. Él sólo se había planteado aparecer en aquel lugar si Bella se lo hubiera propuesto. No lo habría pensado dos veces. Es decir, era Bella: ¿qué mejor razón para aceptar? De otra manera, aquel baile no le interesaba.

–Estoy listo –Jasper salió del baño en su traje de Han Solo, espada láser en mano–. ¿Nos vamos? Las chicas deben estar esperando.

–¿Han Solo? –Edward se había sentado en la cama a mirar los disfraces–. Que suerte que Alice no te hiciera calzar mallas.

–Créeme, estuve _así_ de cerca –bromeó el chico haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

–¿Seguro que no quieres venir? –preguntó Emmett una vez más–. Lo pasaremos bien. Te lo digo yo y… –se fijo en Jasper de arriba a abajo– Han Solo. Aparentemente.

–Diviértanse chicos –su respuesta era definitiva. Lo más probable era que, aún dado el estado anímico en el que se encontraba sumergido, pasar tiempo con los chicos, con Emmett en especial, lograría divertirlo mas no estaba interesado –menos preparado– en ver a Bella divirtiéndose con alguien más. Con Black, para ser preciso.

Alice se lo había dicho. Él nunca preguntó pero era evidente que su entrometida hermanita no descansaría hasta conseguir aquella información como si se lo debiera. Y lo había cumplido.

Hace dos días le había comunicado que Bella ya había invitado a un chico al baile de Halloween. Un tal Jacob Black, un chico de una biblioteca al este de la ciudad. Era de esperar. Bella mantenía relación con él desde sus primeros días en Boston.

Y ya no quería pensar en eso. Ya le había dado suficiente cabida y no estaba en sus planes descubrir si podía llegar a sentirse más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

Encendió el televisor y buscó una película. ¿Dos horas con su cabeza en otros asuntos? Para ser un panorama improvisado no estaba mal.

Y lo vio. La epifanía apreció ante sus ojos revelada: _aquella_ película, justamente _aquella_ noche. Y en ese instante recordó como sonreír. Ni que decir de lo que pudo sentir: si quería estar con Bella tenía que intentarlo. Mientras más tiempo demorara más complicado sería. Era ahora o nunca y tenía nada que perder. Y todo y más por ganar.

Apagó el televisor, tomó su chaqueta y abandonó la habitación seguro donde debía ir.

No le importó no combinar con las telarañas, murciélagos y calabazas que ornamentaban los pasillos; menos con las parejas de seres extraños salidos de televisión y comics que caminaban en dirección al gimnasio, sin evitar mirar sin disimulo como Edward Cullen, con sus ropas habituales, esperaba solitario en una esquina del hall central.

Eso hasta que apareció Han Solo junto a una cheerleader zombie –Rosalie ensangrentada– y Jacob –punzadas en el estómago– vistiendo un traje de torero. Tras de ellos caminaban Alice como la princesa Leia, Emmett haciendo juego con su novia y, por supuesto, ella, la bailarina de flamenco más hermosa que Edward había visto: Bella. Con aquel vestido rojo ajustado, cabello suelto cayendo en ondas coronado por una gran flor al costado y labios carmesí a tono. Cualquiera que la contemplara no podía negar que Bella le hacía justicia a ese disfraz con total perfección. Sobretodo porque caminaba riendo por quien sabía que cosas Emmett le estuviera diciendo.

Alice fue la primera en verlo y acercarse a él.

–¡Hermanito, vienes con nosotros!

Edward escuchó como lo saludaban mas él sólo tenía ojos para Bella, que le sonreía contenido en saludo. Jacob se acercó de inmediato a Bella de forma protectora y Edward odió con todo su ser el gesto y al ejecutor de éste. Lo odió pero lo comprendía. Había notado ese día en el café como Jacob veía a Bella y la forma amenazante en que lo veía a él. Le interesaba. Y estaba en todo su derecho de querer demostrarlo acercándose a ella: Bella no era una chica perdible, menos olvidable. Eso mismo lo había llevado a él a aquel hall, ¿no?: no podía perderla y, definitivamente, no quería olvidarla.

–No chicos, sólo quiero un minuto con Bella –¿Deja Vu?

La aludida se sorprendió y sonrojó –Edward se encantó en secreto– aún cuando era totalmente esperable que la buscara. Alice se encargó de arrastrar consigo a Emmett y Jasper fuera del lugar, seguidos por Rosalie quien no dudó en dedicarle a Edward una sonrisa de apoyo. Jacob, en cambio, permaneció al lado de la chica.

No necesitaba que Bella dudara justo antes de tener que decir lo que quería decir. Así que la vio a los ojos y agregó:

–Por favor –y Bella ya no puedo negarse.

–Bella no tienes-- –Jake quiso hablar.

–Sólo tomará unos minutos –Jacob dudó si marchar. Dejar a Bella a solas con Edward era para él prácticamente lanzarla a sus brazos. Y Bella lo vio a los ojos y agregó –: Por favor –y Jasper ya no pudo negarse.

Fue doloroso entender que Bella no podía negársele a ese chico tal cual él no podía hacerlo con ella. Así mismo, se retiró del lugar.

–Te ves preciosa –fue lo primero que tuvo que decir.

–Gracias –era imposible para Bella sonrojarse aún más.

Algunas parejas seguían atravesando el hall de entrada en dirección al gimnasio donde la fiesta esperaba. Nadie pasaba por alto qué estaba ocurriendo ahí. Aún ante esas inoportunas miradas, Edward no dudó en sus palabras:

–Quédate conmigo –dijo viéndola a los ojos, su hobby favorito.

–¿Qué? –_¡¿Qué?! _

–Eso –Edward tragó–. Olvida el baile y quédate conmigo –el chico se acercó a Bella no con el fin de intimidarla, no con la idea de besarla, aunque gran parte de su control se iba en no robarle un beso a esos rojos labios–. Esta noche pasan Rocky Horror Picture Show* –Edward sonrió ante el panorama que le proponía–. Mírala junto a mí. Solo tú y yo –agarró una de sus manos de forma delicada. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar casi clandestinamente los pequeños, y ahora helados, dedos de Bella.

–Edward--

–Se que se supone que esta noche escojan las chicas –y no le importó decírselo de forma _tan_ directa–: te estoy pidiendo que me escojas.

Edward le estaba pidiendo que dejara todo. Le había dicho firme y claro que olvidara _todo_ y se fuera con él, a mirar una película. Los dos. Solos. Sonaba tan… simple.

–Edward no-- no puedo-- –aún con la negación en sus labios Bella no soltó el agarre de aquella segura mano–. Rompería un compromiso. Jake me espera. Estoy yendo a una fiesta Edward. Mírame como estoy, visto vestido y calzo tazones –lo último decía intentando apaciguar sus nervios y la situación–. No puedo dejar esto así como así. No-- no es tan fácil.

–Es fácil si lo quieres –¿tenía más excusas para negarse?–. Y sólo tú tienes que decidir –sus ojos en los de ella, una vez más, y seguridad en sus palabras–: porque yo ya estoy loco por ti.

El silencio de Noche de Brujas tuvo su primer protagónico.

–Lo siento –lo dijo una vez y no pudo volver a repetirlo; era cobarde hasta para eso. Soltó la mano de Edward y se prometió no volver a dejar que sus sentimientos por él la controlaran. Se repitió: junto a Jacob tenía seguridad. Con Edward…

Había pensado que esa noche era especial. Rocky Horror Picture Show en su televisión como una señal para actuar. ¡Dios! Era noche de Halloween. Se había convertido en un cliché que la pasaran ese día del año. Pero él había necesitado un detonante para actuar y lo había conseguido. Que las cosas no hubieran salido según sus ideales, era otro asunto. No podía obligar a Bella a quererlo.

–Entonces… disfruta la fiesta –Edward pidió prestada fuerzas para decir aquello.

Se acercó a Bella y, tal cual el momento en que ella había inventado una botella imaginaria entre ellos, besó su frente de forma suave y eterna. Sin imaginárselo, su último beso sería igual al primero.

* * *

Primero que todo, supongo se habrán enterado del terremoto que azotó a Chile en siete regiones del país. Para que estén tranquilas, gracias a Dios, yo y toda mi familia estamos más que bien. Algunos daños materiales pero nada que lamentar. No se puede hacer mucho por este medio, pero mandar todo el ánimo y la fuerza para salir adelante. Es decir, es lamentable ver los noticiaros y enterarte como anda el sur y la gente; bueno, ya estando las cosas así no queda otra que intentar avanzar. Estoy segura, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero si se pienza que hay nada peor que vivir, entonces el paso siguiente es levantarse y salir adelante.

Chicas, las buenas vibras corren, y eso también es bienvenido en el sur. Por lo mismo todo-todo mi apoyo a las víctimas de este lamentable hecho, para que puedan redescubrir la esperanza y comenzar otra vez.

* * *

Otra vez, siento la tardanza. El domingo pasado decidí a última hora marchar otra vez de vacaciones al sur y no alcancé a subir el nuevo capítulo. Volví a mi casa sólo ayer, luego de que el lamentable terremoto nos cortara el paso para volver a Santiago. Recién hoy tengo tiempo y puedo publicar.

Espero hayan disfruta el capítulo. Estoy SEGURA que están odiando a Bella en masa en este momento (hasta yo la odio a ratos). No les pido que intenten comprenderla, pero sus desiciones tienes buenas razones. Y pronto se dará cuenta que quien no se arriesga, no cruza el río.

*Rocky Horror Picture Show, para los que no recuerdan es una película musical de terror. Pieza fija para los especiales de Halloween.

Taniiah Darcy, eviita cullen, Amelia 666 y Yami Pattinson: gracias por sus reviews y cariños (: Actualizo en nada de tiempo!!

Con respecto a Tanya Denali, Iviiis, intenté evitar la idea de la rubia perra. Se supone debe ser diferente a lo que es Jessica, por algo Edward se fijó en ella tanto tiempo. Ahora, sin internet por donde andaba (y luego sin luz ni agua) mi cuadernito también me ayudó. Tengo listo el capítulo siguiente, sólo me falta pasarlo al pc y revisar. No desesperen.

ALIXITACULLEN, por lo visto Bella no da niún paso aún. No vaya ser que Edward se le aburra y ahí si que pierda. Gracias por las recomendaciones y los favoritos. Te prometo que el final te gustará (:

Bienvenida a **De Besitos y Problemas, ** cami masen Pattz. Invitada a seguir leyendo para que te enteres como transcurre todo. Espero tus saludos (: Mil cariños.

Pecka, Elyzabeth Cullen, Idta, Fran Pattinson, camille92 y andrealapirada, que bien que me sumen a sus favoritos! Gracias (: Atenta a nuevas publicaciones (:

Luego me tendrán por acá, como ya dije, el nuevo capítulo está listo.

Mil cariños para todas, y esta vez los soles los reservo para el sur de mi Chilito, como dijo Chupete, fuerza Chile!

(:


	22. Permiso para amar desde medianoche

Nota: mi historia jugando con los personajes de Meyer.

He regresado!

Este capítulo va con especial dedicación a cami masen Pattz y a todas las chicas que en tiempos difíciles necesiten distraerse! Disfruten lindas!

Como he acostumbrado a escribir, mis comentarios y los suyos al final!

* * *

22. Permiso para amar desde medianoche

.

–¿Todo bien? –Bella llegó junto a Jake quien la esperaba en un pasillo contiguo, dirección al gimnasio.

–Todo bien –respondió Bella dedicándole una sonrisa de esas que buscaban convencer–. Vamos.

El gimnasio se encontraba lleno cuando llegaron, y todos esa noche fingían ser alguien más con sus respectivos disfraces. Las ventanas y techos rebosaban de globos, telas de arañas y guirnaldas negras y naranjas. Velas, calaveras y calabazas alumbraban las mesas mientras que una banda, disfrazada por completo de zombies, tocaban sin parar en el escenario.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde los esperaban el resto de los chicos. Estaba claro que a todos les picaban las manos por saber que había ocurrido –Alice era quien menos lograba controlarse– pero nadie hizo comentario alguno por respeto a la chica, y a Jacob.

Y la noche empezó a andar sin mayor problema. Para todos, menos para Bella.

Intentar olvidarse de todo para Bella, era imposible. Casi tan imposible como lo era el no sentirse mal. Pero le dolía el pecho y un nudo se había instalado en su garganta que, irónicamente, amenazaba con desatar en cualquier momento todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Por lo mismo Bella prefería mantenerse cerca de los chicos. No era que no quisiera estar a solas con Jake, lo pasaba increíble con él, pero inevitablemente había más instantes para pensar, y por ende arruinarlo todo, si no estaba distrayéndose con los constantes comentarios de Alice y Rosalie, además del especial humor que Emmett traía consigo. Tenía que eliminar de alguna forma la angustia que se le había acumulado en el pecho justo al lado de su corazón.

Y no era que el esfuerzo en sonreír que ponía Bella fuera malo o deficiente, pero si era en vano. No por lo mismo Emmett aprovechó de comentarle a Jasper su percepción en cuanto a lo que ocurría un momento en que las chicas, arrastrando a Bella con ellas, se retiraron al baño y Jacob fue en busca de bebidas.

–Tal vez es obvio lo que diga, pero estoy casi seguro que la tristeza de Bella tiene algo que ver con la tristeza de Eddy.

–Tiene mucho que ver –respondió Jasper fijándose en Alice, Rosalie y Bella que volvían a la mesa.

–¿No hay nada que Party Boy pueda hacer para subirle el ánimo?

–Si puedes hacerla entender que a Edward es a quien quiere.

–Complejo –resopló Emmett.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó una sonriente Princesa Leia llegando donde ellos.

–Han Solo asegura que Bella no querrá bailar conmigo. No cree que sea bueno con el flamenco.

Bella se obligó a sonreír. No es que a Bella no le agradara Emmett, el chico era un encanto, era sólo que le costaba en ese momento hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Antes. En el hall…

–Amor, lo que menos quiere Bella ahora es preocuparse de que tus grandotes pies vayan a pisarla. Te lo digo, bastante tengo yo esquivándolos cuando bailamos –bromeó la rubia.

–Que yo sepa Rose, hasta hoy no habías reclamado por mis _.grandes pies_ –disparó Emmett.

–¡Emmett! –exclamó Rosalie ante el comentario de su novio. Alice, Jasper y hasta Bella reían a su lado.

–En fin –siguió Emmett como si nada–. Cuando suene una pieza de lo que sea que es el flamenco, Bella y yo nos vamos a la pista de baile, ¿entendido? –agregó apuntando a la chica.

Bella sonrió en respuesta.

–¿Sabes qué? Según mis estudios culturales, _esto_ suena a flamenco –tomó Bella por los hombros y la dirigió hasta la pista de baile sin que ella pudiese reclamar. El resto de los chicos quedó riendo tras ellos.

A los segundos Jacob volvió a la mesa con bebidas.

–¿Y Bella? –preguntó Jacob mirando a su alrededor en busca de la castaña.

–Emmett se la ha llevado a bailar –respondió Rosalie.

–Ah –fue lo único que pudo agregar Jacob. Dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa y se sentó a esperar.

Jasper se fijó en la mirada de Jacob quien, aún sentado, observaba sin parar la pista de baile fijándose en Bella que daba vueltas junto a Emmett. Se acercó un poco más a Alice y habló en susurros para que el chico no pudiera oírlos.

–Alice, ¿me haces un favor? –la chica escuchó atenta–. Cuando Bella regrese, ¿puedes sacar a bailar a Jacob un momento?

Alice, siempre tan preceptiva, leyó en la mirada de Jasper sus intensiones y sonrió radiante.

–Por supuesto amor –bajó un poco más la voz–. ¿Intentarás convencerla?

–Estoy seguro que ya está convencida –le respondió su novio y Alice ensanchó aún más su expresión.

La canción terminó de sonar, el publico aplaudió y Bella regresó cansada a la mesa acompañada de Emmett quien, sin siquiera pensar en tomar un respiro, tiró de la mano de su novia-zombie y volvió a la pista de baile.

Alice terminó su bebida de un trago, se puso de pie e hizo como Emmett con Rosalie, tomó de una mano a Jacob para que se levantara.

–Vamos Jake, es hora de que bailemos. Mi hermanito no se llevará todo el crédito en la pista de baile –y sin darle tiempo a replicar, Alice lo arrastró con él hasta que se perdieron con el resto.

Pasado unos minutos, Jasper también se levantó y le sonrió a Bella:

–No seremos los únicos en quedarnos sentados, ¿no? –le ofreció la mano. Bella dudó un instante–: vamos Bella, sobreviviste a Emmett, te aseguro que no queda nada peor –tomó su mano e hizo que se levantara.

Caminaron a la pista y se ubicaron en medio. Lograron diferenciar a lo lejos a las otras dos parejas que bailaban entretenidas. En medio del tumulto, Jasper se fijó en la miraba de Bella: sus ojos se veían apagados y sin brillo, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Y Bella entendió las intensiones del rubio.

Aún cuando la música no era del todo un lento, Bella se apoyó en los hombros de Jasper y el chico la tomó por la cintura. Y la reacción en Bella fue innata, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento para liberarse. Al fin esa noche pudo expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, todo el dolor que la estaba comiendo, sin tener que esconderlo tras un disfraz.

Se aferró más a Jasper buscando apoyo. Necesitaba apagar el dolor que sentía y Jasper era un gran chico. A pesar de ser el mejor amigo de Edward, sabía que podía confiar en él. Era demasiado bondadoso.

Y Jasper comprendió que ocurría con Bella. No se había equivocado: ahí había nada por lo que intentar convencerla.

–Se que tienes miedo Bella –dijo susurrándole. Bella se sentía casi confortada en brazos de Jasper. _Casi…_ pero nada le borraría ese dolor. Había una sola persona y… no podía ser–, pero él también lo tiene –_esa persona. _Bella sintió una punzada que desató su nudo en la garganta y las inevitables e incontrolables lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Húmedas corrían por sus mejillas y terminaban en la solapa del traje de Han Solo. Jasper pudo notar como la chica secaba disimuladamente las silenciosas lágrimas sin poder decir palabra. Él sólo continuó hablando:

–Tiene miedo de defraudarte –como si las palabras fueran una amenaza, Bella reaccionó apretando el agarre del abrazo de Jasper. No sabía si podía sentirse más mal de lo que ya estaba pero el dolor seguía creciendo, así debía faltar para hundirse totalmente.

Jasper la abrazó más fuerte y comenzó una sutil caricia en su espalda. Todo el que los viera en aquella posición podía imaginar cualquier cosa mas ni a Jasper ni a Bella le importaba. Ellos sabían que estaba ocurriendo en verdad. No había más que hacer que esperar a que Bella se tranquilizara. El tiempo que tomara porque sólo ella entendía como iban a avanzar las cosas. Podía aconsejarla en todo lo que pudiera, y que Bella permitiera, pero era ella finamente quien tenía la última palabra.

Bella permaneció en esa posición, en brazos de Jasper. Y pensó en Edward al fin, con total libertad. Como añoró hacía tiempo pensarlo. Pensó en él y sintió las emociones más contrarias. Dulce y amargo. Todas las increíbles sensaciones que le provocaba él y que no quería dejar de sentir, y todas las amargas sensaciones que se provocaba a si misma y que la hacían sentir insignificante. Y por primera vez, no quiso ser ella.

–Lo he arruinado todo –se sinceró. Edward, una vez más, sin rencores ni nada, había vuelto a decirle lo que sentía. Y ella… ella se había comportado como una tonta. Si a Bella le dolía no podía imaginar como debía estar Edward luego que lo rechazara. Edward le había pedido algo _tan _simple y ella había sido una estúpida. Y todo por pensar tanto las cosas… y ser una cobarde de primera.

Jasper ante tal comentario, inconscientemente, sonrió. Aquello confirmaba sus casi seguras suposiciones: Bella también quería a Edward. Se separó despacio de ella y buscó su mirada. La chica bajó las manos al instante en que escondía su rostro con ellas. La vergüenza, no precisamente por estar llorando, la embargaba. Jasper tomó el rostro de Bella y la obligó a verlo:

–No se que ocurrió entre ustedes esta noche pero te aseguro que no lo has arruinado.

–Me comporté… me pidió que me quedara con él –Bella no dudaba de sincerarse con Jasper–, y yo me negué –sentía que Edward nunca la perdonaría, había pisoteado sus sentimientos, una vez más. Edward era un santo si no la odiaba en ese momento.

–Y ahora te arrepientes –Jasper no se lo estaba preguntando, aquello se infería al instante.

Bella bajó la mirada y asintió. ¿Era muy egoísta, muy caprichosa por su parte, por querer estar ahora con Edward?

–Soy una egoísta –sentía vergüenza.

–Mira Bella –Jasper tomó las manos de la castaña y las apretó con la idea que Bella reaccionara y no perdiera así pisada de sus palabras–, así como veo lo que sientes por Edward, puedo entender lo que él siente por ti. Él te quiere –Bella no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa y Jasper se le unió– pero me parece que ya lo sabías.

Era cierto. Podía haber tenido muchas dudas con respecto a Edward pero nunca desconfió que el chico le hablara con sinceridad. Desde aquella vez sentados en el piso al fondo del laboratorio de ciencias hasta esa noche, en el hall, nunca dudó de esos intensos ojos verdes.

La canción había terminado y otra más rápida le había seguido, pero ni Jasper ni Bella habían atendido al cambio de parejas en la pista de baile, menos al cambio de ritmo.

Jasper secó los últimos rastros de las anteriores lágrimas de Bella y dijo:

–Retendré a Rose y Emmett un rato y veré que puedo hacer con Alice, aunque no prometo nada –Bella rió–, así tendrás tiempo para que puedas arreglar las cosas con Jacob –y volvió a perder su sonrisa. Jake hacía ningún mal y saldría lastimado si o si de aquello.

Y no era que Jasper leyera mentes ni mucho menos pero al notar la expresión en Bella agregó:

–Te vas a sentir mal por Jacob y lo más probable es que Jacob se sienta mal, pero no por eso dejes de lado lo que _tú_ sientes. _Eso_ si que sería estúpido, Bella.

La chica volvió sonreír y, de forma franca, abrazó otra vez a Jasper:

–Gracias.

–Te aseguro que he hecho menos de lo que parece.

Era hora de volver a la mesa donde los esperaban Alice y Jacob. Bella aprovechó de arreglarse algo el maquillaje: no quería que se notara que había estado llorando.

–Vamos amor, Bella ya me concedió una pieza, es tu turno ahora –no había más que decir, Alice ya había entendido todo. Se marchó saltando a la pista no sin antes dedicarle una amplia sonrisa a Bella.

Jacob y Bella quedaron solos. Y Bella tuvo que armarse de valor. De la forma en que lo dijera sonaría y sería doloroso para Jake, pero Jasper tenía razón: no por evitar el dolor de Jacob viviría con el suyo. ¿Era egoísta? Tal vez. Sí, lo era. Sabía que las cosas habían terminado así única y exclusivamente por sus decisiones. Ahora tenía que remediarlo. Y si no podía arreglarlo, tenía que hacerle frente.

–Jake… –comenzó…

Y Jacob Black no era tonto. Sabía lo que vendría, sabía que dolería pero también sabía que ya no dependía de él.

En la pista Alice interrogó a su novio como si fuera detective y comenzó a especular, como tanto le gustaba, en relación a Bella y Edward. Jasper simplemente sonreía antes las cavilaciones de la morena. No se sentía celestino en todo aquello, sólo había hecho falta el empujón final. Entendía que Bella tenía miedo con respecto a Edward pero él confiaba en su amigo, y en Alice sobretodo. Y si Alice ponía al fuego sus manos por su hermano, él no dudaría en hacerlo también.

Las velas dentro de las calaveras y calabazas terminaban de consumirse. Rosalie y Emmett, que se habían ido a perder por un momento, volvieron a reunirse con Alice y Jasper en la mesa. Al no encontrar ni a Bella o Jacob en el lugar, preguntaron:

–¿Y Bella?

–Se ha marchado –respondió Jasper–. Tenía asuntos que resolver.

La sonrisa de Alice entregaba todas las explicaciones necesarias.

* * *

Antes que todo, quiero contarles que ya he subido el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic: **Por Carretera.**

Es una historia muy entrete XD y será tanto mas breve que **De Besitos y Problemas **(espero XD)**  
**

Las dejo por supuesto, totalmente invitadas para que se pasen, echen una leída y me dejen un **Review **:D

les prometo que se entretendrán, y si no, que me muerda un vampiro (uy si XD)

Ya saben, **Por Carretera!**

* * *

Tal como prometí, una vez pasado el capítulo al pc, lo reviso y ya está aquí para uds. Se los debía, lo sé. Y ahora está dicho y subrayado: Bella asume sus sentimientos por Edward. Era hora, no? Nunca es tarde, dicen. O será tarde para ella.. ta-ta-taaaa (música de suspenso le llaman XD) Ahora, ¿a que Jasper es un lindo como pocos? Tan maduro para sus cosas XD Opinen nenas, queda abierto el foro para comentarios, le dan al botoncito **Review**, y sea cual sea su opinión, me hará igualmente feliz!

jovipattinson, kusamely, Cathaysa, Clap's (que extraño nombre XD) bienvenidas a seguir leyendo **De Besitos y Problemas**, me alegran montón sus favoritos y alertas!

Taniiah Darcy, ¿hay dudas ante una invitación de "ese" calibre? :O Jaja, es difícil, es cierto.. porque tbn. está Jake, no? ¡Dios! Quien fuera Bella XD Cariños para ti.

AngeliqueCullen, ¿será que Bella "piensa mucho" las cosas? Espero te haya agradado como Bella admite al fin sus sentimientos. Y muchas gracias por tu lindo apoyo, niña (:

Jaja, me dio risa leer que quieres pegar a Bells, camille92, pero no más, la chica lo asumió al fin. Y Edward es un tierno como dijiste. Sería idiota de su parte negarse ahora, no? XD Grax por la buena vibra, espero en tu hogar tbn. estén todos bien (:

Amelie 666, jaja, una más que se suma a odiar a Bella. Espero tu opinión haya cambiado con esta actualización :D Y por supuesto que salimos adelante como chilenos (L)

A Jacob insultos no eh, Iviiis XD No en serio, son bromitas, hay total libertad de opinión aquí, pero igual las censuraré si insultan a Jake, entendido? Yami Pattinson XD Mejor me dejo de dar jugo, mil cariños y gracias por los buenos deseos.

cami masen Pattz (no me deja poner los puntos entre tus nombres XD), me alegro ande todo bien sabiendo ahora que estabas en medio del todo en el terremoto. Si para mi fue terrible, no puedo imaginar como anduvo todo por allá, pero menos mal ya pasó y poco a poco las cosas se restablecen :D Ánimo para seguir saliendo adelante!

eviita cullen, aXArleenXx gracias por los cariños y alertas. Antes de que lo piensen volveré con una nueva actualización :D

Mil cariños para todas y suerte en lo último, si es que aún cuentan con vacaciones (como yo) Y si no, ánimo chicas, el colegio no es "tan" terrible. Aviso, necesitaré que después me lo recuerden ):

Cariños y soles pre-otoñales!

**Arriba mi chilito! **

**(:  
**


	23. Amor sin barreras

Nota: mi historia jugando con los personajes de Meyer.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mio.

Por fin cumplo mi palabra.

Disfruten!

* * *

23. Amor sin barreras

.

Rocky Horror Picture no tenía la culpa. Era una excelente película para ver una noche, sobretodo de Halloween, acostado en la cama. Y aún cuando ocupaba un lugar importante en la lista de favoritas de Edward, el chico prefirió buscar algo más en televisión. Algo totalmente soso si era posible, de modo que no existiera forma de vincularlo con Bella y poder así mantener a raya el dolor.

Pero pensar no era algo que se dejara de hacer tan fácilmente. Por mucho que se intente, a ratos la mente te juega malas pasabas y no hay forma de pararla. Esa noche fue así para Edward. Aún cuando sus planes consistían en no recordar a Bella, sentidos y mente lo traicionaban constantemente. Recordar su olor… su sabor… su tacto…

¿Con que así se sentía el dolor?

Edward había tenido una corta pero beneficiosa vida amorosa los últimos años. Nueva chica, nuevo romance y, como broche final, nuevo termino. Uno tras de otro. Día tras día. Y cada vez que lo hacía siempre pensaba en su satisfacción. Y en lo bien que se pasaba, no podía negarlo.

¿Pero y las chicas?

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad que ellas sintieran algo más por él al momento en que las cortaba. No le importaba. No era su problema lo que ellas sintiesen cuando él ya estaba embarcado en una nueva aventura.

Y ahora entendía el dolor que alguna vez pudo provocar. Y sintió lástima por su persona. No culpaba a Bella por no quererlo. Claramente las cosas entre ellos no habían sido como sus anteriores romances. Bella _nunca_ lo ilusionó. Pero de igual manera, el final era el mismo.

Un dolor sofocante que quemaba por dentro de forma firme y un peso en su pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. Hubo un momento en que pensó estar muerto por dentro, con su permanente negación al compromiso y esa frialdad con la que veía las relaciones. Ahora comprobaba que no podía estar más equivocado. Con que así se sentían las penas de amor. Con que _eso _era sufrir por amor. Sonaba a cliché pero era cierto, la única chica a la que amaba era la misma chica que lo rechazaba.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Daba lo mismo. Sus planes ahora eran seguir acostado en su cama viendo el maratón de Alien, cortesía del cable. La segunda parte de la saga nunca había sido su favorita pero ¿acaso iba a quejarse? Era el mejor panorama esa noche.

Por suerte para Edward el tiempo lograba avanzar. La teniente Ripley**(1)** y su expedición acababan de entrar a la estación abandonada cuando alguien golpeó a su puerta.

Si era Jasper, estaba deseando que su amigo sólo fuera a buscar algo en el lugar y que se marchara a dormir a lo de Alice. Esa noche prefería estar sólo. Pronunció un desganado "adelante" y siguió atento a la película.

La puerta se abrió despacio y se cerró, luego, con cuidado. Quienquiera que fuera permanecía de pie sin moverse. Edward levantó la vista y un escalofrío lo recorrió completo. Sintió su temperatura corporal descender cuando los nervios lo invadieron. Y su corazón corriendo a una velocidad nunca antes experimentada.

Bella, como un ensueño, estaba de pie junto al dintel de la puerta observándolo. Llevaba el mismo vestido rojo, la misma flor en su cabello ondulado pero ahora calzaba simples zapatillas de lona y algo resguardaba con sus manos sobre su abdomen.

Lo observaba con aquellos maravillosos ojos marrones mientras se mordía el labio inferior de forma nerviosa. Porque sí, Bella Swan moría de nervios al igual que Edward aunque éste ni siquiera lo sospechara.

Edward simplemente esperó. Es cierto, por su cabeza ya corrían miles de ilusiones del porqué de Bella esa noche en su habitación pero intentó hacerlas a un lado esperando que la misma chica le diera sus razones de tan increíble sorpresa.

Y Bella era un manojo de nervios. Sus manos estaban frías, su respiración era agitada. Temblaba de forma casi imperceptible, pero temblaba. Y Edward no hacía más que mirarla. Porque sí, era el turno de Bella. Edward ya había hecho todo y era su momento de hablar.

Los ojos de Edward brillaban intensos aún cuando la luz en la habitación era escasa desde la televisión. Bella se fundió en su verde y no quiso más perderse de ellos. Respiró profundo y su voz salió libre, en forma de susurro.

–Hola –era lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir a Bella.

–Hola –fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió responder a Edward.

La televisión volvió a escucharse de fondo. Bella lo intentó otra vez. Sus labios se abrieron pero al no salir palabras volvieron a cerrarse. Aquello dos veces seguidas.

El terror de ser rechazada la controlaba. Estaba casi segura que Edward la odiaba y como no, era lo más sensato por su parte después que ella actuara como una tonta horas atrás. Y aunque había mil posibilidades que el chico la rechazase, lo haría. Era su turno de jugársela. Con aquella verdad latente, volvió a sacar la voz:

–Se que es muy tarde para mirar Rocky Horror Picture Show –una sonrisa nerviosa intentó escapársele, pero sus labios alcanzaron a retenerla–. Esperaba que pudieras darle una oportunidad a West Side Story –dijo mostrando la carátula de la película que llevaba en las manos.

Y para Bella aquellos segundos fueron interminables. Todo corría en cámara lenta a su alrededor: Edward no decía palabra, Edward no expresaba gesto alguno. Bella estaba paralizada y su labio inferior era la víctima aquí presa de sus dientes que intentaban contener todo su temor.

Y Edward no necesitó decir palabra ni expresar algún gesto. Le importaba nada si Bella le pedía atravesar China con tal que fuera junto a ella. Es más, Bella no tendría ni que habérselo propuesto porque él ya le había regalado esa oportunidad hacía mucho. Porque Bella era perfecta para él y eso le bastaba. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿qué más perfecta que pedirle una oportunidad de aquella forma tan única? Bella _era _única y ahora que quería estar junto a él, nunca la dejaría ir.

Con lentitud que estaba lejos de pretender poner más nerviosa a la chica, Edward levantó las mantas de su cama haciéndolas a un lado, dejando una invitación abierta para que Bella se recostara a su lado.

La castaña respondió con una sonrisa tímida. Se acercó al mueble donde descansaba televisor y reproductor de DVD, puso el disco en éste y le echó Play a la película. Edward no perdió pisada de cada suave movimiento de la chica, atento al instante en que llegaría a su lado.

Bella se recostó en la mitad de la cama que Edward le ofrecía y el chico la abrigó con el cubrecama. La castaña le daba la espalda a Edward, con su cabeza recostada sobre el brazo izquierdo de él. Edward, tras de ella, comenzaba a embriagarse en silencio con el olor que emanaban las ondas de su cabello, al momento en que su mano derecha se atrevía sobre la cintura de la chica trazando sutiles cariños con su pulgar. Todo este cuadro mientras ambos miraban en dirección a West Side Story que ya comenzaba.

Bella sentía que llegaba a las nubes. Edward hacía rato que se encontraba allí. Y de la forma más sublime, sin intensiones de abandonar los brazos de Edward, Bella comenzó a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Pero Edward no estaba cansado, le era imposible conciliar el sueño. En cualquier situación se hubiese echado a dormir pero, mejor que cualquier película o programa de televisión, ver dormir a Bella resultaba cautivador. Una adicción con la que no le importaría vivir.

Retiró con cuidado la flor de su cabello y comenzó a acomodar los rizos fuera de su rostro. Y aquella mano, tan cercana a la gloria, repartió suaves caricias por la delicada mejilla de Bella.

Los créditos finales ya corrían por la pantalla cuando Edward, sin cortar aquel tibio contacto, susurró a unos centímetros del oído de Bella una tierna declaración del todo virginal para sus labios:

–Estoy enamorado de ti, sabes.

Y con aquellas palabras, libres al fin, se entregó a soñar en sueños, ya que en la vida real no tendría que hacerlo más, porque así como María y Tony**(2)** habían vivido su romance en pantalla, Edward y Bella comenzaban el suyo en la realidad.

* * *

Cuando Bella recuperó la conciencia lo primero que hizo, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fue sonreír. Sonreír ante sus recuerdos. Luego buscó con la mirada y lo encontró, a los pies de la cama, sentado en la silla del computador, viéndola fijamente. Él sonrió al instante.

–Buenos días –dijo Edward. Y si que eran buenos.

–Buenos días –respondió Bella sentándose en la cama.

Edward ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas eran sus imágenes favoritas con respecto a Bella, pero aquella sin duda se sumaría a la lista. Bella llevaba el cabello algo enmarañado lo que le daba mayor aire de naturalidad y encanto para el chico.

–No quise ir por desayuno –habló Edward cuando logró salir del letargo que Bella le producía–. Temía que al volver te hubieses marchado.

–Tal vez deba marchar –Bella recordó que aún llevaba el vestido de la noche anterior; del peinado no quedaba mucho–. Debo ducharme y cambiarme y… cepillarme los dientes –el sonrojo vino a ella. Le fue inevitable no pensar en los labios de Edward besándola.

Tal vez era lo correcto aún cuando no quería salir del lugar. Pero Edward tampoco quería que ella se fuera así que se levantó y se acercó a la cómoda de Jasper.

–Alice debe de tener algo de ropa por acá.

Bella sonrió. ¿Acaso aquello no era lo más dulce que alguna vez pudo imaginar? Verlo revolver las ropas de su amigo intentando encontrar algo para ella le causaba gracia que de seguro no le causaría a Jasper cuando encontrara aquel desastre.

Se levantó y se acercó a Edward.

–No te preocupes –dijo tomando la prenda que el chico tenía entre las manos, lo que parecía ser un calzoncillo de Jasper. Lo dejó otra vez en el cajón–. Tú sólo ve por algo para desayunar –agregó sonriéndole.

–No te irás ¿cierto? –preguntó Edward viéndola a los ojos.

–Por supuesto que no –aquello era definitivo. Aunque tuviera que ponerse los interiores de Jasper, se quedaría ahí, junto a Edward.

–Bien –Edward no sabía como sacarse la boba sonrisa que se le había instalado en el rostro–. Puedes ducharte si quieres, o lavarte, aquí está el baño –dijo indicándole la puerta–. Hay de todo, shampoo, jabón.. De seguro también hay cosas de Alice que puedes usar, no se, cremas, perfumes, ya sabes, cosas de chicas –retrocedió hasta la puerta.

–Está bien – Bella sonreía ante cada palabra que Edward decía.

–Y las toallas están en el mueble, abajo.

–Yo me encargo Edward –premio a lo más adorable nunca antes visto: Edward aquella mañana.

–Bien –era como si el chico no quisiera abandonar la habitación. Tal vez temía que aquellos minutos sin verla trajeran consigo la realidad de que la noche anterior y esa mañana sólo eran una ilusión–. ¿Quieres algo en especial para comer?

A ti, pensó Bella y el calor subió a sus mejillas. Las ideas se le atrofiaron cuando el pensamiento de besar a Edward se instaló en su mente.

–Lo-lo que quieras Edward –le daba igual que comer o beber, mientras lo hiciera junto a Edward sabía que todo tendría mejor sabor.

El chico abrió la puerta. Justo antes de salir, guiada por un impulso, Bella lo llamó:

–Edward.

Él se giró a verla, otra vez.

–Gracias. Por todo.

Edward le sonrió y antes de salir, ahora si, de la pieza, respondió:

–Gracias a ti Bella, por darme una oportunidad.

* * *

**(1) **Nombre de la protagonista de la saga Alien.

**(2) **Nombre de los protagonistas de la película que Bella y Edward ven, West Side Story (o Amor sin Barreras)

Lo sé chicas, hasta el título del capítulo es meloso, pero va en honor al musical que Bella y Edward ven esa noche. Y el capítulo no podía ser menos rosa si al fin lograban estar juntos. ¿Beso dirán? Beso tendrán. Se están tomando sus tiempos, lo se, pero les aseguro que no aguantarán mucho ahora que las cartas están sobre la mesa.

No tengo mucho tiempo, mañana tengo clase temprano (necesito que me apapachen) así que no comento más. Sólo espero sus comentarios.

Gracias a las lindas que aún, llevando 23 capítulos, me agregan a Alertas y Favoritos para seguir **De Besitos y Problemas. **Gracias a carlita16, Lizbetete Cullen, U Raggie, gabs cullen, A A CuLLeN y nessiecarliecullenswan (primero en **Por Carretera **y ahora aquí, grax linda!).

También agradecer por los reviews que me regalaron: eviita cullen, AngeliqueCulllen, cami masen Pattz, Amelie 666, jovipattinson, Taniiah Darcy e Iviis. Un beso para ustedes chicas y espero hayan disfrutado la actualización. Les traeré capítulo cuanto antes pueda.

Y a las que quieren consolar a Jake, que se sumen a la lista XD

Muchos cariños otoñales!

(:


	24. La seguridad de los objetos

Tres semanas, lo sé, pero al fin aquí les traigo actualización.

(:

* * *

24. La seguridad de los objetos

.

Bella aún se encontraba en el baño cuando Edward regresó a la habitación trayendo el desayuno. El chico anunció su regreso y Bella, desde dentro, le respondió con un "salgo de inmediato".

Acomodó la bandeja sobre la cómoda, echó otro vistazo a la puerta del baño –ella aún seguía dentro– y tomó su celular de la mesita de noche. Rápidamente tecleó un mensaje:

"_No se les ocurra venir al dormitorio"._

Se lo mandaría a Jasper y quedaría en manos de él que ni Emmett o las chicas interrumpieran esa mañana. Chicas. _Alice_. Se aseguró con una última frase:

"_Y como puedas, mantén, por favor, a Alice lejos de aquí"._

Sonrió ante las últimas palabras. Pero conocía a Alice, era su hermana. De seguro Jasper ya estaba poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en que no llegara de improviso al lugar.

Y lo envió. Con eso tendría tiempo suficiente para disfrutar junto a la castaña. Sabía que después de ese mensaje no podría sacarse de encima a ninguno de los chicos ni se libraría de ninguna de sus preguntas, pero ahora eso no era tema.

_Su tema_ acababa de salir del cuarto de baño. Y con esa imagen confirmó que cualquier martirio que le esperara después valía totalmente el esfuerzo. Bella en esa facha era un pecado andante: vistiendo una camiseta blanca –_su_ camiseta blanca– y un pantalón de pijamas a cuadros –_su_ pantalón de pijamas a cuadros, que bueno, realmente nunca usaba– y con el cabello húmedo sobre sus hombros… bueno, se veía hermosa; se convertía en una tentación para el castaño.

Edward se recordó mantener la mente fría. Bella era deseable, sí, pero no era el momento para pintársela deseable. Es decir, aún no había habido ni un segundo beso. Y no es que eso no le molestara –esperaba ese beso hacía mucho– pero entendía que las cosas estaban avanzando con sus respectivos tiempos y pausas que nunca les había concedido a una relación pero que con Bella estaba dispuesto a experimentar.

–No encontré nada de Alice –dijo Bella ante la atenta mirada de Edward sobre su persona–. Creí más conveniente usar tu ropa que la de Jasper. Espero que no te moleste –dijo mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

–Sería un completo idiota si me molestara. Estás perfecta – agregó con una sonrisa. Tenía que admitirlo, su cara de embobado ya había hecho la mitad así que simplemente lo soltó. Bella se estaba prácticamente disculpando por usar su ropa. Por él, que Bella vistiera cada día con sus camisetas.

Ambos sonrieron y ninguno supo que más decir. El silencio era incómodo pero incómodo agradable. De esa tensión que se disfruta al contemplar al otro.

Y Edward recordó algo. Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un cepillo de dientes nuevo.

–Te compré esto –dijo extendiéndole el envoltorio–. Puedes dejarlo aquí y así no tendrás que preocuparte por traerlo cada vez que te quedes.

Está bien. Lo admitía. Aquello había sido _increíblemente _cursi. Dulce. Rosa. Patéticamente meloso. Pero no le importaba. Cuando Bella le dijo esa mañana que lo más conveniente era marchar a su dormitorio el miedo llegó a él. Imaginársela lejos... simplemente no podía. Y cuando salió por desayuno y pasó por el lado de aquella tienda, no se lo pensó dos veces y compró un cepillo de dientes para Bella.

Un segundo. ¿Y si sonaba a mucho compromiso? ¡Demonios! Tal vez se había apresurado mucho. ¿Un cepillo de dientes? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Para la otra y llegaba con un anillo de compromiso…

Pero Bella no pensaba igual…

La chica alcanzó el cepillo de dientes en sus manos, se tomó unos segundos para calmar todo lo que ese gesto le provocaba, y se decidió.

En un movimiento rápido –si no era así se acobardaría– se acercó a Edward y depositó un suave y fugaz beso en sus labios. Logrado el primer paso, se alejó con la secreta esperanza de refugiarse, otra vez, en el baño antes de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas quedara en evidencia.

Esperanza fue, porque la fuerte mano de Edward la sorprendió asiendo una de sus muñecas y tirando de ella. En el instante tenía otra vez el rostro de Edward a corta distancia; frente a frente, al momento en que su propio rostro era atrapado por la otra mano de chico. Y no calculó en que momento entre el acercamiento y la sorpresa volvía a sentir el aliento y los labios de Edward, otra vez, sobre los suyos, acariciándolos en un delicado pero igualmente necesitado beso.

Sintió los labios del castaño dibujando un par de caricias sobre los suyos mientras su mejilla recibía sutiles cariños que quemaban en aumento; el agarre de su muñeca ya había sido soltado.

Bella no alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando asimiló la idea y quiso hacer partícipe del juego a sus inertes brazos o, incluso mejor, a sus propio labios Edward ya había interrumpido el contacto. Unos centímetros los separaban y sintió de inmediato la angustia en su interior pidiendo paso para entrar.

Sólo dos segundos alcanzaron a avanzar en el reloj. Fueron los necesarios.

A Bella no le importó tener sus dientes lavados a medias –antes, en el baño, había hecho lo posible sólo con pasta dentrífica a su disposición; eso antes de que Edward llegara con increíble detalle para ella– sólo procesó que era su turno de corresponder y que, además, _quería_ corresponder por lo que sus brazos subieron, al fin, decididos hasta el cuello del castaño, prácticamente lanzándose sobre él, al momento en que por tercera vez estrellaba sus labios sobre el objeto de su afecto.

Y Edward no necesitó más señal.

Sus manos tomaron la cintura de la chica y atrajo su cuerpo al de él. Acercamiento inesperado que liberó las mariposas en el estómago de Bella y desató descargas eléctricas que recorrieron la espina dorsal de la chica, estremeciéndola.

Los labios de Bella se acoplaban a los de Edward, calmando dicha necesidad, pero era como llenar un vaso roto porque por más que se besaban la necesidad aumentaba. Fue la lengua de Edward la que se aventuró primero y al sentirlo, Bella no desestimó aquella invitación permitiendo que el beso aumentara en intensidad, aumentando con él la temperatura en el lugar.

Su cuerpo ardía ante el contacto de Edward, su cuello quemaba y sus manos se ocupaban en el cabello del chico mientras sus labios seguían pulsando por más caricias que parecían no terminar.

Sólo parecían. Fue necesario detenerse –aunque ganas de hacerlo no habían– y poco a poco, lo más lento que se pudo, lo más posible que lograron extender el momento, Edward y Bella se separaron. Solo unos centímetros, pero lo hicieron.

Edward fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Aún recordaba que Bella abriendo los suyos era una de sus imágenes favoritas, entre muchas, pero aún así no quería perdérsela. Y ahí estaba, y sí, diría que podía ser la primera en su lista.

Ver a Edward a sólo centímetros de ella la intimidaron. Bella quitó sus brazos rápidamente y, como siempre cuando estaba nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras se mordía el labio, saboreando aún el sabor de Edward en su boca. Cepillo en mano, comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, sin voltear. La mirada de Edward la acompañaba.

–Será… voy… –Bella no podía articular una idea; le era difícil si el beso seguía ocupando su mente– re-regreso en un momento –dijo al fin y se escabulló al baño.

Edward se quedó observando el espacio vacío donde antes había estado Bella. No podía parar de sonreír, reía de sí mismo, sabiéndose así de enamorado como nunca imaginó podía llegar a estar. Se revolvió el cabello y volvió a su cama a esperar por Bella.

A los minutos la chica regresó a la habitación:

–¿Qué vemos? –preguntó fijándose en la televisión mientras se acomodaba al lado de Edward; la bandeja estaba frente a ellos.

–La Rosa Púrpura del Cairo**(*)** –respondió el chico.

La banal conversación no daba cuenta de lo que había pasado sólo minutos atrás entre ambos. Y no importaba.

–Me gusta esa película.

–Al fin coincidimos en una –Bella asintió sonriéndole–. Bien, ¿qué quieres desayunar? Hay… café normal, café con leche, mokaccino y jugo natural de… –dijo fijándose en las etiquetas de cuatro vasos que reposaban en una pequeña bandeja– frambuesa. No sabía que preferías, así que traje uno de cada uno.

–Me quedo con el mokaccino –Edward le extendió el vaso.

–Aquí hay tostadas, medialunas y… traje fruta, por si quieres.

–Muy bien –premio a los segundo más adorable: Edward comprando la cafetería completa por complacerla.

Y el desayuno comenzó. Aunque la película en televisión era buena, ninguno de los dos estaba poniéndole atención. Se perdían instantes en el otro: cuando Bella no estaba viendo, Edward no dejaba de mirarla; y cuando Edward se ocupaba de algo más, Bella aprovechaba de verlo furtivamente.

En un momento, el celular de Edward sonó. El chico rebuscó en su pantalón: mensaje de Alice:

"_Te exijo que me digas que pasó con Bella o en un segundo me tienes allá. Y no es gracioso que mandes a Jasper a retenerme"._

Edward sonrió. ¿Cuando llegó siquiera a concebir la idea de que Alice se quedaría tranquila sólo porque se lo pedían? ¡Era Alice! No podía hacer mucho con ella.

Bella lo miró atenta. El chico le extendió el celular y Bella leyó. Ella también sonrió:

–¿"No es gracioso que mandes a Jasper a retenerme"? –preguntó devolviéndole el celular.

¡Demonios! ¿Tan estúpido te volvía el amor? ¿Cómo le mostraba eso a Bella?

–Digamos que… les hice una advertencia para que no nos molestaran –reconoció el chico. El rubor subía por sus mejillas.

–Parece que eso sólo la alteró más –bromeó–. Ya se, dame el celular –Edward así lo hizo.

Fue a mensaje nuevo y escribió:

"_¿De qué me hablas? Bella se fue esta mañana a su habitación"._

Y le dio a "enviar".

–Eres mala, ¿lo sabes? –dijo Edward mirándola divertido.

–No fui yo quien primero la privó de enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo –respondió la chica siguiéndole el juego.

–¿Y qué está ocurriendo? –Edward la sorprendió.

Bien, aquello ya _no_ era un juego. Los nervios volaron a Bella.

–Eh… –la palabras salían difíciles–, bueno… –¡Dios! Tenía que dejar de sonrojarse como estúpida–, ya-ya sabes… –¿qué podía decir? ¡Oh cierto! El dormir juntos, los besos que nos dimos sin razón aparente, el no dejar de vernos como idiotas…

Salvada por la campana: un nuevo mensaje de Alice justo en el momento preciso. Como nunca, adoró su forma entrometida.

Ambos se fijaron en el mensaje:

"_No me hace gracia Edward, Bella está contigo, no lo ocultes. ¿No nos quieres por allá? ¡Entonces da señales de vida!"._

–Es bastante terca –con lo poco que Bella conocía a Alice y no le extrañaba su reacción.

–Demasiado. Mandémosle otro mensaje –aquello se estaba volviendo divertido: hacer enojar a Alice. Era como jugar con fuego, pero era divertido.

Ante la mirada de Bella, fue Edward quien respondió esta vez:

"_Está bien enana, ¿quieres respuesta? Bien, le he pedido a Bella ser mi novia"._

Se detuvo un momento cuado sintió a Bella tensarse a su lado. Sin voltearse a verla continuó escribiendo:

"_Ella lo está pensando. Te contamos luego"._

Y lo envió. Ya no había más que ver en la pantalla así que levantó su mirada. Era momento. Bella no lo veía.

–Es cierto lo que escribí, es sólo que ahora te lo pediré –una enrojecida Bella al fin se enfrentó a su mirada. Unos segundos pasaron y Edward volvió a hablar–. Te quiero Bella –dijo sin más–, es más, me encantas... Yo-yo quiero estar contigo, ¿es posible que quieras estar conmigo? ¿Qué quieras ser mi novia?

"Si" fue lo primero que pensó Bella. Era increíble. Escuchar a Edward diciéndole que la quería era totalmente ilusorio, pero no lo era. Acababa de pedirle ser su novio. Y ella sólo no respondía porque sus palabras eran más lentas que sus sentimientos.

–Claro que si –dijo al fin. Y la alegría en el rostro de Edward se ensanchó.

El chico comenzó a acortar la distancia: era la mejor forma de sellar su reciente noviazgo. Sintió otra vez el aliento de Bella a tan sólo centímetros mientras veía los ojos de ella cerrarse lentos. Y el timbre de los mensajes volvió a interrumpir.

Bella sonrió sobre los labios de Edward. Y se separó.

–Tu hermana _si_ que es inoportuna.

–No me lo recuerdes –agregó Edward con tono molesto–. Dice –leyó el chico– "Dile a Bella que no sea idiota. Ella te quiere tanto como tú, Jasper me lo dijo" –Edward terminó de leer y la enfrentó sonriente–: ¿es cierto eso?

–Dame eso –Bella tomó el celular otra vez y escribió tan rápido como pudo:

"_Dile a Jasper que no sea bocotas. Le he dicho que si. Ahora NO MOLESTES. _

_Bella"_

–Con eso te aseguro que no seguirá. Alice tiene su carácter pero yo tengo el mío –dijo Bella con suficiencia. Edward no tuvo más opción que reír.

–Ven acá.

El celular se perdió entre las mantas cuando Edward aprisionó a Bella entre su abrazo y la cama y, para su gusto, volvía a besarla.

Acomodado a su lado, se separó de ella y, dejando caricias sobre su rostro, peguntó:

–¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? –era cierto, habían pasado la noche juntos, desayunaban juntos… pero no perdía nada preguntándole a Bella si quería seguir a su lado.

–¿Qué tienes en mente? –respondió la chica jugando con el cuello de la polera de Edward.

–Podemos salir a algún lado, a pasear por ahí, dar una vuelta, o… podemos quedarnos aquí, si quieres.

–Me gusta la idea de quedarnos aquí –respondió

Edward sonrió feliz.

–También a mí.

Un beso más. Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

* * *

**(*) **Película de Woody Allen. De las primeras; excelente.

Chicas, chicas. El tablero dice: ¿Besos? 5; ¿noviazgos consolidados? 1; ¿hermanas entrometidas? 1. No odiemos a Alice. Es, bueno, _Alice. _

No tengo más tiempo para comentar. Lo se, tres semanas me tardo y ni comentarios les dejo. Lo siento, son las 2 de la mañana y debo levantarme a las 7 :(

Les agradezco a todas sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! El capítulo es para todas ustedes queridas! En el próximo capítulo (que por supuesto NO tardará tanto) les dejo cariños una por una.

Mil amores, saludos de otoño!

Me voy a dormir, espero reviews!

(:


	25. La guerra de los mundos

Nota: mi historia jugando con los personajes de Meyer.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mio.

Les traigo nuevo capítulo,

disfruten queridas!

(:

* * *

25. La guerra de los mundos

.

–Si que se ven lindos ustedes dos juntos.

Era Alice otra vez.

Edward y Bella no habían parado de oír comentarios del tipo: "si son el uno para el otro" o "¿cuándo se besarán en frente de nosotros?" en cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena que llevaban esa semana, desde que les habían contado a los chicos que ya eran novios.

Y no es que Edward y Bella se hubieses pasado esos días acaramelados a cada momento; simplemente habían estado compartiendo las comidas que podían, conversaban y reían juntos, Edward acompañaba a Bella a sus clases y se enviaban mensajes en secreto cuando los profesores no los estaban viendo. Nada sospechoso para el resto del instituto, y no es que estuviesen escondiendo su romance, simplemente no estaba en los planes de Bella andar ventilando su vida amorosa. Nunca lo había sido y esta no sería la excepción. Si alguien lo notaba, bien, si alguien preguntaba, respondían, era sólo que ellos ya habían cumplido con contarles a las personas que les importaba, el resto no era su problema.

Y durante aquel almuerzo, Alice, otra vez, no pudo contenerse con un comentario aún cuando la mirada de Edward le pidió, no tan conciliadoramente, que se detuviera porque _otra vez_ estaba avergonzando a Bella.

–¿Pero que quieres que diga? –se defendió–. Si se ven tan monos.

Rose y Jasper no podían más que reír mientras Bella jugueteaba con los restos de su comida como si fueran los más interesantes en un intento de pasar desapercibida.

–Bien –dijo Edward poniéndose de pie–, será mejor que me lleve a Bella de aquí antes de que se aburra de ti Alice y no le quede más remedio que terminar conmigo.

Jasper y Rose rieron aún más fuerte que antes. Alice hizo una mueca de niña pequeña:

–Sabes que Bella nunca se aburriría de mi.

–No quiero arriesgarme –Edward se fijó en Bella–. ¿Vamos? –le propuso con voz dulce.

Bella se puso de pie. Edward tomó el bolso de la chica y se lo colgó al hombro –Nos vemos chicos –se despidió Bella.

–No somos tontos, seguro quieren estar solitos –comentó en voz alta Rosalie cuando los chicos se habían alejado unos pasos.

–No voltees –Edward le susurró a Bella llevándola por los hombros mientras caminaban hasta la puerta del casino. Poco a poco las miradas comenzaban a centrarse en ellos.

El pasillo estaba despejado: todos los alumnos –miradas incluidas– habían quedado del otro lado de la puerta. Bella y Edward comenzaron a caminar; él, ahora, la abrazaba por los hombros.

–Espero que llegue el momento en que deje de sonrojarme por lo comentarios de los chicos –dijo Bella levantando la vista hacia Edward. Él le sonrió.

–Yo no quiero que llegue ese momento, me gusta cuando te sonrojas –agregó Edward viendo hacia el frente. Luego volvió la mirada otra vez hacia la chica–: como ahora –dijo tocando con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Bella.

–Por suerte me voy acostumbrando ya a Alice –comentó Bella intentando cambiar de tema para evitar que sus mejillas siguieran tiñéndose de rojo.

–Esa enana es una entrometida. Me apiado de Jasper que debe estar todo el día con ella –se quejó Edward.

–Y aún así la adoras, no lo niegues.

Edward tardó unos segundos en admitirlo –Pero no se lo digas, ya me basta con soportarla como es –agregó sonriéndole.

–¿Y enserio tienes miedo que vaya a dejarte por culpa de ella? –preguntó Bella curiosa.

–Tengo miedo que vayas a dejarme por cualquiera –se sinceró Edward dejando una suave caricia en el acto que corría un mechón de pelo de su frente. Sus verdes ojos no se despegaban de la mirada de la castaña.

–No te inquietes –habló Bella en susurros–, no tengo pensado dejarte –le regaló una sonrisa a Edward al momento en que abandonaba su abrazo–. Dame un segundo, necesito sacar unos libros del casillero –y se giró a abrir su locker.

Tomó el libro de Filosofía y la _Ética a Nicómano_. Recién había cerrado el casillero cuando sintió el tibio aliento de Edward rozando su lóbulo.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso.

Un escalofrío se extendió desde su nuca hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Se volteó y se encontró con el rostro de Edward a sólo centímetros del suyo. En acto reflejo su sonrisa se ensanchó.

–¿Qué no pienso dejarte?

Edward asintió viéndola fijamente. El chico tampoco podía ocultar su evidente sonrisa.

–No pienso hacerlo –reafirmó Bella, poniéndose seria mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitársele.

Edward llevó lentamente sus manos al rostro de Bella. Con sus pulgares acariciaba las mejillas de la chica tomándose todo el tiempo necesario en observarla. Y Bella no despegaba su mirada de la tortuosa inspección que el castaño hacía por su rostro.

Edward se fijó en la entreabierta boca de Bella y ya no la hizo esperar más. Juntó sus labios con los de la castaña en un pausado y cálido beso de reconocimiento. Y sus bocas si que se reconocieron. Y pronto sus lenguas también lo hicieron...

Edward la aprisionaba entre los casilleros y su cuerpo. Las manos de él aún dibujaban caricias en su rostro, a ratos aventurándose por su cuello. Bella sostuvo los libros con una mano y la otra la subió al rostro de Edward: también quería tocarlo. Sentirlo en su tacto.

–Miren que escena más dulce y empalagosa tenemos aquí.

No fue la necesidad de aliento la que los separó. Ambos se detuvieron al momento en que escucharon que había alguien más en el pasillo con ellos. El chico descansó su frente en la de ella regularizando su respiración. Decepcionado por la interrupción, se giró a ver de quien se trataba.

–¿Qué quieres?

El trato no podía ser mejor: Jessica Stanley estaba en medio del pasillo, brazos cruzados, observándolos despectivamente.

–Nada –la chica sonrió y de forma intimidante siguió plantada en el lugar sin dejar de verlos.

Bella, incómoda con la situación, comenzó a guardar los libros en su bolso. Edward, ignorando a Jessica, comenzó a ayudarla.

–No sabía que ahora aceptabas en tu lista a las mosquitas muertas, Eddie –comentó Jessica con tono burlesco acercándose peligrosamente a la pareja.

–No empieces Jessica –le advirtió Edward con tono frío para que se detuviera. De forma protectora cogió la mano de Bella.

Pero los planes de Jessica indicaban lo contrario –Eres arriesgado cariño, _muy_ arriesgado –continuó la chica obviando el gesto del castaño–. Ya sabes, cuando todo el instituto se entere que Edward Cullen ha rebajado su nivel –y cuando dijo esto dio una despectiva mirada de arriba abajo a Bella– será el momento de que te despidas de tu popularidad.

–¡Basta! –Edward no pudo evitar levantar la voz.

–¿O es una apuesta? –Edward sintió el cuerpo de Bella tensarse ante las palabras de Jessica–. ¡Oh entiendo! –continuó divertida–. El primero que corrompe a la virginal--

–Dije que basta Jessica. Cállate de una maldita vez –su voz salió firme y clara. Dio un paso hacia delante a lo que Jessica retrocedió–. Quiero que me escuches bien porque no lo repetiré, y que se te grabe en esa cabecita que tienes. Lo siento mucho si no has superado lo nuestro, yo lo hice. Y hace mucho. Superé lo tuyo y superé lo de Tanya cuando conocí a Bella –no sabía nada de la reacción que podía estar teniendo Bella con sus palabras; en ese momento sólo veía a Jessica con el mayor odio posible–. Yo quiero a Bella, quiero estar con ella y me importa nada lo que tú o el resto piensen. Es más, no me harías más que un favor contándoles a todos lo nuestro, porque sí, con Bella somos novios y estoy feliz de serlo. Yo estoy enamorado de ella y nada me lo va a arruinar, ¿entendido?

Su respiración estaba agitada; había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Jessica lo miraba con ira acumulada. No le importó. Bajó su vista a Bella: ésta le sonrió de forma tímida. Edward apretó su agarre y se giró dispuesto a marcharse del lugar.

–No te durará mucho Edward. No estás hecho para estar en una relación –Edward apretaba la mandíbula controlándose por no soltarle a Jessica una sarta de insultos–. Hace cuanto te conozco y con cuántas has estado, dímelo tú –gritó Jessica despechada desde en medio del pasillo.

Fue ahora Bella la que, soltándose del agarre de su novio, caminó sobre sus pasos para enfrentar a la rubia quién no dejaba de verla sorprendida:

–No sabes cuanto te agradezco tu preocupación, Jessica –dijo con tono irónico–, pero en serio, quién sabe cuanta energía y tiempo debes gastar ocupándote en cuidarte todas las enfermedad venéreas que te agarraste por la desesperación que te tocó desde que Edward te dejó, para que, además, vengas y te inquietes porque pueda o no romperme el corazón a mi –la mirada de Jessica no daba crédito a las palabras de Bella–. Si lo hace, podré salir adelante, en serio, soy una chica fuerte pero me imagino que las ladillas son difíciles de quitar, ¿no? –sintió la presencia de Edward que había llegado a su lado–. Bueno, no lo se con certeza, ya sabes, como soy la virginal –agregó Bella con sarcasmo.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa--? –gritó una enfurecida Jessica pero Bella habló más fuerte.

–Quedó claro el punto. Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos, yo me encargo de los míos. Ladillas, o herpes, o lo que sea que tengas –dijo apuntándola con desprecio–, mi relación con Edward, ¿vale? –dijo indicándose a si misma.

Los ojos de Bella echaban chispas. Los de Jessica quemaban:

–Ya quiero verte cuando sea tu propio Edward quien te contagie algo, digo, como estuvo con medio instituto –era la última arma de la rubia y por eso, sus palabras sonaron los más hirientes que pudieron.

Si daba señas de su enojo sería peor. _Tenía_ que hacerle creer que sus dichos no le importaban –Y también contigo, buen punto. Bueno, si es así, ya nos encargaremos de eso, luego podremos tener todo el sexo que queramos –dijo restregándole sus palabras–. No se cómo agradecerte todas las molestias que te tomas por mi. Otra vez, muchas gracias.

Con todo el valor que tuvo –porque una cosa era decirle esas cosas a Jessica y otra enfrentar el hecho que Edward había escuchado todo– miró a Edward y dijo –Vámonos de aquí.

El chico, que aún no daba crédito a sus oídos por la discusión (o masacre por parte de Bella) presenciada, no hizo mas que seguirla.

Libres ya de la ira Stanley, dentro del salón de clases, los chicos al fin pudieron hacerle frente al problema.

–Wow, eso fue… –Edward fue el primero en hablar pero Bella quiso adelantársele.

–Disculpa por lo que dije, estaba furiosa. No se lo que me pasó, digo-- –la chica hablaba sin control y no se atrevía a mirar a Edward quién si la veía a cada momento.

–Bella.

–…la escuché decir tanta barbaridad y sentí una impotencia, y no quise decir que estuvieras enfermo, yo no lo se, digo, no creo que lo estés, no es que yo--

–Bella escúchame –Edward asió las muñecas de la chica entre sus manos y detuvo sus incesantes movimientos. Bella se rindió–. Eso fue increíblemente sexy. Verte así de furiosa y como dejaste callada a Jessica fue… ¡wow! Me dejaste sin palabras a mí –agregó sonriéndole dulcemente.

–No quise decir lo último en serio –dijo la chica arrepentida. Aún mantenía la mirada oculta–, pero que insinuara que estuviste con tantas chicas…

Edward soltó un largo suspiro –Estuve con varias, es cierto –dijo luego de unos segundos. Bella al fin lo observó–. No creo que con medio instituto pero si fueron varias, y siempre me cuidé. Y se que es muy pronto para nosotros, pero quiero que lo sepas. Tienes derecho a saberlo.

–Confiaba en que lo hubieras hecho –y al darse cuenta de sus palabras Bella volvió a teñirse de rojo–. No es que esté pensando en eso para que nosotros… bueno, no es que tú y yo vayamos a… –llevó sus manos al rostro intentando ocultar su vergüenza a lo que agregó–. Este sería un buen momento para que me interrumpieras.

Edward no pudo evitar reír ante aquel gesto. El haberla visto, antes, tan encolerizada ante Jessica y ahora tan indefensa ante él era simplemente adorable. Buscó una mano de Bella y entrelazó sus dedos.

–Tranquila. Salió un poco antes de tiempo el tema de tener relaciones –la chica tragó pesado–, pero Bella –dijo levantando el mentón de ella con delicadeza–, entiendo que tus palabras sólo fueron un impulso por lo dicho por Jessica. Eso no significa que yo espere que respondas ahora –la chica asintió–. Me gusta como avanzan las cosas entre nosotros, en serio, el haberte conocido, el que me gustaras…

–Con respecto a eso…bueno, le dijiste a Jessica que estabas enamorado de mí.

–No quería agobiarte con eso –la voz de Edward sonaba preocupada–, pero Jessica también me enfureció y quise, bueno, hacérselo saber. Restregárselo –dijo esto un tono más arrepentido.

–Entonces lo dijiste sólo por--

–Lo dije porque lo siento –y fue el turno de Edward de sonrojarse–. Me refiero a que no quiero agobiarte porque, tal vez, es muy pronto para este tipo de declaraciones, como llevamos sólo unos días juntos y, ya sabes, no quería asustarte –se excusó.

–No me asustas. Sólo me asusta que no te guste que yo no lo diga –dijo esto último temiendo por la reacción de Edward, totalmente opuesta a la que esperó.

–Bella tonta, no me asusta –dijo el chico riendo sin poder contenerse de abrazarla entre sus brazos. Cuando volvió a verla, agregó–: y no quiero que lo digas sólo porque yo lo he hecho. Estoy seguro que cuando lo hagas seré el hombre más feliz pero ahora también lo soy por otras cosas. Además era esperable que fuera yo el primero en decirlo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la chica sin entender.

–Cuando comenzamos a hablar más tú ya me habías encantado, cuando llorabas por ese otro chico, tú ya me gustabas, y cuando recién lo habías olvidado, yo ya estaba enamorado de ti. Digamos que voy unos meses adelantado –comentó sonriendo.

–Me gustas mucho Edward –aunque aquella verdad fuera más que evidente para ambos, para Bella aún suponía enfrentar sus nervios–, pero no estoy segura de estar enamorada.

–Y eso está muy bien –dijo el chico acariciando su rostro con cuidado–. Ya me dijiste que no pensabas dejarme, con eso me basta.

Dijo, y retomaron el beso que había quedado a medias junto a los casilleros.

–Creo que enamorarme de ti será más simple de lo que creía.

Edward sonrió sobre sus labios y volvió a besarla como tanto le gustaba.

* * *

Que tanto puedo comentarles chicas, la relación de nuestros tortolitos va viento en popa. Si ni los malintencionados comentarios de Jessica pudieron alterar las cosas entre esos dos, dudo que algo más lo haga. ¿Y ven que Bella es de armas tomar? Es cierto, en este fic –a diferencia que en **Por Carretera**, quienes lo lean– Bella es más virginal e inocente, pero la chica SI que tiene su carácter. Y a Edward eso SI que lo vuelve loco, ¿no? Adoro escribir a Bella defendiéndose XD

Me encantaría responder review por review pero no quiero darles la lata, pero en general acostumbran a darme las gracias por actualizar, por escribir, por subir capítulo, etc, y no me queda más que darles a ustedes infinitas **gracias!** por leerme. Lo he dicho y lo repito, JAM Masen, Yami Pattinson, Amelie 666, jovipattinson, AleCullen10, Nekbhet, Belen, ania09, Taniiah Darcy, labruja165, AA CuLLeN, y todas, ¡son un amor! (:

Obviamente no me olvido de mis chicas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas: Dreamy Butterfly, noimporta, vip twilighters, alianna09, ggbmiharu, patiitooo, TheLadyCullen, Yashamaru Kotohime, aleblackcullen, Nekbhet, ckrocullenx3, masen-saenz, Zoel White, AleCullen10 y flor malfoy-cullen. Muchas gracias, mil cariños para ustedes! :D

Y además, están ustedes queridas que se arriesgan con Alertas y Favoritos de autor, no saben cuanta alegría me da que quieran seguirme en el resto de mis fic; yo las dejo más que invitadas a que lo hagan: Nekbhet, AleCullen10, cOOCOO'twilighter, Cullen Lorena, crepus96 y Nora Bells ^^

Les cuento mis queridas –música de piano aquí– **De Besitos y Problemas** va entrando a su ronda final. No quedan muchas vueltas que darle a la tuerca más allá que resolver ciertos asuntillos, pero los temas principales ya van siendo zanjados, ¿no creen? Tengo contemplado un par de capítulos más y.. ese sería el fin, creo ^^ ¿Qué piensan? ¿O fue muy poca la felicidad para darla por terminada? De todos modos estoy llevando a cabo **Por Carretera!** para que se pasen y le den una leída! XD

Pero les traigo una noticia, y son las primeras en enterarse: estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic (sin nombre aún) Edward-Bella (por supuesto); será bastante más simple y bastante más corto que los dos fic que llevo. Lo único que puedo adelantarles es que será muy bello XD Cuando tenga noticias tanto más concretas, por supuesto les contaré!

Me marcho a dormir ahora,

mil cariños de otoño y gotitas de felicidad!

(:


	26. De besitos y problemas

Nota: mi historia jugando con los personajes de Meyer.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mio.

A años luz, lo se, pero traigo nuevo capítulo.

Disfrutenlo, les digo en serio!

(:

* * *

26. De besitos y problemas

.

La noticia de que Edward Cullen estaba saliendo con Bella Swan se expandió tan rápido como pólvora encendida. Todos comentaban la noticia del momento y cada uno quería contar con más exclusividad lo que "había visto" con sus propios ojos. Otro tanto no se tranquilizaba con saber que Cullen se había rendido a los encantos de una simple chica e inventaban toda clase de teorías que pudieran dar respuesta a tan sorprendente acto: que era una apuesta, que estaba probando harina de otro costal, que lo había embrujado, etcétera; incluso algunos llegaron a amasar la idea que Edward, simplemente, se había vuelto loco.

Bella soltó un suspiro, resignada. Creyó que con los días los cuchicheos y las desagradables miradas a mitad de pasillo acabarían. Pero no, se había equivocado. Aún cuando ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que, oficialmente, se había hecho novia de Edward y se habían expuesto tomados de la mano a todo el instituto, las cosas seguían igual. Es cierto, habían disminuido en intensidad (los primero días habían sido del terror) pero ahora mismo estaba en clase de biología oyendo a dos chicas, que ni siquiera conocía, hablar de _su _relación con Edward y la posible demencia de él por estar con alguien como ella.

Apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos y volvió a soltar otro suspiro. Podía escuchar al profesor Molina dictando la clase pero también seguía oyendo a esas dos tras su espalda.

–Tienen algo de razón, ¿sabes? –la aterciopelada voz de Edward, sentado a su lado, llegó en un susurro perceptible sólo para sus oídos a escasos milímetros de su boca–. Estoy loco por ti.

Bella sonrió al escuchar sus palabras. Miró a Edward por entre sus brazos y lo vio directo a los ojos. Esos ojos que había llegado a necesitar en exceso ese último tiempo. Esos ojos que no hacían más que mirarla con admiración. Adoraba que Edward la viera así. Sabía que mientras Edward la mirara de ese modo no tendría que temer, sin importar que todos a su alrededor destrozaran su naciente relación.

–Se que estas dos semanas han sido un infierno, sobre todo para ti amor –volvió a decir Edward mirando al frente como si prestara atención a lo que el profesor hablaba pero igual de cerca de Bella que antes–. Pero créeme, no las cambiaría por nada.

El estómago de Bella se llenó de mariposas y sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando Edward la sorprendió con tal halago. Se fijó en el chico pero éste había vuelto a su posición original, erguido y vista al frente, inmóvil; sólo la gran sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro denotaba la conversación que ahí estaba ocurriendo.

Es cierto, las dos últimas semanas habían sido un verdadero infierno (ciertamente en aquel instituto existía un gran número de personas que necesitaba de forma urgente comprarse una vida); ahora mismo tras de ella se daba una muestra de aquello, y, aún así, a pesar de todo lo malo, eran dos semanas que nunca cambiaría. Aquella era su mejor temporada desde que Christian había roto con ella, y se sentía mejor que nunca.

Adoraba estar con Edward. Adoraba estar con él, recostados en su cama mientras veían (y de paso comentaban) alguna mala película, adoraba que cogiera su mano cuando caminaban por los pasillos, le encantaba que la sorprendiera con un beso en la mejilla cuando llegaba de imprevisto a su lado, y adoraba que, simplemente, la reconfortara… a cada momento, como si le debiera quererla tanto.

Apoyó su frente sobre sus manos entrelazadas, se fijó en su _novio _(porque era su novio y amaba repetírselo internamente) y volvió a sonreír de forma inconciente. Y ante la penetrante mirada de Bella, Edward se volteó. La chica le hizo un gesto con el dedo de que se acercara y Edward inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. Bella hizo desaparecer la poca distancia que separaba sus rostros, y dijo en susurro:

–¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando Jessica nos sorprendió en el pasillo?

Edward arrugó el ceño y miró al techo fingiendo que pensaba –Recuerdo que me defendiste con dientes y garras –respondió con un tono presuntuoso.

Bella dio un disimulado golpe en el hombro de Edward mientras que éste, también de forma disimulaba, se sobaba la zona donde había ido a parar el puño de Bella. La chica soltó una risita pero pronto volvió a ponerse seria. Tomó un respiro y continuó –¿Recuerdas lo que dije?

–Dijiste muchas cosas, amor. Partiendo por que insinuaste que Jessica tenía ladillas.

Bella sonrió ante aquel recuerdo que pasaba a ocupar uno de los primeros lugares en su lista de momentos placenteros. No el primero, evidentemente. Recordó lo que quería decir y continuó:

–Dije que no sabía si estaba enamorada de ti –Bella miró la mesa buscando algo más en que entretenerse al momento en que Edward posaba ahora toda su atención en ella. Se armó de valor y levantó la vista cuando agregó–: lo estoy.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó mientras que no podía dejar de verla como hipnotizado.

–Sabes que podría besarte ahora mismo –Edward a duras penas podía contener su alegría.

–Estamos en medio de la clase –respondió Bella alejándose unos centímetros del rostro de Edward (quien seguía con la misma expresión). Está bien, si hubiese estado en sus manos, también se lanzaba a besar a Edward ahí mismo.

Y parece que su advertencia sonó más fuerte de lo que quiso:

–Señor Cullen, señorita Swan –dijo de repente el profesor Molina quien sólo logró concentrar la atención de los muchachos interpelándolos directamente–, ¿algo que quieran compartir con el resto de sus compañeros? –bromeó el hombre al verlos tan cerca uno del otro.

Las burlas de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar y el sonrojo de Bella por no poder pasar desapercibida llegó.

–Lo siento –se disculpó la chica haciéndose lo más pequeña que podía en su puesto.

Edward a su lado disfrutaba de la situación. De repente, decidido, se puso de pie más alegre aún (si eso era posible) y dijo:

–La verdad, sí, hay algo –para Bella fue como si de repente la voltearan de los pies. Miró a Edward con cara de súplica esperando que no hiciera alguna locura–. La amo –dijo el chico indicando con su mano la figura de Bella a su lado, más disminuida aún–. Estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan y si quieren hablar, que hablen de esto. Es la verdad –dijo con total soltura. Y sonriendo. En cada palabra que salía de su boca, sonreía.

Bella cubrió su rostro con sus manos y soltó un pesado suspiro. Cuando dijo _locura _se refería exactamente a eso. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Edward cuando se le ocurrió hacer algo así? ¿Cómo se le ocurría ventilar esos asuntos en medio de la clase?

Los gritos de júbilo de algunos, uno que otros aplausos y, en contraste, unos pocos cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Edward volvió a tomar asiento riendo con la situación (y haciendo una mala actuación de agradecimiento) mientras que el profesor de a poco intentaba imponer algo de orden entre sus alumnos.

–Muy bien, muy bien chicos –habló el profesor Molina haciendo un gesto con sus manos para hacer silencio–. Me alegro Edward que tu vida amorosa ande tan bien con la señorita Swan –Bella sonrió tímida ante la mención de su nombre– pero tenemos que seguir con la clase, ¿entendido? –se oyeron unos pocos abucheos–. Vamos chicos, que la mitosis no puede esperar –y el silencio volvió a hacerse poco a poco mientras el profesor Molina retomaba ciertos asuntos de profase y metafase.

–Tú si que estás loco –moduló Bella lentamente sumado al gesto de locura con su mano para que Edward entendiera que estaba diciendo.

Edward sonrió ampliamente –Ya te dije cariño, estoy loco por ti –respondió el chico, también en susurros casi inaudibles.

Y, aún cuando la vergüenza de Bella insistía en persistir, la chica no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a esas palabras. Y sonrió mientras intentaba, ahora sí, aprender algo de la clase.

El timbre sonó, el "nos vemos la próxima clase, chicos" se escuchó y todos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar. Por supuesto, las miradas de sus compañeros no dejaron de ser evidentes en lo que duraba el recorrido hasta la puerta.

Bella arreglaba sus cuadernos en el bolso cuando la mano de Edward tiró de ella (a esa altura ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar, incluso el profesor se había retirado deseándoles una "bonita relación").

–Ven acá –dijo el chico acercándola a él, quien permanecía sentado en el banquillo del laboratorio de modo que Bella quedó a mayor altura. La abrazó por la cintura y Bella rodeó su cuello con sus manos. Edward apoyó su frente en la de Bella y pidió en susurros–: ¿me repetirías lo que dijiste al inicio de la clase?

Bella entendió de inmediato a que se refería Edward y quiso jugar un poco con él. Se echó hacia atrás y devolvió la pregunta falsamente extrañada:

–¿Qué fue lo que dije? No recuerdo haber dicho algo –dijo acariciando suavemente el cabello tras la nuca de Edward.

–Que estabas enamorada de mí –Edward había entendido de inmediato el juego propuesto, porque la voz con la que respondió invitaba a la provocación. Sus palabras salieron lentas y suaves… del todo coquetas.

–Mmm, ¿y si no quiero? –continuó Bella.

Edward rió ante los intentos de provocación de Bella. ¡Demonios, se oía tan malditamente sensual! –Tendré que obligarte.

Bella fue quien rió ahora. Apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de Edward y se hizo más atrás para observarlo en su total extensión –¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso, querido?

Edward se levantó (quedando a mayor altura de Bella), tomó la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos y, sin previo aviso, la besó. La pasión con que lo hizo fue tal, que provocó que Bella inclinara su cuerpo hacia atrás a lo que Edward, ágilmente, reaccionó llevando una de sus manos hasta la espalda baja de la chica, sosteniendo su peso y atrayéndola hacia él. Bella sólo atinó a poner sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward, era la actitud que menos torpeza le generaba. Lo cierto es que en ese momento estaba sintiendo los dulces (y novedosamente salvajes) labios de Edward, su cálido aliento entremezclándose con el suyo, y su juguetona lengua (deliciosamente experimentada) que osaba rozar sus labios, para adentrarse en su boca y corretear con la propia. Fue por todas esas sensaciones, que Bella no pudo aspirar más allá que posar sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y así simplemente disfruutar.

Poco a poco (mucho a mucho los besos aún) Edward fue atrayendo a Bella de vuelta hacia él para que retomara su postura y estabilidad. Volvió a subir su mano hasta la cabeza de ella (los besos seguían, sí, pero la intensidad se hacía caballerosa y se volvía más decente, más "apta para todo público") y caricia, tras caricia fue separando sus labios de los de ella. Sólo los labios, sus rostros siguieron a corta distancia uno del otro.

Edward abrió sus ojos (aún no se cansaba de ver el rostro de Bella post besos compartidos) y la observó. Bella (para placer de Edward) aún no abría los suyos, a diferencia de su boca, que permanecía entreabierta, incitando tentadoramente a un segundo round con los labios masculinos.

El round podía esperar. Ese beso había salido de algo:

–¿Y bien? –la boca de Edward se detuvo en el oído de ella, el rostro de Bella aún entre sus manos.

Bella inspiró-expiró profundo. Sus ojos aún entrecerrados (a esta altura, el paraíso de Edward) –Te amo –las palabras sonaron imperceptibles.

Edward acarició delicadamente mejillas, pómulos y párpados de la castaña. Al abrir sus ojos Bella descubrió un Edward serio, que la miraba profundo como si quisiera ver a través de ella. Incluso, _dentro_ de ella.

–¿No eres de las personas que piensas que estar enamorado y amar son etapas diferentes? –cuestionó con voz grave.

A Bella no le era difícil seguirle en sus cavilaciones –Soy de esas personas –afirmó sonriendo dulce–. Pero contigo es como si no existiera diferencia. No se que me hiciste Edward Cullen pero en menos de tres meses lograste que te amara –se quejó Bella mientras lo acusaba con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él.

Edward envolvió el dedo de la chica con su mano y la atrajo hacia él otra vez, retomando la posición inicial: sentado y ella de frente entre sus brazos –Si es por eso, usted señorita me volvió loco a la semana de conocerla. Y yo no me quejo de eso.

–¿Una semana? –Bella enarcó una ceja–. ¡Wow! Si que te tardaste en actuar querido –se burló Bella.

Edward las acercó más a si (si acaso eso era posible) y dijo –Y por eso ahora no desaprovecharé ningún minuto contigo. Ahora ya todos saben de nuestro romance y que me traes loco, así que no tengo obstáculos para besarte a cualquier hora del día –dijo Edward complacido.

–Hey, sobre eso –la chica recordó la vergüenza propinada a causa de Edward–. ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste nos traerá muchos problemas?

–Unos cuantos, si tenemos suerte –bromeó el chico–. Pero no me niegues que te gustó –comentó Edward con aire seductor.

Eso le había encantado de aquí a la Luna, es cierto. Pero también tenía razón en lo que decía: llevaban casi dos semanas luchando por que el resto de los alumnos decidiera hacer su propia vida y se olvidara de ellos (sin contar su inicial lucha personal por pasar desapercibida desde que había llegado al instituto) para que Edward les diera nuevos motivos por los cuales molestar.

–¿Qué expusieras nuestros asuntos privados a todas la clase incluyendo al profesor? –por más que intentaba ponerse seria y fingir enojo, ver a Edward reír y coquetearle de esa manera suponía toda una tentación, aún así mantuvo su papel en aquella nueva dinámica.

–No –respondió el chico pero ahora no había rastro de burla en sus palabras–, que dijera que te amaba sin dudar.

Y eso también lo adoró.

–Sólo nos traerá problemas –respondió más bajo y menos a la defensiva. Edward, sabiéndose ganador, sonrió y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Bella puso labios de puchero y, como acostumbraba (y como a Edward le encantaba), continuó quejándose–. ¿Viste? Para eso sirven los hombres, sólo para dar problemas –contra-atacó.

–Hey, no sólo para eso servimos –se defendió el castaño. Lo pensó un poco y agregó–: la verdad, servimos para dos cosas.

–¿Dos? –fue el turno de Bella de burlarse–. Uy, yo no me sentiría tan orgullosa si perteneciera al género masculino.

Edward hizo como si no oyera –Es cierto, damos problemas. No lo voy a negar –aceptó conciliadoramente a lo que Bella asentía con suficiencia.

–Dan problemas –repitió.

–Pero –Edward hizo un freno a las bromas de Bella–, pero sabemos arreglarlos… dando besitos.

Quiso acortar la distancia que lo separaba de los (a esta altura frecuentados) labios de Bella. Pero la chica fue más rápida y volvió a ganar el espacio entre ellos echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

–¿Dan besitos? ¿Así de simple?

–¿Quieres que te lo _vuelva_ a demostrar? –respondió Edward presuntuoso. Ya sabía él que el beso anterior había hecho estragos en la chica. Y Bella, sabiéndose dueña de esa condición sólo esperaba, y deseaba, por más.

–Por supuesto –concedió Bella mas solamente era un permiso de cortesía.

Edward ya había decidido volver por otra dosis de aquel beso. Y así lo hizo. Esta vez no cambiaron posición. Bella se inclinó sobre Edward de modo que mayor estabilidad (y sentido de poder, por supuesto) le proporcionaron mayor participación a sus manos, que recorrieron osadas hombros, cuello, mejillas y nuca (dedos enredados en cabellos) del castaño, y de vuelta, nuca, mejillas, cuello y hombros en un ir y venir constante y desesperado. Las manos de Edward, por otro lado, hicieron su parte en la espalda, espalda baja, cintura y, a ratos, hasta caderas de la castaña. En ese tanto bocas ya se habían abierto y ojos entrecerrados. Encuentro de lenguas y alientos. Y otro beso desesperado.

Las respiraciones agitadas más que de costumbre, y la necesidad de respiro más intensa que lo acostumbrado provocaron (paulatinamente) la disminución de amor pasional y una cuota de cordura entre ambos. El repaso de las mismas (y habituales) acciones: los ojos de Edward que se abrieron y esperaron, los ojos de Bella que se abrieron y se encontraron con los verdes de su chico. Y segundos de silencio.

Bella fue quien rompió el silencio:

–Esta vez tienes razón. Problemas y besitos, una buena combinación.

-FIN-

* * *

Todo llega a su fin. Y era momento que **De Besitos y Problemas** concluyera. Dije "par de capítulo", lo se. Bueno, se reduce a uno y epílogo. Todo está más que resuelto entre Edward y Bells y el amor fluye entre ellos, ¿no? (si que dan caries estos dos).

Agradezco sus reviews del capítulo anterior: Taniiah Darcy (a todas no llega que no hayan Edwards dando vueltas por ahí *lágrimas*), Amelie 666 :), vip twilighters :D, AleCullen10 (doy noticias pronto en **Por Carretera** sobre el nuevo fic XD), vale (que dejó cariños en el cap. 14 ^^), Isuldory (uy chica, mil grax por leer en tiempo récord la historia, pronto viene el epílogo, y aunque supongo no cubrirá tus ganas de más capítulos, tengo prometido nuevo fic, que desde ya te invito a leer), JAM Masen (de nada querida, con que la sigan me hacen más que feliz. Y sobre la U.. no comentarios ¬¬), Ness nrn87 (por carretera ya viene-viene), alejandra87 :D, Catali (la U me secuetra y no me suelta por nada. Cuabdo logro tiempito, escribo y subo capítulo XD), Diana Prenze (grax por el review compatriota!) y Alejandra-Z-J :D

Y por supuesto, las chicas lindas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas (de autores tbn! hay más! ^^): Isuldory, Mimoko Brandon, Ness rnr87, laue06, Pily14ccs, Lucree, Catali, Diana Prenze, Alejandra-Z-J, VAMPIRIC-OBSETION, alejandra87, Saaphiiree y Fearlesswhitedemon, mil Gracias! Y de Autores: Deshi-Masen-97, Diana Prenze y Alejandra-Z-J (otra vez XD)

Y en general agardecerles a todas las que siguieron **De Besitos y Problemas** en cada actualización y a quienes me dejaron cariños. Me siento más que pagada ver tantos Favoritos y Alertas además de los reviews (para haber sido mi primer fic). En serio, mil gracias queridas!

Me marcho ahora, la hora que es (2.43 de la madrugada) y mañana debo ir a clase :P

Nos leemos pronto en el peílogo y en **Por Carretera! **(Atentas a información del nuevo fic, pronto-pronto)

Cariños otoñales lleno de dulce de membrillo!

(:


	27. Epílogo

Nota: una historia que juega con los personajes de doña SM. y que ya llega a su final.

Todos los nombres de los capítulos, tanto de **Por Carretera** como de **De Besitos y Problemas,** son títulos de películas modificados según la necesidad. El crédito no es mio sino de los productores, escritores o de quien se le haya ocurrido.

Ahora si que si, el final con todas sus letras.

Dedicado a todas las lindas que me acompañaron hasta el final leyendo **De Besitos y Problemas!**

Disfrutenlo queridas! (y digo desde ya, diabéticas absténganse)

(:

* * *

27. Epílogo

.

**Un año (y algo más) después…**

–Entonces no vas a decirme –insistió Bella una última vez probando si ahora Edward cedía ante sus ruegos.

–Bella, ya casi llegamos, pronto lo sabrás.

Edward iba al volante de su Volvo y Bella lo acompañaba de copiloto. Viajaban por las calles de Boston aquella tarde; era sábado, así que no había presión por volver al instituto.

–Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas –volvió a quejarse la castaña haciendo un puchero y hundiéndose más en el asiento.

Edward la vio por el rabillo de su ojo y sonrió –Lo se, y por eso me gusta dártelas.

Bella bufó –Muy gracioso.

Unas cuadras más adelante Edward disminuyó la velocidad y estacionó el auto junto a la acera. Apagó el motor y se volvió a Bella.

–Viste, ya estamos aquí –dijo con voz complaciente indicando a su alrededor.

–Mejor que sea bueno Cullen –volvió a refunfuñar Bella bajando del auto. Edward al escucharla simplemente sonrió: adoraba oírla reclamar como una niña.

El castaño rodeó el carro y se acercó a Bella –Ven –dijo tomando su mano.

La chica se dejó guiar. Caminaron unos pasos por la cuadra hasta que Edward se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa. Ésta tenía una escalerilla hasta la puerta y una ventana a cada lado como todas las casas del barrio, dispuestas una junto a la otra. El chico subió hasta el umbral. Bella seguía a su lado.

–Ten –dijo luego de rebuscar en su bolsillo y sacar una llave que le extendió a Bella (quien no hizo preguntas acerca de lo que pasaba)–, prueba con esta llave –la chica (sin preguntar aún) así lo hizo. Luego de abrirla, Edward la instó a entrar, cerró la puerta y, tras unos segundos al interior, se volvió a la castaña y preguntó–: Y bien, ¿te gusta?

Bella no sabía a qué se refería exactamente Edward. Probó con aquello que más sospechaba –¿El lugar?

–Ajáh –respondió Edward fascinado con el momento.

Bella estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Por qué Edward la llevaba hasta una casa en medio de Boston y le preguntaba si le gustaba el lugar? ¿Acaso con eso_ tenía_ que entender algo? Claramente no era buena con los acertijos. Lo pensó varios minutos pero al final se rindió:

–¿Qué significa esto Edward? –dijo observando el lugar a ver si ganaba con eso alguna pista.

–Significa… –empezó Edward. Bella seguía examinando su alrededor– que cuando en Septiembre empecemos la universidad, ya no será necesario estar separados –luego de aquellas palabras Bella centró su atención en Edward–. Significa que no viviremos en la universidad sino que compartiremos esta casa –el chico se tomó un tiempo antes de continuar. Bella lo veía con suspicacia esperando el momento en que la noticia dejara de ser _tan _buena como prometía ser–. Significa que no me voy a ningún otro lado, Bells, me quedo en Boston contigo: aceptaron mi solicitud –agregó con una tierna sonrisa torcida.

Desde hacía unos meses atrás, se había hecho constante entre Bella, Edward, Jasper y Alice (y en general entre los alumnos de último año) la conversación sobre a qué universidad asistir. Para Bella era fácil, una de sus razones (no la principal en aquel entonces) para mudarse a Boston fue el hecho de seguir estudiando luego en la misma ciudad, en la Universidad de Boston, y hasta ese momento sus preferencias no habían cambiado. Alice y Jasper tenían decidido ir a Princeton o la Universidad de Nueva York o a donde los aceptaran, con tal de estudiar juntos. Edward, por otro lado, nunca hacía comentario. Decía que aún no lo tenía decidido, pero cuando a Alice se le ocurría mencionar la USC (Universidad de California)**(1)** Edward le pedía con miradas silenciosas que por favor se callara.

Y Bella se daba cuenta. Y decidía no tocar el tema frente a él. Pero cuando estaba a solas con Alice aprovechaba para sacarle información a la chica sobre las elecciones de Edward con respecto a sus estudios universitarios. Y el nombre que siempre sonaba era la USC. Según Alice, su hermano siempre había planeado marcharse a la costa oeste para estudiar en la mejor escuela de cine del país pero ahora, por lo visto, enfrentaba algunos conflictos con respecto a mudarse tan lejos.

Podía sonar egoísta de su parte pero… ¿qué haría si Edward se marchaba al otro lado del país? Si ella estudiaba en Boston y él se iba a California, más de cinco mil kilómetros los separarían. Edward no se lo había dicho pero por lo visto una de sus opciones (y tristemente la predominante) era irse a California.

¿Y ella? No podía imaginar la vida sin Edward a su lado, pero tampoco podía exigirle (o simplemente pedirle) que se quedara a su lado. Era muy egoísta de su parte.

Y con la noticia que Edward le daba ahora, todos sus temores lograron desvanecerse. No aguantó la alegría de lo que eso suponía y saltó a los brazos de su novio quien no desestimó en corresponder con cariño.

–Edward, ¡que gran sorpresa!

–¿Qué me quedo en Boston o que viviremos juntos? –Bella se separó unos centímetros de Edward (aunque sus manos seguían enredadas en su cuello y las de él seguían atadas a su cintura) y respondió.

–Que decidieras quedarte en Boston, por supuesto –dijo con ternura. Aquella era la mejor noticia del último tiempo. La mejor noticia porque mantendría a Edward a su lado, pero…y tuvo que preguntarlo al fin: habían sido muchos meses de omitir el tema desde ambas partes–: Pero… ¿y California? La USC era tu sueño –Edward nunca se lo había dicho directamente a ella, pero estaba seguro que Alice algo tenía que ver en medio sobre que Bella estuviese enterada.

–Era mi sueño hasta hace año y medio –aclaró–, luego te conocí y ya vez… mis prioridades cambiaron –dijo sin dudar viéndola a los ojos–. No voy a irme al otro lado del país sabiendo que la mujer que amo se queda a cinco mil kilómetros de mí.

–Pero… –quiso insistir Bella pero Edward la frenó.

–No me interesa ir a USC, Bella –aclaró serio–. Quiero quedarme aquí, junto a ti –Bella no parecía conforme, no era justo para Edward–. Eso es todo lo que quiero y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario –reafirmó al sospechar que dentro de la cabeza de Bella seguro seguían articulándose ideas contrarias.

Y Bella sonrió al oírlo: Edward la conocía tan bien.

–Y ahora… –dijo Bella soltando su agarre con Edward para poder observar otra vez a su alrededor el encantador lugar– ¿arrendaste este lugar…? –agregó sin poder creerlo.

–Me tomé la libertad de buscar esta casa para que podamos vivir juntos –se fijó en la silueta de Bella moviéndose por la habitación–. Estudiando en la misma universidad no iba a aguantar que tú estuvieras en el ala para chicas y yo en la de chicos.

Bella se volvió sonriendo a Edward. Un dejo de picardía se leía en sus ojos –Creo que este último tiempo hemos sabido arreglarnos respecto a eso.

Edward sonrió. Bella supuso que por sus palabras. Era eso y el hecho que Edward permitió en ese momento que algunos recuerdos entre cuatro paredes de Bella y él ese último año se colaran en su mente.

–Es cierto –concedió luego de unos segundos. Bella volvió a su tarea de observarlo todo–, pero ahora nadie se interpondría en lo absoluto. Nada de compañeros de cuarto –comenzó a enumerar–, nada de horarios, nada de dormitorios separados… nada de reglas amor –dijo finalmente con tono sugerente. Aún cuando Bella no lo veía, podía saber cuando ella sonreía y quería ocultárselo para mantener así el misterio.

–¿Sabes lo que costará convencer a Charlie de esto? –Bella se volvió otra vez a Edward–. ¿Tú y yo bajo el mismo techo? No lo creo –comentó resignada.

–Le decimos a Alice y ella lo convence –propuso Edward como si fuese lo más simple–. Sabes que Charlie no puede negarse a Alice.

Bella rió ante sus palabras –Nadie, amor –aclaró.

–Tienes razón. Y si no resulta lo de Alice, entonces nos casamos y asunto arreglado. Charlie no podrá negarse a nuestro matrimonio –dijo como si nada. Como si en realidad estuviese comprando goma de mascar en el negocio de la esquina.

–¿Matrimonio? –saltó Bella sorprendida–. ¿No crees que vas muy rápido amor? –comentó bromeando.

–Digo como último recurso –aclaró Edward sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

–Wow, eso si que es romántico Cullen –se quejó la castaña cruzando sus brazos–, "Bella, casémonos como último recurso". Te lo digo, es lo que toda chica quiere oír –comentó con sarcasmo.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero cariño –habló Edward conciliadoramente. Sabía que Bella sólo buscaba provocarlo con aquellos comentarios–. Además, sólo sería adelantar un poco las cosas porque algún día sí que te pediré matrimonio y sí que nos casaremos –dijo restándole importancia y haciéndose el desentendido: él también sabía jugar.

Bella lo enfrentó con ojos entrecerrados: no iba a perder esta vez.

–¿Qué te hace creer que voy a aceptar casarme contigo, Cullen? –preguntó desafiante enarcando sus cejas de forma prominente.

–¿Quieres que te haga una lista? –respondió Edward de forma retadora a lo que Bella secundó con un movimiento de hombros y un gesto de indiferencia. Edward sonrió ante el encanto con el que Bella lo evitaba, por lo que lentamente comenzó a acercarse–: Primero, por la forma como me miras y por la forma como me besas –dijo con tono despacio y provocador–, como te abrazas a mi en las noches, como nos entendemos al escoger una película –Edward se acercaba a la castaña poco a poco quien no se dejaba inmutar–, como nos divertimos juntos, como te ríes conmigo –dijo más cerca de su rostro. La respiración de Bella comenzó a acelerarse–, como dejas que te toque cuando estamos solos –dijo más cerca de sus labios. Bella tragó pesado–, por la forma en que me tocas –su aliento rozaba el de Bella. Los ojos de ella comenzaron a cerrarse–, por la forma que gritas cuando hacemos el amor-

–Bien. Entendí, entendí. No tienes que seguir –Bella se echó unos pasos atrás separando a Edward con sus manos. Su respiración estaba agitada.

–Puedo seguir –Edward volvió a cortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Su sonrisa, según lo que pensó Bella en ese instante, era malditamente sensual.

–No es necesario –Bella dio pie atrás, otra vez, y cuando levantó la vista se fijó en Edward. Lo observó un instante, miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a fijarse en su novio, ahora sonriendo. Suspiró profundo y dijo despacio con voz tímida–. Sabes que no dudaría en casarme contigo si así lo quisieras.

Edward, quien no había dejado de mirarla ningún segundo, se acercó otro poco (volvió a apoderarse de su cintura) y comentó gozoso –Es lo que quiero, Bells.

–Pero no hablo de ahora –añadió la chica de forma rápida al notar el compromiso con el que hablaba Edward–. Con Charlie tendremos que arreglárnosla de otro modo, pero para matrimonio es muy pronto –advirtió segura. ¿Quería casarse con Edward? Sí, sin dudar, pero era muy joven para hacerlo ahora mismo.

–Por supuesto, amor –dijo Edward regocijándose con los nervios de la castaña–, eso ocurrirá cuando salgamos de la universidad. Primero tenemos que graduarnos.

Bella se separó unos centímetros y lo miró extrañada. Edward aprovechó de extrañarse con su actitud.

–¿Tienes todo planeado? –preguntó la chica algo confundida. Edward se relajó y asintió sonriente–. ¿Y cómo es que yo no me he enterado? –reclamó al saberse ignorante de aquellos temas.

–¿Quieres saber cómo será tu vida, amor? –dijo Edward muy natural como si en realidad estuviese comentando el pronóstico del tiempo.

Bella dudó un segundo. ¿Quién sabía con qué cosas se encontraría en esa vida que Edward había planeado? Ya sabía que seguro había matrimonio contemplado… tal vez no debería enterarse… ¡Que bah! La curiosidad era mayor. Asintió expectante y Edward rió ante el gesto.

–Bien. Primero nos graduaremos del instituto, en Junio**(2)** –comenzó Edward tomando a Bella entre sus brazos–. Visitaremos a Reneé, a Charlie y a mis padres un tiempo y luego nos tomaremos unas merecidas vacaciones en Centroamérica. Panamá específicamente, donde pasaremos por lo menos un mes divirtiéndonos.

–¿Un mes? –comentó Bella incrédula.

–Un mes sólo para ti y para mí –habló Edward más cerca de su oído–. Nos quedaremos en una cabaña con vista a la playa: durante el día tomaremos mojitos y haremos el amor todas las noches.

Bella se dejó llevar ante ese panorama paradisíaco –Está bien. Continúa.

–Volveremos en Septiembre a la universidad y viviremos aquí, en nuestro nuevo hogar –Edward indicó a su alrededor con la cabeza y Bella dio una mirada por el lugar–. Nos turnaremos para cocinar y lavar la loza cada desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

–¿Y del aseo?

–Ya se encargará alguien más –respondió Edward restándole importancia. Bella lo dejó pasar–. Haremos el amor cuando podamos y tengamos tiempo –agregó desalentado– porque lamentablemente la maldita carga universitaria nos lo consumirá.

–Nos arreglaremos –fue Bella quien se acercó ahora al correspondiente oído de Edward y dijo en susurros–: un "rapidito" no toma mucho tiempo, y como solución siempre es bienvenida.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa cómplice –Eso me gusta de ti. Tu mente rápida y a veces sucia Bella Swan –la chica rió con el comentario. Edward quiso acortar la distancia entre sus labios (los que hacía rato se provocaban) pero Bella lo interrumpió.

–Nos estamos desviando amor.

–Cierto –concedió Edward retomando la compostura–. Compartiremos las duchas por un asunto de economía-

–¡Que mala mentira! –interrumpió la chica.

–… y –continuó Edward riendo pero sin detenerse– cuando dispongamos de tiempo viajaremos a visitar a tus padres y a los míos. Ah, y es posible que algunas veces tengamos que aguantar a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett o Jasper dando vueltas por el lugar. Lamentablemente de eso no podremos librarnos, a no ser que no les demos nuestra dirección –ambos se tomaron el tiempo para reír–. Eso, durante cinco años hasta que nos graduemos.

–Me gusta como avanza.

–Nos graduaremos y, olvida esto que voy a decirte –Edward llevó su voz a susurros otra vez–, te pediré que te cases conmigo. Y como lo acordamos, tú aceptarás.

Bella se conmovió ante las palabras del chico –Yo aceptaré, sin duda.

Edward afianzó más el agarre con Bella al cual ésta correspondió encantada –No iremos de luna de miel a una isla de Brasil o alguna isla lejana de Indonesia, o donde tú escojas, y tendremos las noches –y las mañanas y las tardes– más apasionadas que jamás hayamos vivido –esto último lo agregó como confidencia.

–Me haces sonrojar amor –Bella estaba algo ruborizada con las propuestas disfrazadas de promesas que Edward, cargadas de encanto, le estaba haciendo.

–¿A estas alturas Isabella? –preguntó Edward con voz profunda. La chica respondió con algo más de rubor en sus mejillas–-. Compraremos una casa donde quieras, si quieres en Forks cerca de Charlie o donde prefieras, y viviremos ahí. El primer año no la ocuparemos mucho porque nos dedicaremos a viajar-

–¿Y el trabajo? –le recordó Bella.

–Ya habrá tiempo de trabajar –añadió Edward restándole importancia tal cual había hecho con el tema del aseo–. Primero tenemos que disfrutar, y yo quiero conocer todos los rincones del mundo junto a ti.

–Creo que esta parte habrá que discutirla –dijo Bella firme.

–Lo imaginé, así que mis métodos para persuadirte ya están en construcción –bromeó el castaño.

–Estaré esperando, Cullen –lo desafió Bella quedándose con la última palabra.

–Luego de que viajemos, porque lograré persuadirte –(Bella creía que se quedaba con la última palabra pero Edward aprovechó de hacerle ver lo contrario)–, nos mudaremos a nuestra casa. Trabajaremos, tú escribirás Ibros, yo haré películas. Por las noches miraremos películas o leeremos libros, y otras noches haremos el amor. Compraremos un perrito, de preferencia un pastor inglés, y lo llamaremos "Toby".

–¿"Toby"? –aquello no dejó de sorprender a Bella.

–Como el restaurant donde cenamos juntos por primera vez.

Bella se maravilló con aquella explicación –¿Recuerdas eso?

–Recuerdo todo –dijo Edward con encanto.

–Yo esa noche no te interesaba –le recordó Bella.

–Esa noche, sin saberlo, empecé a enamorarme de ti, Isabella.

Bella no necesitó más –¿Y luego? Me gusta como avanza mi vida –dijo gustosa esperando por más.

–Luego de un par de años tendremos nuestro primer hijo: una niñita. Y con los años vendrán otros varios.

–¿Varios? –lo interrumpió Bella otra vez sorprendida–. ¿Cuántos esperas?

–Cuatro o cinco solamente –respondió Edward con naturalidad.

–¿Solamente? –esta vez lo ojos de Bella se abrieron más de la cuenta–. Creo que esto también entrará en la lista de cosas por discutir.

–A causa de los niños, tendremos que ser más silenciosos al hacer el amor y como estaremos cansados de cuidarlos, tampoco será muy seguido. Pero encontraremos el mismo placer en cenar juntos en casa o compartir una película –aquello sonaba bien, pensó Bella. Más que bien en realidad.

–Los niños crecerán, se irán a la Universidad, se irán de casa y harán su propia vida –comenzó Edward para concluir–. Toby morirá de viejo y tú y yo nos quedaremos solos, ya ancianos en nuestro hogar. Y aún así, tú toda canosa y yo con mi bastón seguiremos juntos –Bella sonrió maravillada ante aquella promesa pronunciada–. Me darás mis medicinas y yo te haré masajes en tus manos con artritis –la chica se dejó encantar ante el comentario cargado de ternura–, y todas las noches –agregó Edward para finalizar, entrelazando sus manos con las de Bella con delicadeza– discutiremos porqué musical es mejor, si West Side Story o The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Bella no ocultó su júbilo (¿para qué?) –West Side Story, por supuesto –dijo como siempre acostumbraba a responder ante aquella discusión.

–Te adoro –agregó Edward juntando su frente a la de su chica–, pero tus gustos fílmicos apestan, amor –dijo como siempre acostumbraba a refutar en aquella conversación.

Bella sonrió (a causa del comentario y por el increíble panorama que le esperaba junto a Edward).

–Es perfecta Edward –dijo Bella luego de unos segundos de sepulcral (pero increíblemente cómodo) silencio entre ambos–. Y si no sale como lo pensaste no me importará, con tal que mi vida sea junto a ti, siempre.

En ese instante Edward la contempló maravillado y tuvo que volver a preguntarse que tan bueno había hecho en otra vida (si es que existían) para merecer a Bella en esta, y Bella se dejó contemplar. Adoraba que Edward la viera así: le hacía sentir que ya nada más necesitaba. La hacía sentir plena.

–Quiero que mi vida empiece ahora –dijo la castaña perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Edward, su nuevo panorama favorito–, así que necesito que alguien me enseñe mi nuevo hogar.

Edward se separó de Bella pero no soltó su mano. Ya tendría tiempo para descubrir las razones que lo hacían merecedor de alguien como Bella (si seguía teniendo tanta buena suerte, pensó, sería toda su vida). Y desde la distancia que sus brazos unidos le permitieron, dijo con una sonrisa:

–Ven, vamos –palabras que fueron secundadas con otra sonrisa.

Edward tiró de la mano de Bella y se perdieron en el desamoblado lugar. El primer lugar que buscaron (y conocieron) fue el que sería su futura habitación.

-FIN-

* * *

**(1)** La USC (o Universidad de California) queda, valga la redundancia, en el estado de California. El conflicto aquí es que Boston (en el estado de Massachusetts) está en la parte norte y este de Estados Unidos; California queda en el extremo contrario, en la parte sur y oeste del país. Como dice ahí, casi cinco min kilómetros de distancia.

**(2)** Según el calendario del hemisferio Norte. Las clases inician en Septiembre y finalizan en Junio. Las vacaciones de verano son Julio-Agosto.

Esto ha sido azúcar y miel en cantidades industriales, ¿no? Chicas, tenía listo este especial de dulce hacía un par de días pero no había tenido tiempo para subirlo, porque quería tomarme un buen tiempo para agradecerles varias cosas.

Primero (y creo lo que engloba todo) la fidelidad con la que han seguido** De Besitos y Problemas.** El que esperaran cada publicación (con todo el tiempo que implicaba cada una, incluso el fuera de tiempo que me tomé hace unos meses ^^) y que siempre estuviesen ahí para dejar un review, un favorito o una alerta (o simplemente todas las visitas que recibía) que me confirmaban que no estaba haciendo tan mal las cosas, porque sus cariños eran inmensos, en cada momento. Muchas-muchas gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien ante mi primer fic, y hacerme saber lo que les ha gustado. En resumen, MUCHAS GRACIAS LINDAS!

Darle mis cariños a las chicas que dejaron reviews: JAM Masen (chica ¡has estado desde el inicio! Y tienes razón guapa, Fe de erratas: Nicholas era el nombre del ex de Bella. Ni idea quien es Christian que anda dando vueltas en mi cabeza :S), Alejandra-Z-J (espero te hayas mejorado :D), ania 09 y Diana Prenze, gracias lindas!, Fearlesswhitedemon (que bien que te haya gustado compatriota XD y, por supuesto, te leo en Por Carretera), Amelie 666 (también desde el comienzo :D), eviita cullen y AleCullen 10 ^^, ckrocullenx3 (no hay boda querida pero si promesa de, espero te deje conforme), eva sanz diaz, handrea y alejandra87 (son invitadas a leer Por Carretera todo el tiempo :D)

Y como acostumbro también, las chicas que suman Favoritos y Alertas de historia y autor XD: CammiB, Denisse'make, handrea, v3r0nika, ArwenTor, eva sanz diaz, Kaaamy, alejandra87, Aiiram, an cullen, karlita the Cullen. Muchas gracias por sus cariños :D!

De ante mano darle las gracias a las chicas que lean el epílogo y me dejen sus cariños, porque ya no dejaré mis comentarios aquí.

Pero las dejo a todas invitadas (a las que ya están leyendolo y a las que aún no se atreven) a que sigan **Por Carretera! **Está en su noveno capítulo y está que arde XD En serio, es una historia diferente y está muy-muy entrete. Las espero a todas por ahí!

**De Besitos y Problemas **acabó pero hay mucho más por contar. Las leo pronto, queridas!

Mil cariños y soles otoñales!

(:

Sombrerodecopas.


End file.
